Appetence
by tripodion
Summary: The team is called to a secluded mansion that seems too perfect to be true and for Mai so is the man who called them there. But then odd things begin to happen. People begin to disappear. And the perfect heaven unravels into a perfect hell.
1. Appetence

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING, pertaining to Ghost Hunt, including the characters.**_

* * *

Appetence

* * *

Mai sighed as she scribbled down another answer to her homework, the pencil etching against the paper the only sound in the silent office. The light from Lin's unmanned computer blared through the dark office, mingling with the sole beam of the lamp at her desk.

_Thank god it's senior year…only three more months… then it will all be over…_

She was rather surprised that she actually made it to Year 12. Her overtime at SPR and the following consequence of spending so much time alone with Naru, her boss, had resulted in a growing realization of how close they had become, dotted with quiet glances and tense conversations, and then perhaps what dominated all of that, her stress with living as an unaccompanied minor that paid her own bills and who expected that any day that her relatives would find out and deport her, away from her friends, and, who she had since realized deserved his own category, Naru; all of it combined to three tumultuous years in senior high school, during which she had considered dropping out multiple times.

She would only be seen as a minor for two more unbearable years. She severely envied Naru for only having less than one. One, comprised of what, nine more months? While she was stuck with _nineteen_.

Then she heard a thump from behind Naru's closed office door. She stood, knocking on the door softly and receiving no answer. She opened the door to see a lone university worthy book lying amid a pile of scattered papers, which were once neatly stacked in rows according to subject. Mai knew she would have to organize them later. The next thing her eyes found was Naru.

He was slumped over his desk, his head laying in his arms, resting above another thick collegiate book, his black hair messy and disheveled. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at his peaceful face lit by the lone desk light.

"See, you're not so bad all the time, are you?" She muttered quietly, taking a small pleasure knowing that he would never remember anything she said in his unknowing sleep. She smoothed his hair over a few times in a vain attempt to comb it straight. "My narcissist." She said affectionately, pressing her lips to his forehead, stroking his cheek softly, before taking the coat from the back of his chair and draping it over him. He groaned and shifted a little; Mai was afraid he had woken up in the middle of her secret display of affection, but he settled back into sleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and backed away to the door.

As she closed the door behind her, she ran into Lin, who was holding a stack of files in one hand and tea in the other.

"Oh, Lin-san, I'm sorry!" Her eyes caught the cup. "If you wanted tea I would've made it. Do I make it wrong?" A smile flickered on his face, wiped off in a nanosecond.

"I can assure you Taniyama-san, nothing is wrong with your tea. I went out to see Madoka-san, she called and said she had a new case for us."

"Madoka-san is here?" He nodded.

"For this case she came in." A smile burst on Mai's face. She adored it when the older woman came in to help them.

"And–uh– are you glad too Lin-san?" Mai knew he had a thing for Madoka, even back when they worked together in England. His face remained calm, passive, but Mai caught a flicker in his eyes and a fleeting flash of a smile.

"Yes. Very much."

"So, are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know, that you like her."His eyebrows raised. Mai thought she heard something along the lines of, "I think this transcends like…" but before she could comment, he changed the subject and Mai knew not to push her luck.

"Why are you here so late?"

"Homework." She nodded to her desk, where her papers and books lay abandoned and forgotten.

"Do you plan on staying any longer?"

"No. It's pretty late, I should be getting home."

"You shouldn't go alone. The streets can be very dangerous, especially for a young woman." He said as Mai gathered her things and dumped them unceremoniously into her backpack before pulling on a worn brown coat.

"I'll be ok Lin-san, I've done it before, and you should really get some sleep, I know you and Naru probably need it the most."

"Even so, he would never forgive me if he found out."

"Still, I don't think you should, it's cold out and what if Naru wakes up–"

"I'll take her." They both turned to see Naru in the doorway, dark shadows under his eyes, but awake nonetheless as he pulled his jacket on. _Speak of the devil._

"W-what? Naru, do you even know where I live?" He gave her a narrowed look that clearly told her yes, he did.

"I know where everyone on the team lives."

"Uh… "She turned to Lin. "Lin-san, I'd like to go with you, you're less creepy."

"Well I–" The phone rang, a loud obnoxious sound throughout the quiet office. Lin strode over in three steps and picked it up. "Hai? Oh, hello Madoka…" And with that he retreated back, leaving Mai and Naru alone.

"Alright Mai, let's go. You'll just have to deal with me for five more minutes."

"Great…" She waved to Lin, who nodded from the phone as they left the office, closing the door behind them.

"Did you get enough beauty sleep?" She asked as they walked out into the cold night.

"You should know I have enough of that to last a lifetime." He smirked.

"And you wonder why we call you a narcissist."

"Did Lin tell you about the new case?"

"He mentioned it. Madoka-san is here!"

"Fantastic." He replied dryly.

"Please, try to contain your joy. I know it's hard."

"We're going to the coast, to the island of Tenkuu, off the Izu peninsula."

"Tenkuu? I've never heard of it."

"Neither had I before I got the case. It's been privately owned by a very wealthy family for three centuries, so it's not surprising that they've called someone in to investigate."

"When are we leaving?" Mai's breath steamed in the air and she pulled her coat tighter.

"Friday, as soon as your school is over." They came to a stop outside Mai's apartment. It looked looming, empty, in the dark.

"I'll walk you inside."

"Don't you think you've walked me far enough?""

"A few more steps won't kill me." Mai reached into her bag to the pocket where she kept her keys, only to find it empty, her fingers only touching lint and a torn hole.

"Uh-oh." She dug farther, reaching into other pockets. Naru watched, slightly amused, but the cold was quickly drawing it away.

"Where did you leave them last?" Mai gasped and slapped her forehead.

"On… the kitchen table."

"Do you have an extra set?"

"No… but I do have a doggie door!" She caught his confused face. "From the people who used to live here." Unthinkingly, she took his cold hand in hers and dragged him to the back, where they looked down at a pet door barely big enough for a child to fit through.

"Well… ladies first."

"Oh, you're such a gentleman." Mai replied dryly. "Hold this." She handed her bag to him and sighed, kneeling down and pushing open the door. Her skirt hiked up her legs and Naru turned away at the flash of skin, unwilling to accept the uninvited thoughts in his head, but no matter how hard he tried, the image of his hand pushing up her skirt, farther up, feeling her warm skin under his fingers, then the elastic line of her underwear, then even farther up…

"Okay, I'm in!" Mai's voice snapped him quickly out of his reverie and she unlocked the door, warm air billowing into him as he stepped into her kitchen. Mai had disappeared, leaving him alone in her kitchen. It wasn't anything impressive, but for someone paying her own bills, Mai was doing quite well. A shiny mahogany table sat in the corner, three chairs around it, and a tidy white island dominated the middle, two silver barstools pulled up to it and a matching light hanging from above. Behind it was a small countertop, stove and rice cooker as well as an old but clean fridge.

"Hey Naru," Mai reappeared, wearing flannel pajamas and an old shirt, her hair clipped up messily. "I feel stupid asking this, but do you want tea?"

* * *

Two empty cups sat on a tray in front a small gray sofa, the tv blaring unwatched behind it. Naru felt his eyes grow heavy; sleep sounded perfect right about now. He looked down at Mai, surprised to see she had beaten him, already asleep on his shoulder, curled up with her arms wrapped loosely around her knees. He switched the tv off, leaving them in the glow of a lone lamp. He sat in the silence, listening to Mai's even breathing as he willed his limbs to move, but they wouldn't listen. He shut his eyes, feeling Mai burrow further into his side. Everything felt warm; it felt right. Maybe if he stayed a few minutes more...

Soon he was fast asleep as well, his arm laying over the back of Mai's neck.


	2. I

Mai snorted awake suddenly, the bitter taste of dry saliva coating the inside of her mouth. Sunlight streamed through the thin curtains of her living room, casting everything in a dull pink golden glow. Somewhere upstairs she thought she heard a persistent beeping, faint and continuous. She groaned and burrowed further into the sofa arm, only to have it move underneath her.

_Sofas don't move…_

She sat up and hastily rubbed her eyes, opening them fully only to see the sleeping face of her boss, her employer, the one she had a desperate crush on.

Naru.

With a small gasp she tried to move away, only to have her feet tangle in the thick blanket covering them and fell with a thump on the floor.

"Ow…" She rubbed the small of her back as she rolled over. _What a way to start the morning…_

"Someone's graceful." _Oh, sarcasm. Even better._

"Morning to you too Naru." Suddenly the buzzing upstairs registered with her waking mind. "I'm late for school!" She ran upstairs, nearly falling as she slid on the floor. She slammed the alarm off, grabbing whatever clothes she could in the scramble. Five minutes later, she arrived downstairs, her skirt wrinkled and her socks pulled up unevenly.

"Mai? I don't think they'll let you go to school in half a shirt." She looked down and gasped in embarrassment. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned, her white lace bra fully exposed. She turned away, flushing bright red as she fumbled with each of the buttons. She heard Naru give a 'tchk' of exasperation and felt his hands trail up her shirt, so dangerously close to her chest; she could feel the warmth radiating from his palms and her body betrayed her as she shivered, goose bumps running along every inch of her skin.

"It's cold." She explained quickly, reaching for her coat as soon as his fingers left the top button. A hand grabbed her coat away, and she felt a warmer, thicker one being draped over her. "Thanks." For a split second her eyes met his. She broke away, walking to the kitchen where she slipped her shoes on.

"I'll be back around four, I'm sorry I couldn't make tea!" She called, sliding the door open as she snatched her keys from the bowl on the table. "Bye Naru!" Her voice cut off as the door was shut.

She didn't notice he hadn't moved, staring at the spot where she had stood, her coat hanging limply in his hand.

_**_____**_

"Mai!" He caught up with her a block later.

"Hn? Naru, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be at work or something?" She noticed he wasn't wearing a coat. "Oh, you must be freezing! Here." She shed the thick coat, handing it to him, but he pushed it back. "Now is not the time to be chivalrous."

"I'm surprised you know such big words."

"Well you learn something new every day." Mai grabbed his arm, stifling her blush at the touch, and shoved it through one of the arm holes, hers in the other, draping the coat around them.

"Careful, don't tear a hole."

"Oh be quiet, I can sew it back if it does." They walked on in silence, quickly reaching the school gates, where crowds of tightly packed students dotted the grounds. "Huh. Guess I'm not that late then."

"Guess not." Naru remarked, surveying the courtyard, looking at the gossiping girls, the joking and rowdy boys, taking in all the experiences he had forsaken.

"Mai-chan!" A girl with dark black hair pulled back by a yellow headband broke apart from the crowd and raced towards them with unnatural speed.

"Hello Rikka-chan." Mai fumbled to get out of the coat, rubbing her arms at the sudden cold. It was then the girl noticed Naru.

"Ohayou." She shook his hand. "Are you Naru-san? The one Mai talks about so much? Well she doesn't talk that much about you, only a little…" The color drained from Mai's face, replaced by a burning blush. She grabbed Rikka by the arm and dragged her away quickly, while the girl was shouting "I'm glad she found a boyfriend, the girl's been lonely!" The bell rang and the students began to file into the school. Naru watched as Mai retread into the building, not even glancing back.

While walking to the SPR office, he noticed it was a lot colder without Mai there.

_The girl's been lonely…_

_**_____**_

"Rikka-chan…" Mai laid her head in her hands as she sat down on her desk.

"What Mai-chan? I thought you said he asked you out."

"No, no, I _never_ said anything like that!"

"Maybe I was hearing things…"

"And you–you told him, you actually _told_ him, that he was my boyfriend!"

"He's not?"

"NO!"

"Taniyama-san, Shosun-san, I would appreciate it if you both lowered your voices and begin the work, like everyone else in the class." The teacher reprimanded. There were a few snickers around the classroom.

Mai sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

_**____**_

"Good morning Naru-chan. I see you had a long night." Lin greeted him as he walked through the door. He didn't answer, walking straight to his office, running a hand through his sleep toussled hair. "Mind telling me what happened? I am your guardian here, if there was anything I should know about-"

"Nothing happened." His ward said bluntly with a cold stare.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

His question was met with a soft click as the door shut.

Nearly six hours later, after a full day of pregnant silence, the door reopened.

"I need the keys to the van."

**______**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Mai gathered her things and walked as slow as she could from the classroom, feeling the most uneager to go to SPR since the day she was hired.

The wind was blowing softly, flakes of snow swirling around through the air. Breath steamed from Mai's lips as she slipped her gloves on, fully prepared for the walk home, save for the lack of jacket. She had just stepped past the gates when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, gomennasai, I–" She looked up, past the all black outfit, into the face she least wanted to see. "Oh, it's just you." Naru smirked as she walked past him in the direction of her apartment, her heart beating ten million times faster at the mere sight of him.

"You wouldn't say that if you found out you didn't have to walk home in the cold." Mai stopped

"I'm listening." She didn't see his smirk, but she knew it was there tilted her head in confusion and he led her by the hand to the SPR van, all the while she tried to keep her blush in check, to no avail.

"I didn't know you could drive…"

"Technically, I can't." He started the ignition and Mai paled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She groaned. The doors locked and whatever color was left in her face was definitely gone now. As the van pulled out she saw Rikka waving at her, then seeing Naru and winked, giving her a thumbs-up. Mai groaned and started to bang her head against the window. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thu–

"I have no problem with you destroying what little brain cells you have left, but please don't break the window." She turned to glare at him, her eyes narrowing as he smirked, his eyes never leaving the road.

"So I see your friend Rikka is a little confused. Is there an imaginary boyfriend I should know about?"

"Yeah. His name's Paul, he has no eyes, rabbit ears, and angel wings."

"I should meet him sometime."

"He's antisocial. Like you. You guys wouldn't get along very well." She grinned.

"No, I don't think we would." His eyes grew dark and Mai wondered what had made him angry.

"So, are you ready for the case?" She hastily changed the subject. The darkness faded from his eyes and they turned the perfect blue once more.

"I don't like the ocean much."

"What? Why? I love it. The water, the smell of salt in the air, the feeling of sand between your toes…"

"The water is always freezing, the air smells like fish and the sand gets everywhere."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist."

"I can't help what I am Mai. Maybe you shouldn't be so optimistic."

Mai turned to the window, and a sudden thought flew through her mind.

_Opposites attract…_


	3. Seaside

"Don't you love the sea Bou-san?" Mai sighed as she leaned over the white washed wooden ferry railing, staring into the frothy green water.

"I don't hate it if that's what you mean by 'love'. And get down from there." He pulled her down by her shirt, crossing his arms. "If you fall in, I won't be the one jumping after you."

"You lie. I know you would."

"Don't kid yourself." He mumbled as he stuck his cold nose in his gloved hands, trying to warm it up. "You're not that important."

"Oh, yes I am." He sighed, his and Mai's breath blending in the cold sea air.

"I see all this extra time with Naru is making his ego wear off on you."

"I think that losing a little of his arrogance would be a good thing."

"Next time you two talk about me, I'd prefer it if you told me to my face instead of behind my back." The two turned, took one nonchalant look at their boss, shrugged, and turned back around. Mai's insides squirmed uncomfortably as she felt Naru stand beside her.

"Come on Naru-san, it's nothing you haven't heard before and besides it's true, even if we said it behind your back…hey Mai, you sick or something?" Takigawa asked, leaning in to look at her face.

"No, why?"

"You had this weird look on your face for a second." He said as he shrugged. Mai blushed, feeling her cheeks heat up in the cold as she stared down at the water, determined to look anywhere but at her boss.

"So," Takigawa breathed into his gloves again. "How far are we from the island?" Naru looked at his watch.

"About a half hour."

"What's been going on there?" Mai could hear Naru's answer, but she couldn't make out the words, like she was underwater and all sound was dulled. She could feel the ferry's propeller slow almost to a stop as it cut through the cold water, the vibrations running through the floors, through the steel and metal and plaster up through her feet. The air grew frigid, still, and the waves lapped slower and slower against the boat. She gripped the railing tautly, feeling her lungs tighten.

"Mai?" She started to shake as she stared into the water. Something was floating just underneath the surface, small, pale and white, too faint to be recognized. She squinted, staring harder into the dark water. Then the shape broke the rough water. Black eyes stared blankly at the sky past thin wisps of dark hair; pale skin overstretched and shrunken on thin bones, waterlogged.

_A body…_

The eyes blinked and turned to her. She gasped.

They were the darkest things she'd ever seen, darker than tar, than the night sky, sucking her in like a magnet to metal. Then she was falling, past the railing, past the water, into those merciless pits of black. It numbed all her feeling, her mind, her body. She could hear someone calling her, but she was powerless to answer.

She was falling. Tumbling under the surf, pulled away with the current deep underwater.

"Mai!"

Pulled under.

And then she was gone.

_**____**_

"I saw a body." Was the first thing she whispered when she woke. It felt like a confession, an admittance, that what she had seen was real. Her whole body was uncomfortably warm and stiff, tucked under a sweltering wool blanket. A drop of sweat slid from her hair down past her ear.

"Mai?" Takigawa looked up from the folder he was reading. His eyes lit up with relief as he saw her. "You're awake! Are you alright?"

"No!" She sat up, realizing she had been lying on a small worn sofa in a tiny office. She could see the waves through a window behind Takigawa and shuddered, thinking of the pale lifeless thing floating somewhere over the sea, it's skin sagged and wrinkled, it's eyes sucking in everything it could. "I–didn't you see it?"

"See what Mai? The sea? Because, you know that's hard to miss. There's a lot of it."

"But how–you–There was a body, Bou-san, _a body_! Right in the water in front of you! Come on, we have to–" He slightly yanked her arm back as she stood, stopping her as he pulled her back to the sofa, placing either of his hands on her shoulders, holding her down gently.

"Mai, calm down. Breathe. You saw a body?" He stared at her through dark serious eyes.

"Yes!" His slow realization was annoying her. Didn't he realize there was someone _dead_, floating somewhere in the ocean?

"Mai, Naru and I were right beside you the whole time. We didn't see anything, and besides if there was something I would've at least felt it."

"N-nothing?" He nodded. Her body went slack as she fell back against the sofa. "But…but I was so sure. It looked real."

"You looked a little pale before you fainted. Maybe you were hallucinating. Maybe you're sick."

"I know what I saw. It–it couldn't have been fake."

"I'm just saying, Naru and I didn't see anything, or we would've done something about it." A loud horn suddenly tore through the ship, sending both jumping into the air. Takigawa turned and looked through one of the windows. He grinned.

"We're here."

_____

The sky was cloudy and gray as Mai walked down the gangplank, her footsteps echoing on the hollow metal as she shifted her small yellow backpack on her shoulders. Through the commotion at the end of the ferry she could see Madoka guide the team's van from the ferry's garage, Lin at the wheel. The waves lapped against the concrete dock, splashing against the barnacles and greenish black grime covered walls. She walked down the dock to a cold stone bench and sat, leaning against the rope railing as she shut her eyes. The air smelled of sea and rain. Birds called out overhead, mixing with the sounds of traffic in the background and waves crashing against the shore. The sun broke from the clouds and Mai felt her eyelids warm; she sighed, rocking against the rope.

"Don't fall in. I wouldn't enjoy getting you out." A familiar voice said blandly. Mai sighed as she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hello to you too Naru. And I'm fine by the way. A little fainting is always a good sign of health." She rubbed her eyes. The dark circles underneath did not go out of Naru's notice.

"Takigawa says you saw a body." His blue eyes remained passive, unchanged.

"He wasn't lying."

"You're sure you saw it?" Mai felt a twitch of annoyance. Why were they asking the same questions? What did they expect? A different answer? A little voice rang out in the back of her head.

_They think you're going crazy…_

Mai told the voice to shut up and throw itself in front of a bus. If she was crazy, Bou-san could fly. And she knew he couldn't. But he may have tried once or twice on a bet.

"Yes. Look if you think I'm going crazy, just say so–"

"I don't think you're going crazy. You're a little stupid, sure, but not crazy." Mai didn't know whether to be comforted or insulted. She settled for a little of both. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh thanks. That's like a giant hug." He shot her a stony icy glare.

"Let me finish. You're a little stupid–"

"You said that already. I'm stupid, I get it. I heard you. _Twice_."

"-But not crazy." He continued on like he hadn't heard her. "Remember what I told you about latent sensitivity?"

"Oh." Then the answer came to her "_Oh_." She wasn't crazy, just psychic. Instead of being at the bottom of the pit, she was a few inches away. Hoorah.

"So you're saying I saw a ghost?"

"Possibly. Or some sort of spirit manifestation. But what I want to know is why Takigawa and I didn't see it."

"Aw, jealous of my latent semi-psychic power? Too bad, it's the one thing you don't have…"

"Don't be ignorant Mai, there are a lot of things I don't have." He pulled a book from his bag, flipped to a page, and began to read. She felt there was something more buried underneath his words, but she couldn't dig them out.

"Maybe the spirit just really liked me."

"Don't flatter yourself either." He didn't look up from his book. She sighed in exasperation and crossed her arms.

"Joykill." Suddenly an idea came to her. "What if–"

"No, Mai." His eyes remained concentrated on the page.

"No, listen to me!" She pointed her finger at him and pouted like a child "I listened to you."

"What then?" He sighed, looking at her with a slightly annoyed glare.

"You said yourself spirits can attach themselves to people they feel attracted to." His eyes stared blankly at the pavement past his feet. Mai could tell he was thinking, processing every possible theory in his mind. "Well, what if–"

"Phasm vinculum." He muttered, shoving his book back into his bag and standing, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing." He turned away.

"That didn't sound like nothing." She stood and strode in front of him, poking him in the chest. She tried not to notice how strong it was. "It sounded like something I've never heard before and something you need to explain."

"There's a chance what you saw is connected to this island. You saw it a mere five miles from shore. It seems very plausible. However, first we need to get to the mansion of the owner of the island, and he can give us more information."

"What a great way to start a case. We haven't even started and already I'm seeing things."

Naru didn't answer.

____

The lane was lined with groves of cherry trees, their branches reaching for their partners over the old wooden fences and across the road, filtering the sunlight above, casting a rosy glow on the grove. The fallen pink blossoms fell from the trees, spun in the air as the SPR van drove down the narrow road, kicking up dirt behind it. The blossoms reached across Mai's face as she stared out the tinted window, their branches waving goodbye in their reflection.

The whole van was quiet except for the music blasting through Takigawa's headphones. Everyone was too disinterested or absorbed in what they were doing to tell him to turn it down. Mai glanced back at Naru, in the seat behind her, nose deep in a new book, but the title was in English and her studies of the language hadn't exactly been fruitful through the years. Behind her, Masako was silent as always and, much to Mai's delight, her withdrawal was furthered by having been usurped of the seat next to Naru by John Brown. Madoka sat beside Lin, arguing on the directions before he calmly pointed out she had them upside down. Mai, sitting right next to Takigawa, could hear his music just as well as he could, but Ayako, on his other side, was fast asleep.

Then the tree canopy was broken and sunlight streamed through the van. Ayako snorted unceremoniously as she woke. Takigawa stifled a laugh into his fist.

"We're here." Mai breathed his past words as she nudged him in the ribs. The van fell once more into silence as they passed a white wrought-iron gate, the paint flaking at the top. Finely groomed trees lined the pathway and soon it opened out into a wide two lane road, yellow concrete walls guarded the lane from view. Mai gasped as they entered the courtyard.

It was beautiful, there was no doubt. A wide fountain stretched in front of them, a Roman-esque woman holding up with one arm a slipping toga that exposed her breast and reaching the other hand up to touch a stone water jug that poured clear water down into the fountain bed. Behind her a mansion, no, a castle loomed, yellow as lemons and sunlight, with wide blue shutters and a black roof. Balconies sprouted from the sides, over looking the high green walls of bushes covering what Mai assumed could only be gardens. The van turned and stopped in front of the house as everyone got out, stumbling in the sunlight. The wide brown doors opened, swinging below a rectangular stone arc.

A man walked out, looking around the age between Naru and Takigawa. He had parted brown hair that stopped right beneath his ears and bright wide eyes the same shade as blades of grass in spring, a light warm green, framed by long dark eyelashes. He was devastatingly handsome, with subtly raised cheekbones, perfect dark eyebrows, a straight nose and devious rosy lips. A maid walked past him with an armful of white towels and he said something to her, pointing up. She nodded and disappeared inside the house as he began to walk down one side of a grand staircase.

"Hello, you must be SPR." He smiled as he approached them, his teeth white and straight. There was a hint of an English accent underneath his tongue."I am Kurayami Kasai, heir of this island and the one who called you all here." Mai stopped behind Naru and Lin, blocked from his view.

"A pleasure to meet you Kurayami-san. I'm Shibuya Kazuya, leader of this team. This is Koujo Lin, my assistant." The two men nodded to each other. Naru introduced each of the group, and Mai, of course, ended up last. "And this," Naru stepped aside and motioned to her "Is Taniyama Mai."

"Pleased to meet you Kurayami-san." His gaze turned to Mai, who bowed and extended her hand with a bright smile. His glass green eyes focused on her intently, quizzically, and the time seemed to stretch beyond the few seconds he stared at her. She blinked, and it seemed to break his gaze.

"A pleasure." To her severe embarrassment, he took her hand in his and kissed it. Mai could feel everyone's eyes on her as she blushed. "But please, call me Kasai." She was struck mute, and merely nodded. An odd burning etched through her hand where his lips had touched it, and she clutched it to her chest.

"So, Kasai_-san_," Naru's voice jutted her out of her haze, having a sharp bite to it. "What's been happening here?"

"Please, Shibuya-san, let me give you a tour first, and then we will discuss what you have come her for. I promise you it was not in vain."

The foyer was large, the ceiling vaulted, and in the center was a grand staircase, made of a dark mahogany wood lined with gold. Kasai turned to the left, into a large airy room painted a green that matched his eyes exactly. A golden chandelier hung over a long dark wood table, matching chairs lining it on all sides, and a large painting of a war scene dominated the wall, a uniformed man on a dotted gray horse with his sword raised rose in the center amidst battling troops.

"This, as you can see, is the dining room. You'll most likely be eating here if you wish to, and this," He indicated the man on the horse. "Is my great-great-great grandfather, Kurayami Faita, a Taisa, colonel, of the Imperial Forces during the Battle of Weihaiwei in the First Sino-Japanese War. He saved one of his Taii, a captain, and in return the man revealed he was the son of a rich landowner in the east, and granted him a small island, this one that my father now owns."

"Where is your father now?" Mai asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. The pools of green flashed dangerously like the sea in a storm.

"My father… he's a very sickly man. I would be surprised if you met him at all during your stay." His eyes lingered on the painting before he turned, walking through another doorway and past a narrow hallway, where a small set of stairs lead down to a white door. "That leads down to the kitchen in case any of you get hungry. There are two cooks, and whatever you want I'm sure they can give to you."

"Anything?" Takigawa grinned and Ayako elbowed him hard in the ribs, muttering about how he was an old pervert.

"This is the lounge and what I assume will be the best place for your headquarters." The hall emptied into an enormous room, brightened by a wall of glass that stretched the length of the room, a perfect unblemished view of the sea stretching behind it. The walls were a faded russett and the hardwood floors were lined with crimson rugs. Kasai had been right, it would be perfect for the base.

"Through there," He pointed to the right to a door that hid snuggly in the wall. "Is the library." He headed across the room to a glass door set in the clear wall, unlocking it with a bronze key. Mai could smell the sea air as the door opened.

"Follow me please."

A small stone balustrade staircase led down on either side to the beginning of the garden. A small path was the only way in, shaded by high walls of green. The team filed in, passing through a high stone arc and into one of the most beautiful places Mai had ever seen.

An enormous fountain stretched in front of them in the shape of a Venus symbol, stone Roman statues dotting the water like humans frozen in time, from men swimming and a woman lounging by the edge as she watches, held up as she leans on a water pot, to children frolicking around the sides. In the circle at the far end a woman crouched on her knees, her hands raised into the air.

The fragrant smell of flowers and rain filled the air as sunlight glinted off the water and flowers, reflecting every possible color in the spectrum. Rainbows mixed and swirled together, lining the walkways around the fountain from the high walls that shielded prying eyes to the small platform and stairs at the very farthest edge of the pool, an miniature amphitheatre of sorts, a curved wall of brown marble, painfully intricate and chiseled, with tall white Roman gods standing proudly in the hollows.

"This is… amazing." Mai could only settle for as few words as she could, because in all truth, capable speech had fled her. Kasai stared at the small monument, his eyes unfocused as he spoke.

"My ancestors found that this was already built when they arrived here, and the current caretaker, for the island had long been abandoned, was glad to have it off his hands. According to the story my grandfather was told by his grandfather from memory, the caretaker warned them of a curse placed on the house by the former family, an ill-fated bunch. But we'll talk about them later, more soon than not. We should be getting back, I'm sure you all have a lot of questions." He turned, the sunlight catching his green eyes. He walked past Mai, his eyes meeting hers and in that one second her mind was wiped blank. He grinned wolfishly, shyly, and kept walking. None of this escaped Ayako's notice, but she kept silent.

The group walked up a slight incline up to a side door in the house and passed through a doorway that opened up into the foyer. "If you go up the stairs to the left, that's where the nursery, attic and servant's quarters is. If you go to the right, there are the bedrooms, adjoining bathrooms, and my father's study. To the right and through the door is the parlor." He led them through the door into a long wide room painted a midnight blue, crimson red chintz chairs and sofas lining the walls and dotting the red carpet. Large French windows opened up to a small balcony and a clear view of the sea, stretching a few miles from the house. The blue walls were lined with paintings, landscapes, family, and at the end, a large sheet covered the wall, shaping a large frame.

"Kasai-san, what's under there?" He followed her gaze and his eyes darkened. When he blinked and looked at her, they were back to their normal hue albeit a little brighter. He smiled.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about, Mai-san." Naru cringed inwardly at the informality. It had been little more than an hour and already all formality was lost with her. What possibly gave him that right? What made him think he knew her so well? His mind contradicted his heart in a lapse. _What gave you the right…_

"Here," Kasai drew a chain brimming with golden and silver keys. "Are your master keys." He handed a small golden one to each of the team. "They will let you go anywhere whenever you wish. Please sit, anywhere you're comfortable." Mai sat next to Takigawa on one of the long sofas and to her surprised delight, Kasai sat on her other side, his warm side touching hers. No one noticed Naru's stance stiffen.

"Now, let me tell you the story of this house."


	4. Accidents

"Well, what should we start with? I can assure you, even the bathroom has a story. Choose any room you like." Kasai said brightly.

"How about the bathroom then?" Mai said as she leaned against the sofa back, the soft red cushion pillowing her back.

"Which one would you like to hear about first Mai-san?"

"I don't know… how many are there?"

"Five if you count the two in the servant's quarters."

"Wow… well, any of them I guess."

"Very well, the ones in the servant's quarters it is." His cheerful mood suddenly turned somber, as if someone had switched off a bright light and plunged the room into the darkness. "This house was built in 1869, right after the Boshin War. The daughter of the man who owned this land, Shiro Sakura, married an Austrian diplomat, Nicholai Frei. To celebrate and as a sort of dowry, her father built this house, taking designs straight from Austria's Hellbrunn Palace, which both men greatly admired. After a few years as well as the death of Shiro-san's father, the couple moved to Austria with their two sons and lived there until their deaths of simple old age. They sold the house to a family friend Hito Kuro, which literally translates to–"

"Dark man." Ayako muttered. The room was silent except for the whir of the heater and the clangs of old metal pipes buried deep into the walls.

"Exactly. And he certainly was. A known gambler and drinker, he occasionally was known to visit prostitutes as well as engage in numerous affairs with the servants of the house, male and female alike, all behind the back of his ailing wife. A young gardener's assistant, Itsuki Kenta, was one of his favored servants, often seeing him twice a week, up until after a particularly brutal fight that left Itsuki-san with a broken nose and black eye. Shortly after, the body of Hito's wife was found floating in the sea by some fisherman. It was never known if Hito himself did it or Itsuki in jealousy or even someone else." Naru shifted his eyes to Mai, who had paled a little. The mystery of the body she had seen had been solved and they hadn't even had to ask. Her vision was confirmed.

"A few weeks after her funeral, a local psychic was called to the house to cleanse it of any lingering spirits, particularly Hito's wife. Upon crossing the threshold, she cried out that it was a house of evil, and that its residents were cursed. She was promptly thrown out. Shortly after, Hito lost a large amount of money on a horse race that he could not pay back and called for Itsuki-san to loan him some money. They got into a heated argument near the top of the grand staircase. Itsuki-san lost control and hit Hito, who fell down the stairs and broke his neck, dying instantly. Itsuki-san was so distraught over what he had done that he went to the servant's male bathrooms and hung himself from one of the metal shower rods. Whether it was out of shame, lovesickness or to avoid punishment, no one knows."

"What about the other bathroom? You said there were two." Masako spoke for what seemed like the first time today.

"Very observant Hara-san." She blushed under his praise, surprised he remembered her name, but as protocol, kept her face hidden from view behind her sleeve.

"Yes, the other bathroom. After Hito died, the house was left to his nephew, Yoshi Ryouichi. This man was much better than the last, but no man is perfect. He, like the last, had fidelity issues. One maid in particular, Hikari Hotaru, caught his eye. He felt a natural attraction to her, for other maids and even his daughters said she was very beautiful. One night after asking for extra towels in his bathroom, they began their affair, which lasted for over a year until she discovered she was pregnant. Seeing no way for the child to have a good life as it would be a bastard, an unimaginable burden for both of them, she tried to get rid of it, but she was no expert at abortion and she bled to death in the female servant's bathrooms. Yoshi-san gave her a proper funeral, and it was even thought that he would've accepted her child as his had she had it for he truly loved her, but it is unknown where they buried her body. Yoshi-san lived out the remainder of his days a gentle but broken-hearted man."

"Any other stories located in the bathrooms?" Takigawa asked and Kasai thought for a moment.

"Well, in the bathroom the men will share, there's been reports of a female ghost laughing at them while they go to the bathroom. She's been seen staring at them in the mirror and appears behind the shower curtain when they're in the shower."

"R-really?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Kasai grinned and Takigawa breathed a sigh of relief. The thought of sharing a bathroom with a ghost made him more a little tense. "But actually, in the women's bathroom in about 1946, Yoshi-san's niece and her maid committed suicide by slashing their wrists. The woman was well into her middle years, and losing her son and World War II had taken its toll on her. The woman was found in the tub and her maid at her side, slumped against the wall. There should be a photo in the case folder somewhere. I got them from the police a while back, when the first team came here."

"The first team?" Mai asked.

As Kasai began the numerous stories of failed investigations, Naru and Lin turned the pages of the file until each stopped at the page, and both knew there was no mistaking it. A woman, mid-fifties, with graying hair pulled into a bun, lay in an overflowing bathtub, an exquisite red kimono covering her body, fanning out in the water. Her maid lay beside her, a young teenage girl, perhaps 14 or 15, blood coating her uniform and pooling on the floor, her jet black hair falling in a curtain over her face, obscuring it from view.

"Oh," Kasai said suddenly. "I just remembered! In 1923, when the Great Earthquake hit Kanto, this mansion collapsed from the aftershocks, burying 12 or so people, including my great-great grandfather and his family. They were given a burial near the shore and a memorial garden was set up for them. Since then, sometimes the house shakes for no reason, and screams have been heard through the halls. My father swears he has seen people running through the halls some nights, but when he follows, they disappear. While the house was being rebuilt, the bodies of a maid, Kokoro Mairi, and one of the sons of the house, Midori Haruaki, were found in the debris, their hands clasped. It's been proven that they were secretly married, and she was with child when they died." His eyes turned to Mai, a fleeting glint passing through the glass green irises. When he blinked, they were focused on the blanketed frame on the wall. Naru caught his glance and shared one of his own with Madoka, who nodded slightly. They both noticed that this stranger had a certain attraction to Mai. They would talk of it later.

"Now, I think the pictures in your folders will interest you." Kasai said with a grim smile.

The next page after the woman's showed the bodies of a young man and woman, a little older than teenagers, slumped against thick oak shelves of what could only be the library, their hands clasped and heads resting on the other's. In bold letters at the top it said their names, Noa Saki and Jorou Kaito, cyanide, Sept., 1945. Kasai's eyes caught the page they were on.

"That is the woman's son, Jorou Kaito. He was enlisted as a soldier in the Imperial Army during World War II, and, upon coming home disgraced, he found that he was to marry a local woman, whom he despised among all others. Faced with years of unhappiness and the shame of the Japanese's surrender, he met with his lover Noa Saki, and they fed each other cyanide pills. He had faced the enemy willingly, volunteering to fight to the death in a foreign land, and he had survived, but the prospect of marrying a cold hearted, hateful woman was the thing that killed him. Not long after, his death drove his mother to hers."

"What else has there been?" Naru asked as he turned the page. Dominating it was the body of a young woman hanging from the chandelier in the dining room, faced away from the camera, her neck bent at an angle, the portrait of her ancestor looming behind her. Mai flinched, a sudden nervousness overtaking her at the thought of eating directly below where the woman had died.

"In 1951, Kaito-san's sister, who suffered from depression and was believed to be bipolar, hung herself in the dining room from the chandelier."

On the next page, it showed a woman floating in the fountain, her white kimono and dark brown hair flaring out from her like a butterfly's wings, a small white hilt buried in between her shoulder blades. "In 1963 a young woman, a distant relative of mine actually, was found floating face down in the pool, dead, a knife buried in her back. Her murder was never solved.

"Near the outskirts of the land this house is on, there's an old well that's about a century old. Two children, one a servant's son and the other a young daughter who lived in the house, would wander the day away there, but one day they never came home. A search party scoured the grounds, but they were never found. The well had been sealed and there were no means of opening it, no matter what the method. The best theory I have is probably the same as yours; that the children fell into the well or were murdered and thrown in, and someone sealed it, knowing they were down there." The room relapsed into silence. Kasai stood, brushing his pants straight.

"Well, I think that's all and if there's more, I'll be sure to tell you. You all have free reign of the house, go wherever you wish. There are only two places I'll ask you not to go: my father's bedroom and the locked room by the lounge. Let's just say it won't hinder your investigation if you skip those."

"Understood." Naru nodded, closing his file. The group recognized this as the signal that he was about to assign their tasks. "We need to set a perimeter, set up the base and position all the cameras. Takigawa, you and Ayako take the servant's quarters. Madoka and Mai, you take the garden and see if you can find the well. Masako-san, you and Brown-san take the dining room and library. Lin, you and I will set up base in the lounge. We'll meet back here for dinner at 7 then begin the investigation." The group dispersed without another word.

_____

"So Mai, how do you like this case so far?" Madoka asked the second the door had shut, leaving them alone in the sunlight as they walked down the stone steps to the garden, three tripods and cameras in Mai's hands, two in Madoka's.

"I think it's going to be interesting, that's for sure."

"I agree. This house certainly has a gory history. Who would've thought that a place so beautiful could be so deadly?" Mai sighed, breathing in the fresh salt laced air.

"I'm glad you're here Madoka-san. Being around all these boys gets to me sometimes."

"What about Matsazuki-san and Hara-san? Last time I was here, they were women."

"Well yes, but Masako-chan never speaks and Ayako has been distant lately, or maybe I just haven't seen her around a lot. Not since–" Mai stopped speaking, realizing she had said too much.

"Since what? Ooh, Mai-chan, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"No, no, something happened. What? Or should I say _who_ happened?" Mai's cheeks turned red as she looked back towards the house, glowing brightly in the sunlight.

"She'd kill me and trap my soul in a tree if she found out I told you."

"Oh, don't be silly. I'd get you out. _Please_ Mai-chan?" Madoka put on her best pout. "Please?"

"Only if you tell me what 's going on between you and Lin-san." Madoka's cheeks reddened and she looked at the ground.

"Ayako-chan doesn't want you to know about her love life just like you don't want anyone to know about Lin-san–"

"There's nothing going on between Lin and I." Madoka said quietly, her eyes dejected.

"Don't worry Madoka-chan." Mai laid her hand on the woman's shoulder as she struggled to keep the cameras and tripods in her arms. "I'm sure everything will work itself out, in time."

"Don't hurt yourself Mai-chan." The older woman smiled, all traces of her melancholy gone. The two walked through the arc into the garden, the water shimmering like diamonds and smooth glass underneath the sunlight.

"I'm going to put a camera in each of those corners." Madoka pointed to the edge of the garden. "I think you should set some by the statues." Mai nodded, heading to the small alcove. She was at the top step when her sneaker caught it, sending her to the ground.

She gasped, more afraid for the camera's safety than her own, as she hit the stone floor. A flash of pain blazed through her knees and elbow as she cradled the cameras to her chest. She sat up and held them, checking for any damage, relief coursing through her when she found none. Breaking equipment had gotten her into this, and breaking any more would surely deepen her debt.

"Are you alright Mai-san?" She felt a warm hand on her arm and looked up to see Kasai, the sunlight cast across his face, the white-gold rays setting his eyes alight as the same color of the sea in the background.

"Hello Kurayami–san. Oh sorry… _Kasai_-san." She corrected herself.

"Mai-chan, you okay?" Madoka yelled from across the garden. She could see the woman setting down the cameras to check on her.

"I'm alright Madoka-chan! Please, just set up the cameras, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Kasai asked, taking the cameras from her arms and laying them beside her on the ground, offering his had to her.

"Yes I'm–" She cried out as she stood, the fresh cuts on her knees stretching painfully, and she would have fallen back to the ground had Kasai not pulled her back, placing a hand on the small of her back to steady her. "Thank you, gomen."

"Mai-san, you can't possibly finish and walk back to the mansion like this. Please, I'll help you back up and you can get some first-aid."

"Thank you Kura–dang–Kasai-san." He laughed, a light sound, the sunlight blazing through his hair.

"If my name is so much of a burden, call me whatever you wish Mai-san." He turned to Madoka, who was walking towards them. "Mori-san, I'm taking her back to the house for some bandages. Will you be alright alone for a few minutes?" She nodded.

"Of course. I think it's best if she starts falling sooner rather than later. I swear Mai-chan, you're such a klutz." She smiled, her hands on her hips.

"Oh that's not true Madok–whoa!" Kasai had lifted Mai in his arms and she hadn't been ready for the sudden loss of the ground underneath her feet; to her embarrassment she had let out a surprised squeak. "W-what are you doing? I can walk…" She protested weakly, feeling his warm hands on her back and the backs of her knees, cradling her like a child.

"I'd rather you not get hurt further Mai-san. I wouldn't like to be cheated out of an investigator, now, would I?" He grinned. Mai cast a helpless look at Madoka, who smiled and shrugged.

"He's paying us Mai-chan. I'm not complaining." Madoka stopped from continuing with what surely would have Mai blushing. _But Naru will if he sees this…_

She didn't know how true her words were.

____

"Naru, Takigawa-san's just set up the camera in the male servant's bathroom and Madoka-san is setting up one in the garden. There's an extra camera set up in the kitchen as well."

"And the others?"

"Brown-san and Masako-san's are already set up in the library and are now in the dining room. Ayako-san is in the female servant's quarters."

"And Mai?" Lin flinched inwardly. Naru was so quick to know where she was. He certainly wasn't going to enjoy what had just been recorded.

"Come see for yourself." He pointed to the screen, a shot of the garden from an angle in the corner, one from Madoka's camera. A flash of Madoka's yellow floral printed skirt could be seen on the paused screen and Mai was in the background, across the fountain by the statue monument. With a twinge of hesitation, he clicked play.

Madoka disappeared from the screen, but the camera, automatically focusing on movement, zoomed in on Mai as she walked up the stairs. Then, at the top step, she faltered, falling forward. Lin felt Naru tense behind him as he sighed in frustration.

"It's a good thing the cameras are insur-" He stopped and Lin knew he had noticed Kasai run in. "What is he doing there?" Naru said through gritted teeth. Lin could almost feel his cold gaze as they watched Kasai bend over Mai.

"Technically this is his house. He can go where he wishes." Lin pointed out. Naru was silent as he watched Madoka appear on the screen, the camera blurring the image as it focused on her face.

"Mai-chan, you okay?" She yelled, her face contorted in worry, a frown gracing her lips.

"I'm alright Madoka-chan! Please, just set up the cameras, I'll be fine!" Mai called back, her voice faint on the recording. Madoka disappeared once again and the camera focused on Kasai as he said something indistinguishable to Mai, who stood shakily, then collapsed again before Kasai caught her. Lin heard an annoyed huff catch in the back of Naru's throat.

Madoka appeared at the edge of the screen, walking towards the two and Kasai addressed her next, saying he was going to get bandages. It was then that Naru noticed blood dripping down Mai's legs from two shallow but wide cuts on her knees. A billowy sleeve of her white shirt was stained with dark dots as well.

What happened next was what Lin had anticipated the most.

In a blur of motion Mai had disappeared from the spot where she stood and reappeared in Kasai's arms, a surprised noise from her caught on the recorder. Lin could practically feel the icy air radiating from Naru.

"W-what are you doing? I can walk…" His jealousy would only be quenched for a second by her words.

"I'd rather you not get hurt further Mai-san. I wouldn't like to be cheated out of an investigator, now, would I?" Lin watched as Naru's eyes narrowed further. He could only guess what was going on in the young man's mind, but any of his guesses were probably accurate.

"He's paying us Mai-chan. I'm not complaining." Though Naru was too proud to complain, the air around him would be bitterly cold for the rest of the night. Kasai said goodbye to Madoka and disappeared through the entrance, Mai in his arms. In the next few minutes Naru's eyes flickered over each of the screens, finally settling on one in the kitchen.

"Lin, can you handle base for a few minutes?"

"Of course." He nodded.

Naru left the room without another word.

_____

Mai sat on the spotlessly clean counter, watching as Kasai fumbled vainly around the kitchen cabinets in the search for bandages she didn't really need.

"Uh, Kasai-san?"

"Yes Mai?" In his all encompassing search he had forgotten the honorific.

"I don't really need–" She objected, not really wanting him to go through all that searching for some small insignificant cuts, but she appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"Ha! Found it!" He said triumphantly, brandishing a small red box from one of the lower cabinets. Mai smiled at him, glad his time had not been spent in vain. "Alright Mai-san, do you want Hello Kitty or Doraemon?" Mai giggled.

"Why do you have Hello Kitty?"

"In case beautiful wayward women injure themselves and need my assistance. I think Doraemon is a bit too masculine." He smiled, flashing his pearly perfect teeth. Mai blanked for a second before she flushed, smiling back. He picked up a blue towel and opened a bottle of alcohol, the strong smell stinging Mai's nose. "Sorry Mai-san, this is going to hurt." He pressed the towel against her knee and she held her hiss of pain in, a heated flash burning through the cut.

"It's okay, I fall a lot…" She laughed dismissively. She let out a small yelp of pain as he pressed the towel against her other knee.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with being a klutz, in fact I–" The kitchen doors opened and Naru walked in, his eyes cold and his face passive.

"Thank you Kurayami-san, but if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my employee alone, please." Kasai nodded and Mai gripped the edges of the counter until her knuckles were white. Judging by Naru's tone, this talk would not be good.

"Good bye Mai-san, Shibuya-san. I hope I'll see you both at dinner." Then he left, the door swinging softly behind him. Naru was silent as he picked up the discarded towel.

"What happened to speaking to your employee?" Mai asked, breaking the cold silence.

"Lift up your sleeve." He replied, his voice monotone. Mai did, revealing a long scratch stretching up her arm. "And how did you do this by simply falling up the stairs?"

"The ground hates me." She muttered, missing the slight twitch of his lips up into a smile. "Ow!" She yelped as he pressed the towel against her elbow. "Did you _have_ to put so much on?"

"Did you _have_ to fall down?" He replied bitingly.

"Just give the kit to me, you obviously have never given first aid before."

"And you have?"

"You apparently don't know me very – OW!" The towel was pressed against her arm and she yanked it back.

"Stop moving Mai, do you want it to get infected?" The annoyance that had been pricking at her was finally let out.

"I scraped it against the sidewalk, not severed it! Why are you and Kasai-san so worried?"

"Why didn't you tell him that when he carried you here?" He looked up at her, his cobalt eyes growing darker. Mai felt the top of her cheeks redden. How could she answer that? That it had been nice having someone who cared for her after years of caring for herself?

"I tried…" She replied meekly. Naru heard the double meaning in her words and pressed the towel a little too hard into her arm. "Ow ow ow ow! The alcohol will clean the cut, you know, you don't have to grind it in!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Would you rather you do it yourself?"

"YES!"

"Too bad. You'd only hurt yourself more."

"You idiot…"

"That's my line." He tossed the towel in the sink and opened the medical box. "Why are there Hello Kitty band-aids in here?"

"Sometimes you just want your cuts to look cute." Mai said irritably as she shook her injured arm, trying to wake it up. Naru dug further into the box before finding a few normal beige ones. Mai saw it and frowned. "What, no colors?"

"Do you really think you'd be taken seriously with a cat in a dress on your arm?" She sighed, holding out her hand for it. "What?"

"Give me the band-aid."

"No, you'd hurt yourself."

"What? Putting on a band-aid?" She reached for it, but it was out of her grasp and she leaned forward. "Do you really think I–ah!" She lost her balance for a second before leaning back on the counter. She sighed, bringing her face to her uninjured hand.

"See?" She could hear the smugness in his voice with sharp clarity.

"Just put it on." She groaned, holding out her elbow.

_____

"Ah, there she is! We were afraid you bled to death." Takigawa grinned, turning in a rotating chair as Mai followed Naru in the doorway. The rest of the group looked up.

"Aw, did everyone already finish?" She sat in a chair beside him.

"Duh. It took like half an hour to bandage you up. Did you hurt yourself that bad?"

"I fell up some stairs, give me a break."

"How do you fall _up_ stairs isn't that–"

"Takigawa, Mai, be quiet. We need to start investigating as soon as possible, and we need to finish setting up base first. We need to hook up all extensions and make sure everything works." The group listened silently to their boss before he assigned their tasks, a simple device to kill time until the sun set. When he was done, everyone disbanded save for Mai.

"What am I going to do? You didn't give me anything."

"I think it's best if you didn't do anything before the investigation starts. I don't want to put any other equipment or people in danger." He smirked at her angry pout

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, it's _not _my fault. " She huffed, turning away and walking off.

There was no contentious thought in his mind as he watched her leave that Mai was undeniably cute when angry.


	5. Cherry Blossoms

_____

Mai sighed, sitting underneath a weeping cherry tree, closing her eyes as she slipped her toes into the cold water of the pool. She had been outside for almost an hour and no one had come to get her. Whether they didn't need her or they thought she was lost, she didn't know or care. All that mattered now was alleviating her boredom. She was alone with her thoughts, and even those couldn't entertain her.

The garden was silent, incredibly calm. The dying sun's rays casting an orange glow on the pool, turning the cool water into molten lava, her reflection shimmering as she kicked her feet. Cool wind blew her hair back softly, the fresh air going deep into her body each time she breathed.

"Shouldn't you be inside Mai-san? What are you doing out here?" Her eyes flew open and she turned.

"Huh?" She relaxed a fraction when she saw it was Kasai. "Oh, hello Kasai-san… Naru and I came to a mutual agreement that if I was inside, I'd only be in the way." She sighed, watching her feet move underneath the water. A stray pink blossom landed by her leg and she picked it out.

"Was it really mutual?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Well when the person telling you to leave is your boss, yes, it's mutual." They both smiled. Mai turned away, staring past a break in the shrub wall where, down a sloping hill lay the calm sea, orange and pink in the setting light. "Your house is beautiful Kasai-san. I can't believe a place like this even exists."

"Well, as long as there are still palaces like Versailles or the Taj Mahal or even the original Hellbrunn Castle, this pales in comparison."

"Compared to my crummy apartment, this is a palace."

"You live alone?" Mai froze. No… he couldn't know… how could he?

"No, I didn't say that."

"You said '_my _crummy apartment'. If it isn't yours, why did you say it was?" She blanched, speechless for a moment. His voice was soft, unthreatening. "You do live alone, don't you?"

"Well yes, but that's just because I'm an orphan and it's not like I have relatives who will take me in–"

"You're an orphan?" She nodded. "And you live alone?" Another nod. "How?"

"Well, I have SPR for one. That pays my rent and most other things...."

He looked at her, breaking away from the sunset. "Do you like what you do?"

"Very much. Not the assistant part sometimes, but I have great friends who care for me, it's good pay and other than the dangerous cases, it's easy work… do you like what you do?" He let out a disenchanted laugh.

"And what is it that I do, Mai-san? Nothing. I've been here all my life, home schooled, _trapped_, on this island."

"You've never been off the island?" He shook his head.

"My father won't allow it." He said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Are you happy here?" He paused a moment, a guilty expression in his eyes, like a child telling something he shouldn't.

"No... not really. I want to see what lies outside of the island, the real world. There's nothing here for me." They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mai dragged her feet through the water, feeling it part around her toes.

"Why didn't you use an honorific with Kuro-san?"

"Who?"

"With Kuro Hito. Why didn't you pronounce it formally?"

"Men like him, they don't deserve my respect. In fact he reminds me a lot of–" The sound of someone approaching made them turn to the arc, where Madoka stepped through, her face lightening in relief as she saw them.

"There you two are! Sorry to interrupt this talk, but dinner's ready." They headed to the house in silence, Kasai holding one of the side doors open for the two women and they stepped into a small hallway.

"I asked the cook to make something everyone would enjoy, but if there's anything wrong then you can just go to the kitchen and–" He turned the corner to the foyer, a microsecond passing before he collided with a small figure hidden behind a pile of blankets. As the blankets tumbled down, a girl with round hazel eyes and long burnt caramel colored hair pulled into a ponytail was revealed.

"Oh, Kasai-kun, I mean Kurayami-san, gomen! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there and–"

"Miyu, it's okay." Kasai said as he knelt down and began to pick up the blankets. "Remember what I told you about overreacting?" She nodded, their eyes meeting over the dropped sheets.

"Arigato." She said quietly as he handed her a powder blue blanket, his hand brushing hers.

"It seems I forgot you in my tour Miyu-chan. Mai-san, Mori-san, this is Makoto Miyu, the daughter of one of our maids and one of my closest friends. She helps out from time to time." His affectionate grin towards the flushing girl was noticed by both women. "Miyu, this is Taniyama Mai and Mori Madoka." Miyu bowed to both women, who returned the gesture.

"Ohayou." Her voice was soft in politeness but not quiet. "I hope your investigation goes well tonight."

"Arigato Makoto-san." Mai smiled warmly and the girl gave her a small grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth. There was something unsettling about her eyes; they glowed from the inside, like a sun breaking through swirling gray storm clouds.

"Well, we should be on our way to dinner now, goodbye Miyu. I'll see you later." Kasai waved and walked from the room, the two women following. Miyu raised her hand slightly, only to let it drop to her side before disappearing up the stairs, blankets piled in her arms and a small smile on her face.

_____

A half hour later, the well fed team sauntered into the lounge, which, in protocol with the cut lights, was lit by candles, dozens of which danced before them, casting their faces into shadows as they nodded their thanks to the cook as she handed them hot cups of coffee and tea. Kasai looked on solemnly, no cup in his hands.

"It seems there is one room I neglected to mention earlier." Every member of the team turned their head to him.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Naru asked, his voice as monotone as ever as he set down his tea. For the sake of politeness he had taken it, but after tasting a sip he could take no more, preferring Mai's tea, with its sweet and bitter taste balanced perfectly, over this cloyingly over-sweetened drink.

"It slipped my mind, and by the time I remembered, we were at dinner. I didn't want to tell you while you were eating."

"And was that just out of courtesy?" Naru's voice was sharp, his tongue coated with a glaze of annoyance. "If so, I suggest you forsake that in the future. We need all the information we can get if you want us to help."

"No, Shibuya-san, this has nothing to do with manners and everything to do with the simple wish of wanting your appetites to be spared. I said I would tell you if I forgot something, and I am, aren't I?" He paused, his eyes growing darker, like clouds gathering in a storm. "Outside, near the side door on the right of the house, there is the entrance to the cellar. My father keeps his wine collection in one section, and the other is empty. No one will go in that part."

"Why?" Kasai shifted in his seat.

"Years ago, after the Great Earthquake had hit and the house had been rebuilt, a man moved in. No one knew where he came from, or how he had gotten the house. He was single, middle aged, and was a recluse. To this day, I still don't know his name. But his story is legend around here, even on the mainland.

"A year or so after he appeared, a young woman from the village went missing. People simply thought she had run away, catching a ferry to the mainland. Then another, her cousin, suspected foul play and went looking for her around the island. She disappeared as well. Suspicions rose and, naturally, fell on the old man in the house on the hill. People fear what they don't know, and no one knew anything about this man. A few years passed, and they forwent their skepticism as they aged. Then, a man, the lover of the lost cousin, went missing. Irritated doubts began to resurface, like picking at healing scabs. An investigation was formed, but when the police arrived to inspect the house, they found it abandoned, not a trace of anyone having lived in it for years. They combed through the house, finally coming to the locked basement." Kasai's face glowed in the candlelight, his eyes alight. Mai noticed Miyu had silently appeared in the threshold of the lounge. Kasai nodded towards her, acknowledging her presence. "It was Miyu-chan's grandfather, the chief of police, who found the bodies. Because you see, down the eroding stone steps, past the stocks of bottled wine and down another flight of steps, was a room. And in that room was a cell with a single slot in the wall and no door. In that cell were two skeletons and the decaying body of the missing people chained to the wall. They all showed signs of torture and experimentation. Their lungs ripped open, their hearts taken apart piece by piece, their muscles torn out, stripped from bone and ligaments, and their bodies disemboweled. A heart was painted around the heads of the two lovers, drawn in blood. This man had been the real life form of Hannibal Lectre, cruelly tearing his victims apart as they watched.

"When paramedics arrived to remove the bodies, they found that two were missing, leaving only the first victim, the girl who had naively wandered up to the house so long ago. The bodies of her cousin's lover and her cousin were gone. The house was searched, yet they were never found. Soon cleaners were hired to try to remove the bloody stains that marred the room, but nothing they used could wash them off. As the years passed, the room was forgotten, and the stairway leading to the room collapsed. Someone covered it up, and now it lies somewhere underneath an unassuming part of the cellar floor."

"Very well. Thank you for telling us about the cellar, Kurayami-san." Naru's face betrayed no shock or horror at this story, but inside his stomach had clenched in revulsion. "Whoever is assigned the cellar, take one of the backup cameras with you." He paused, striking out something on his clipboard, his pen scratching as he wrote a quick note. "Nevermind, I'll take the cellar. Mori-san, can you take the base with Lin?" She nodded.

"Then the pairings for tonight have changed. Ayako and Takigawa, you are taking the servant's quarters. Mai and I will take the cellar. Hara-san, you and Brown-san are going to investigate the library and dining room. Is everyone clear on their assignment?" Mai felt like Naru had directed that at her more than anyone else and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Then let's begin."

"Oh, Taniyama-san!" Mai turned, surprised to see Miyu approaching her. "I think it'd be best if I showed you both around the cellar since Kasai-san didn't get the chance."

"Well, arigato Makoto-san, but I think you need to ask Naru, not me." Mai pointed to her boss, who was busy unpacking one of the spare cameras. He had turned his head slightly at the mention of his name.

"Shibuya-san," He turned, passive blue eyes showing no sign of curiosity as to how she knew his name or who she was. "I'd like to show you and Taniyama-san around the cellar, if you'd permit it."

"Sure, thank you..." The immediate pause asked for her name.

"Makoto Miyu." She bowed.

"Thank you Makoto-san."

"It's no problem, really. It's this or homework." She shrugged. "Oh, gomen, I forgot you don't know… I'm the daughter of a maid here, not just some stranger off the street."

"Yes, I figured that when I saw you the day we arrived."

"You did?"

"Carrying towels outside." He said curtly, anxious to get the investigation started. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have an investigation to start."

"Oh, Naru, don't be so rude. Sorry Makoto-san, I forgot to warn you his bark is worse than his bite." Mai said, shooting a glare at her boss. "Be nice." She mouthed, to which he returned her glare.

_____

A light breeze swayed through the trees and brushed the blades of grass back as the trio walked outside, their flashlights bouncing as they walked through the dark grounds, stopping at a wooden door set into the house. It was so old it looked as if it had merely sprouted from the wall one day, creepers snaking up the sides and over the faded wood, and Mai could see why she hadn't noticed it before; it was nearly invisible, even in the daylight. On the face, a large old fashioned sliding bolt painted in chipping black kept the door from being opened, along with the shiny new padlock.

"People have been breaking in." Miyu explained, taking a silver key from her pocket as Naru pointed the flashlight at the lock. "Their parents and grandparents have been sharing the story. You could say this is like the standard 'haunted house on the hill' tale. Friends have been daring each other to sneak in and have a look, but of course, they can't find anything." She unhooked the lock and threw open the door, a rush of stale air bursting out. Mai stepped forward, wondering why neither Naru nor Miyu had gone in yet. Her foot landed on the first step when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew by the grip it was Naru.

"Don't, Mai. Old air is poisonous. Give it a few minutes to clear out and then we'll go down." She nodded, stepping back beside him.

Soon they were descending the steps into darkness. The wooden stairs creaked underneath their feet, the concrete walls stained with harmless graffiti. The stairs took a sharp turn halfway down and Mai nearly lost her balance in the darkness, gripping onto Naru's shoulder tightly for a second, rolling her eyes at his exasperated sigh. Her feet hit the dirt floor as the steps emptied out into a small antechamber, a solid wooden door looming ahead of them and an open threshold lying to their right.

"Through there," Miyu pointed with her flashlight's beam. "Is the wine cellar. We have it locked in case of vandalism; the master key, the golden one on your ring, opens it. Through there," The beam passed through the threshold. "Is the room where the stairs used to be."

Mai walked into the empty room, looking up at the rusty water sprinklers above and wondering if they still worked. As if on cue, a small spluttering echoed in the room and the sprinklers turned on with a shudder, dousing her in cold drizzling water. She sighed, hunching her shoulders in a familiar discontentment.

"Why me?"

_____

"Friends have been daring each other to sneak in and have a look, but of course, they can't find anything." Naru felt that Miyu could've just stopped at 'People have been breaking in' and the message would be perfectly clear. She elaborated when it wasn't necessary, as many people before her were prone to do. Already well acquainted with the habit, Naru mostly overlooked it, but still, a tiny prick of annoyance always ate at him when he thought of the time and breath that could've been saved.

Old air gushed from the cellar and he paused, waiting for it to empty out. But Mai, however, was not so patient and much more ignorant, and she took a step towards the carbon monoxide filled basement.

_Stupid girl, do I always have to watch out for her? It's like looking after a child… a very annoying albeit, very cute child… who makes good tea…_

He laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going any further. Naru had long ago decided that any excuse to protect Mai would be labeled for the sake of good tea. No one would suspect his true reasons…would they?

"Don't, Mai. Old air is poisonous. Give it a few minutes to clear out and then we'll go down." She nodded, stepping back, and he knows that good tea is the least of his reasons for protecting her.

Sooner than he expected they were climbing down a set of creaking and moaning stairs. He heard Mai trip behind him and sucked in a surprised gasp as he felt her hand on his shoulder, her breath in his ear. He disguised it as a frustrated sigh and can practically hear her eyes rolling. He smirked inwardly, relieved with his quick aversion.

His eyes took in everything in the cellar, from the stone floor that is hiding under years of dirt, to the hand chiseled Cotswold walls, to the French style door ahead, and then to the rusted World War II era piping along the curve of the ceiling, the year 1944 branded into the metal.

Mai ambled around while Miyu talked, and he doubted she was even paying attention, one of her worse faults. The girl had an attention span of a goldfish; 3 seconds and then her mind was wiped blank.

Suddenly the sound of water rushing through the pipes overhead distracted him from his thoughts, and he heard Mai sigh in frustration. He turned to her, relieved to only find the sprinklers had turned on above her.

He couldn't stop the smirk on his face as he watched Mai hunch over in defeat.

"Why me?"

Why her, he didn't know. She certainly did have a streak of bad luck following her and wherever she went, destruction or chaos was sure to come up.

Some people, he supposed, just had a knack for that sort of thing.

_____


	6. Sunsets

Raps echoed through the cellar as the team members knocked on the walls, looking for any weak or hollow spots that could house a hidden passage, but at the end of the hour, all they had come upon were a few mouse holes and scraped, tender knuckles. Takigawa had taken it upon himself to stomp on every inch of the floors to find the hollow spot where the bloody cellar may be, but his actions were in vain.

Kasai had given the team the evening off until it was time to investigate and Madoka suggested that everyone go to a fairground on the pier at the far end of town. Mai breathed in the sea air deeply as the team piled out of the van, the sound of the fair surrounding her; she could smell the candy floss and fair food from the parking lot. She squinted into the sun, trying to glimpse the top of the ferris wheel.

"Meet back here in an hour." Naru said, but they all had already dispersed into the crowd. He and Lin looked at each other before silently walking into the loud, raucous din of the fair.

"Oh, look, a bear!" Mai smiled, pointing to a small cream colored bear hanging in a ring-toss booth. Both she and Takigawa tried to win it, but to no avail. Disappointed, Mai stalked to the ice cream stand and Takigawa left, nearly drooling as he was baited to a vendor by the smell of roasted turkey.

"Don't frown. It makes you look old." Naru appeared beside her and she nearly jumped from fright.

"Hello to you too Naru. Having fun?"

"No."

"What a surprise." She muttered.

"Mai-san!" Both turned to see Kasai walking towards them, his bright sea eyes glinting in the sun. Naru took the opportunity to slip silently away. "I have something for you." He said a little breathlessly, and Mai noticed he was holding something behind his back. "I–um–here." He handed her the highly coveted cream colored bear.

"Oh! Thank you so much Kasai-san!" She smiled brightly at Kasai, who looked a little taken aback at her gratitude, but his lips split into a smile nonetheless. Suddenly she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Naru? He was right here…" She scanned the pier, looking for any sign of her boss. "Sorry Kasai-san, I've got to find him…" With an apologetic glance, she disappeared into the crowd.

She found him on the beach. Her stomach gave a pang as she watched the setting sun reflect across his handsome face, the sea breeze ruffling his dark hair as he stared at the horizon. He made no acknowledgement of her as she approached him.

"Naru, why aren't you going on the rides?"

"Risking my life by riding on a shaky bucket of rusted bolts is not my idea of fun."

"And a mountain of paperwork is?" He didn't answer. "Come on, you can at least ride the ferris wheel."

"No thanks."

"Come _on_! Have some fun for once! Let your hair down!"

"Mai, my hair _is_ down."

"You know what I mean." She sat beside him; the sound of waves breaking against the shore mixed with the busy, chattering sounds of people on the pier. They sat, side by side, and watched the waves in comfortable silence.

"Who gave you the bear?" She turned to look at him, his eyes still focused on the ocean. She was sure hadn't looked at her once since she came.

"Huh?" She looked down at the bear in her lap then back to him. "Oh, Kasai. He won a ring toss for me."

"You shouldn't accept gifts from clients. It's unprofessional."

"Fine, I'll go give it back to the vender then." She said crossly as she stood and turned to leave, brushing sand off her clothes. She began to trudge through the sand back to the pier.

"Wait." She stopped at his voice, but didn't turn.

"What is it Naru?"

"You can keep the bear."

"Why thank you for your permission. I'm glad you're letting me keep the bear." Her tone was overflowing with sarcasm and he nearly rolled his eyes before he stood.

"There's no need to be so cynical." She huffed as he walked up to her. The golden light of the sunset hit her face and he stopped in his steps, momentarily taken aback. Her eyes, which he had never seen as anything remarkable, now glowed brightly, set ablaze by the sun.

"What?" She asked irately, her arms crossed, the bear hanging limply from her hand. He walked to her until his shoes touched the tips of her bare feet. He caught the smell of rosemary and mint, not the warm amber he was used to clinging around the office, the same smell that he always seemed to find on his clothes at night.

"You got a new shampoo."

"I–what? Yes, I did."

"It's nice." He lifted a hand, running it through her short hair.

"Uh, N-Naru, what are you doing?" Her words brought him crashing down to reality, off his sunset high. He blinked.

"It's almost seven. We should get going." He walked past her, back towards the parking lot.

"Yeah." Her voice was rushed, like she herself hadn't quite caught up with the situation, and suddenly she ran past him, sand spraying behind her feet. "I'm going to beat you to the van!" She laughed, but he continued to walk, his mouth breaking into a smile. As Mai climbed over the top of the sandy dune, she slipped, hitting the ground in a plume of sand and dirt. Naru's smile widened and a laugh burst from his lips as he walked past her and touched the van's door.

"You lose." Mai groaned, her face falling back into the sand.

"Mai." She lifted her head, her eyes meeting the shiny tips of Naru's shoes. He knelt beside her and offered his hand. She took it and rose, wiping sand from her clothes. A quiet laugh reached her ears and she looked up at him.

"I wish you had seen yourself fall." He smiled at her and, after a beat of silence, she smiled back, laughter escaping her as well.

"Yeah, it _is_ what I'm best at." They grinned at each other, the golden sunset reflected on their faces; he was still holding her hand. And suddenly Mai knew this was a rare moment she'd remember until the day she died. Suddenly loud laughter reached their attention and they turned as the SPR team headed towards them, their golden moment broken as they walked to meet them at the fair entrance.

"Hey Mai, Naru, where were you two?" Takigawa called. "I won a unicorn!"

"Yeah, he's a man with a pink pony covered in flowers." Ayako smirked, ignoring Takigawa's hurt look.

"But I won it…" He muttered.

"Naru decided the fair was too childish and disappeared, so I went to go look for him."

"Sure you did." Takigawa winked.

"I did!" He and Mai continued their good natured argument as they walked to the van.

"Shibuya-san?" Naru turned, Kasai lagging behind the group, looking a little flustered. "Can I speak with you?" Naru nodded, falling into stride with his client.

"Yes? Is our investigation not satisfactory?"

"Oh, no, I appreciate your help immensely! It's just…Mai-chan." Naru nearly flinched in irritation at Kasai's informal honorific.

"Yes?" His tone was clipped.

"I was just–I wanted to know if it would be alright if I…if I asked her out." Naru saw red. His body acted of his own accord as his foot jutted out a few inches and suddenly Kasai was sprawled on the ground.

"Naru, what did you do?" Mai said indignantly, kneeling beside Kasai.

"Pardon?"

"You tripped him!"She glared at him and once more he was struck by her blazing eyes.

"Mai, you must be seeing things." She huffed in response and helped Kasai to his feet.

"It's fine Mai, I was just being clumsy." Kasai said, brushing his pants before he straightened, looked at Naru and grinned, but to Naru it looked like a satisfied smirk.

As the group left reached the van, Naru lagged behind as usual like a shadowy ghost, hands in his pockets, his happy mood from earlier gone.

"I didn't know you had it in you for schoolboy pranks." Madoka said without looking at him, a knowing smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that line. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Be careful with the battles you pick, Naru. Kasai is probably cleverer than you give him credit for. I know you don't like other men jeopardizing your time with Mai," He scoffed. "But he _is_ our client and you are in his employ right now. So don't pull anything like that again or he may just kick us out…well, maybe not Mai."

Naru's face remained blank, but underneath he was in no mood to be chastised by an adult like he was a child. He knew Madoka was messing with him, pushing all the buttons she knew would make him angry because she hoped it would lead to him admitting something she had suspected all along. She was not going to win this battle.

At least, not while he could help it.

----

The night was uneventful, apart from a few low heat signatures and doors slamming. The whole team knew whatever entities were present, they were being coy, as if this were a game, though no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't provoke them, and all went to bed disappointed and tired.

No one realized the quiet activity was only preceding the unexpected night to come.

Mai awoke to utter silence, save for the sound of air blowing through the vents above. She stared at the ceiling, her mouth cracked and dry, aching for a glass of cold water. She got up, threw her covers back quietly, shut the door to Madoka and Ayako sleeping, and tiptoed down the halls. The silence and utter darkness unnerved her a little, and she didn't have the wits in her sleepy state to bring a flashlight, so she stumbled through the foreign halls a little less than quietly. The cold wood of the grand staircase startled her, and she ran down as quickly as she could, hoping the incessant creaking didn't wake anyone.

She sighed in relief as she reached the kitchen and flicked a small string of lights below the counters on. Opening the fridge, she poured a glass of water from the pitcher and relaxed as the cool water relieved her parched throat.

As she shut the fridge door, a sudden light bloomed in the darkness. It swirled and spun in midair, forming a spiral of an ethereal blue and white glow. Comfortable warmth, like sitting in front of a fire on a cold night, flooded through her and she tried to draw closer, outstretching her hand to catch it, but as her fingertips neared, it evaded her grasp.

The light floated down the hall, and, without hesitating, she followed. Surely, if it was a malevolent spirit, she would sense it. She was solely concentrated on the spinning orb, beautiful and beckoning her to follow without question. As she stared, her mind seemed to draw blank and she could recall nothing, not her name, not her age, not where she was, nothing. Only the orb. So pretty…so entrancing.

The halls turned and continued on around her until they disappeared completely and she could smell fresh sea air, tinged with the promise of rain; she could hear waves crashing against the shore. She felt cold wet grass under her bare feet as the night air bit through her thin sleeping clothes. Suddenly she noticed she was waist deep in cold water, surrounded by the frozen stone statues, and the orb was fully submerged under the fountain. The only way she could get to it was to dive. She hadn't realized it was so deep. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the water, and at the bottom, her fist closed around the orb.

And she was gone.

----

She first noticed the smell of cherry blossoms, fragrant and sweet in the air. The evening was cool, the sky a mixture of pinks and blues. A young woman and man stood talking at the edge of the pool, the Kurayami mansion looming behind them, light from the inside spilling onto the grounds. The woman's long black hair whipped around her pale, pretty face. Her eyes held a look of wisdom far beyond her age. The man was slim and tall, with black hair, wearing the clothes of someone of a lower class than she, possibly a villager.

"No, Hadori. I can't…this cannot go on any longer." The woman's voice was soft and stern.

"W-what do you mean?" His smile faltered under her solemn gaze.

"My father does not approve."

"Since when has that every mattered? Don't you remember what you said to me? You said 'To hell what my father thinks!' What changed?"

"I'm…engaged." She slowly, hesitantly held up her left hand, revealing a small band of gold with a diamond that glinted in the dying sunlight on her ring finger.

"You couldn't tell me this earlier?" His voice was suddenly as cold as ice.

"Given advanced warning, would you have taken this any differently?"

"No."

"This is the end, Hadori. I loved you once. Don't make it be in vain."

"No, Mira! I can't lose you, you're the only person I have! Don't abandon me. Don't leave."

"Who said I was abandoning you? I'm not moving to another planet! We will still share the same town, I will still be able to talk to you, just–"

"Yes, we will be able to talk, but what about kiss? Hold? Caress?" The words were silk on his tongue and she shut her eyes against his charm. "Come on, Mira. You are everything to me. I know you still love me. Please, let's just leave this island. Your father will never know until we're gone, away from him forever."

"I…I can't." She sat on the rock, her head in her hands. He sat beside her at a respectable distance. "You don't know, Hadori. He'll find us, somehow. He will. And when he does, he might kill you."

"If I were with you, it would all be worth it." Their eyes locked and without warning she kissed him hard on the mouth. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, bringing her close. Mai felt like she should turn from this private display of affection. The couple was inseparable, immune and unknowing to the pair of eyes, green with jealousy, that watched them from a window.

The scene changed to night, stars twinkling above. How much time had passed, Mai didn't know. The smell of cherry blossoms still permeated the air. The woman, Mira, sat lounging on the same rock she had sat on earlier, her pale feet dangling in the water. Mai felt a shiver of foreboding pass through her. Suddenly a shadow passed over her form and she looked up, a polite smile on her face.

"Konbonwa. You asked for me?" Mai couldn't see who she was talking to.

"I saw you with him." A dark voice said, and Mira's smile disappeared.

"With who?"

"That son of a bitch. Hadori."

"You have no right to call him that!" She stood, and Mai had to admire her bravery. "And I'll have you know, you're mistaken."

"Do not lie to me, Mira." A pair of piercing green eyes that were eerily familiar stared at the girl.

"I am not lying." Each of her words was accentuated.

"Mira!" She turned away from the man, towards her lover Mai had seen earlier, who was running towards her. "Mira, get away from him, he's p–"

Suddenly there was a gleam of silver and a spurt of thick red. With a choked gasp, Mira fell back, splashing into the pool, a knife buried in her back. Mai stood rigid with shock, her eyes wide, tears pricking at the corners, and a hand clasped to her mouth. She felt as if she were Mira. She couldn't breathe, she was drowning; someone was calling her name and there was a splash near her. Water was rushing in her ears. There was so much water…too much water…she couldn't move. She was dying, she was gone…gone…gone…

Her back arched and suddenly she could breathe again, greedy deep breaths and coughs that wracked her body. Mai, she knew she was Mai now, felt hyperaware of everything, each breath she took, every drop of frigid water on her skin, every crack and detail of the worn gray statues looking down at her.

"You witless girl!" Her head fell to the side and she saw Naru kneeling beside her, soaking wet and eyes blazing. "What the hell were you doing?" He shouted, his cheeks red despite the cold.

"I s-saw it Naru. I saw it." Her voice was hoarse and cracked as the memory played over and over in her head. The blood blooming in the water… it had been so real.

"Saw what?"

"The girl. Mira. She…she's dead. She died right there." Mai pointed a shaky hand at the fountain. "I know who killed her."

"You do? Who?"

"I–I think I do. He had green eyes."

"Kasai? You're saying he–"

""No, the man was different. He looked different… I think he had black hair, and he was older than Kasai, but…th-they're related. I _know_ it. And he wasn't evil. There was s-something about him. Something not right." Mai's hands curled into fists as she watched the knife being buried in Mira's back over and over again.

"It's like there's blood on my hands." She whispered, shaking from shock and cold. Naru looked at her clenched fist, reached out a slim hand and slowly unfurled hers, pressing his mouth to each of her fingers.

"It's all gone now." He said softly, but her head shook to the side, like a flinch. "Mai, it's nearly dawn. You need to go back inside, change into something warm." She nodded weakly and began to stand, but collapsed, her knees shaking. Naru nearly sighed. Of course he was going to have to carry her back. Of course. He lifted her, a little surprised by her weight. She was so much lighter than she looked. Which was odd, considering she ate at every chance she got.

"But–I…" Her resistance was short lived, and in her fatigue, she settled into his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, not noticing how he tensed or how his grip on her tightened. He felt a churning possessiveness deep inside some hidden part of him. He never wanted to see her like this if he could do anything about it. He wanted to protect this shivering girl in his arms above all others.

"Shibuya-san, what happened?" The young maid from earlier, Miyu, rushed up to them in purple pajamas, her dark hair spilled to her shoulders. "You're soaking wet!"

"Mai fell into the pool. Do you have some warm clothes she could change into?"

"Of course." She hurried down the hall and he followed, clutching Mai tighter to him. Miyu ducked into a room and came out quickly with a pair of grey sweatpants and a shirt. "Here, I'll change her." Naru nodded, releasing his hold on Mai a little reluctantly, laying her down on what he could only assume was Miyu's bed. After a few minutes Miyu opened the door and he lifted a sleeping Mai into his arms again, satisfied at the warmth that now radiated from her, though he was still wet.

"Thank you Miyu." She recognized the dismissal and bowed, leaving quietly down the hall. Naru knew he was in her debt now.

He carried Mai to her room, where he gently set her down on the futon and drew the blanket over her. Before he even realized what he had done, he kissed her forehead. He left the room as quickly and silently as he came, not noticing how Madoka rolled over, a smile on her face, her eyes open in the dark.


	7. Mira

_Mira_

"You're sure this is the house?"

"Kasai-san gave us the address."

"Alright…" He killed the engine and turned to the small girl beside him. She was shaking. Nerves? "Mai, are you feeling alright?" Now that he thought about it, she looked paler than usual, deep shadows lining under eyes.

"I'm fine." Warm eyes scanned her face in concern.

"You sure you want to do this? You don't have to. I can take you back up to the mansion and come back with Naru or Lin later."

"No, I–no. I want to do this. For Mira." Takigawa sighed.

"Alright, but if you collapse I really don't want to explain this to Naru." Mai smiled.

"I won't. And besides, he's all bark and no bite."

They rang the doorbell. An old man greeted them, his dark hair streaked with silver, his face deeply lined, but he still looked as she remembered.

"Hadori-sama." Mai bowed.

"Yes, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Sir, I'd like to ask you about Matsumoto Mira." She watched as his face darkened. He glanced around quickly.

"Who sent you here? The police?"

"No sir. I–Mira sent me. It's kind of a long story." His dark eyes darted from her to the young man beside her. There was something about them… He stepped aside.

"Come in. Quickly."

----

Black tea steamed in the cold air. Mai shivered and drew closer to Takigawa, cramped though they were in the small living room.

"Sorry about the temperature."

"It's alright." Dark eyes surveyed the small girl, then moved behind the sofa and drew the blinds shut. He sat slowly in the chair opposite them.

"How do you know about Mira?"

And Mai told him the story. The whole story. Unedited. The full story that the team, save for Naru and Lin, had yet to hear. After the end, she took a hesitant sip of tea, Takigawa sitting beside her, open mouthed, and Hadori sitting opposite, silent. He sighed and shut his eyes, a veined hand rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes…yes, that's what happened. No one else knew…they wouldn't believe–it's so good to hear the truth, after almost half a century."

"We want to help you, sir. I want to help Mira-san." Mai reached over and took the old man's hands in hers, calloused and leathery after years of work. "Please, if there's anything–"

"II thought about leaving, you know. After Mira was–after she died. But I couldn't. I wanted justice too badly. Of course, with the police in the Kurayami's pocket, justice never came. I want to see him go to jail. I want to see him punished for what he's done. Of course, I will help you." He stood, Mai's hands falling from his, and walked to an old bookshelf cluttered with paper and tattered books. He withdrew a large faded red book stuffed with yellowing paper.

"This," He handed it to her. "Is 48 years of evidence."

He stays silent while they flip through it, marveling over every detail he'd made in cramped, neat handwriting.

"There's one more thing…one more thing, I've never told anyone."

"Kurayami-san was possessed." Hadori's eyes widened and looked from one to the other.

"How did you know?" Mai shrugged humbly.

"I put everything together."

"Yes. I have evidence that Minoru Kurayami was possessed, that night and others, by a demon that has long haunted the Kurayami household. It preys after women, preferably young ones, and, after sowing the seeds of distrust and deception, it possesses a member of the family and does not leave until after it has succeeded its mission."

"What do you think it wants?" Takigawa asked, leaning forward in concentration. Hadori shrugged.

"Chaos. Destruction. Fulfillment. Its motives are its own."

"Did you find a way to stop it?"

"No. Not in time to save Mira. After she died, I lost all interest in everything, the demon included. I didn't leave my home for months. I couldn't. Everything reminded me of her. It still does. I can't bear to go outside. I see her everywhere. I can't–" Tears leaked from the wrinkled corners of his eyes. Mai covered his hands with hers.

"Hadori-san," She said softly. "I'm worried. I want to know if this is going to happen again."

"The future is never as clear as one would wish, Mai-san." She withdrew her hands like she'd been burned.

"I–I don't think I ever told you my name."

"You didn't need to." He said simply. "Take this Mai. Stop what I couldn't." Their eyes met, aged and wise, young and unlined. A promise was made.

"I will."

----

"What should we tell him? Mai and Takigawa spoke in hushed tones in the kitchen. The book lay between them on the spotless counter.

"Well, I was thinking, you know, the truth." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah, because that will go over great. 'Hey Kasai, we did some research and turns out your father might not be a murderer after all…'"

"Sorry?" They turned, wide eyed, to the doorway, where Kasai stood. Mai backed against the counter in surprise, the book digging into her back.

"Hey there…how much of that did you hear?" Takigawa asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Enough." His voice was cold.

"Kasai-san, I– do you know anything about this?" Mai handed him the book. They watched as he flipped through it, his expression darkening with each page.

"How–how did you find this?" He asked quietly.

"Someone gave it to us."

"When did you find out about…him?"

"I–a few days ago. I…well, I wasn't possessed, but I–I saw what happened the night Mira died. Your father, he was possessed."

"Miyu told me you fell into the pool and Shibuya-san carried you back in. Was that after–" Mai nodded. "Are you sure he–?"

"Almost positive." Kasai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kasai-san, have you tried, you know, talking to him?" Mai asked.

"It's not that easy, Mai-san. My whole life, my mother told me stories about him, something I can never repeat. My father is no saint. I realized that early on. It's hard to go against something I've believed my whole life."

"We know that, Kasai. We do. We understand this isn't easy for you, but it's probably just as hard for your father. Just, please, talk to him. You've been fed your mother's version of the story your whole life. Maybe now it's time for his."

"Thank you Mai-san. And you too, Takigawa. I–it means a lot."

"Any time." Takigawa grinned.

"I…do you mind keeping this?" He held out the book. "I don't think I can deal with it right now."

"Of course." Mai took it and held it against her chest.

"Of course this means I owe you both now."

"We won't hold you against it." Kasai paused, then nodded his thanks, taken aback by their ease.

"I should be going. Thank you." He left, his green eyes still burning in Mai's mind.

"Aren't you two secretive." Takigawa turned around and Mai jumped. Naru stood in the doorway.

"Why is everyone such a ninja?!" Takigawa said, exasperated, his face in his hand.

"What did he want?"

"Well, it was more of what we had to show him. Take a look." Mai handed him the book. His face was utterly unreadable as his eyes swept the pages.

"Hadori-san gave you this?" They nodded. "How interesting…" Mai coughed into her sleeve and sniffed. His eyes darted to her face. "Not feeling well, Mai?"

"Oh, no, I'm just peachy."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Your nose is red."

"I'm Rudolph." His face was blank. "Rudolph, you know? The red-nosed reindeer." Nothing. "Were you not a child?"

"I can assure Mai, we were all children at one point." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly she was hit by a wave of nausea. "Mai, you're sick. Go to bed. Madoka can cover your shift."

"No, I–" She stumbled and, to Naru's irritation, Takigawa steadied her.

"Bed. Go." Mai huffed and, turning on her heel, stormed down the hall. As she passed the crimson living room, her head began to swim, swiveling of its own accord on her shoulders. She started to feel sick.

_Do __not__ vomit on the rugs…don't do it, Mai. Naru will explode and then you'll have to pay to have cleaned. You're almost to your room, and then you can barf all you'd like._

Mai stumbled on a corner of one of the elaborate rugs and leaned against the wall, willing her head to stop spinning. Her throat was uncomfortably warm. She sunk against the wall and sat down on the floor, putting her head between her knees.

_In and out. In and out. Deep breaths._

She lay against the wall, curling into a ball, breathing softly. Soon she drifted to sleep.

And awoke an hour later in her bed. She sat up, looking around at the empty room, dark and silent but for the sound of air moving in the vents above.

_How did I get here?_

She tossed the covers back and stood, fighting back the wave of dizziness. No more night time swimming for her, that was for sure.

She opened the door and stumbled into someone.

"Hey, slow down there Mai-chan. Feeling better?" She held her head and looked up at Takigawa.

"Wha–yeah, loads, thanks. What's happened?"

"Well, after Kasai-san found you passed out in the hallway, he carried you to your room and then–"

"Wait, you said Kasai-san found me–"

"Passed out in the hall, yeah. You never made it to your room. Man, Naru was pissed."

"Where is he now?"

"Who? Kasai? I don't know. Doing whatever it is he does in the day…"

"No, Naru."

"Oh. He's setting up with Ayako and Lin."

"I have to talk to him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He put an arm in front of her. "Not yet, you're not."

"Bou-san, I told you guys, I'm fine."

"Much as I'd like to believe that…after you passed out in the hallway, that's not the reason." He looked down at her, dark concern flaring in his eyes. "Minoru Kurayami wants to talk to you."

"I–who?"

"Kasai's father. I was sent to tell you he needs to speak to you." Mai's insides seemed to freeze.

"He wants to talk about Mira."


	8. Minoru

_Minoru_

Mai's hand shook on the wooden railing as she climbed the grand staircase. Naru walked silently beside her. He had been withdrawn and sullen ever since she had woken up and she figured it had something to do with Kasai. Takigawa met them at the top; he looked pale. Mai tried to convince herself it was just a trick of the light.

They walked silently down the dark wood paneled corridor to a large door at the end, two old fashioned lamps lighting either side. In the middle of the door lay a brass knocker in the shape of a wailing banshee, ghostly faces trapped in her hair. Naru spoke without looking at her.

"Be careful Mai. He's been possessed once, now he's susceptible for it to happen again." He said, staring at the knocker with a look akin to distaste.

"I will." She looked from one to the other, but neither looked too supportive. She began to panic. "I–in the memory, he looked so dangerous, what if–"

"I know. Try not to think about it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not about to go into a room alone with a murderer." She muttered lowly, in case the door wasn't soundproof.

"Don't worry Mai," Takigawa put a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'll be out here the whole time. If he–if anything happens, scream."

"I know. I'm not afraid, Bou-san, I'm just a little…nervous. Has Kasai-san talked to him yet?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since we spoke to him. He must've though, I mean, why would his dad suddenly want to talk to you about Mira?"

"It's seven o'clock." Naru spoke, looking at his watch. "We're starting the investigation soon. I'd better go." Naru looked at her, his blue eyes piercing, and opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better about it.

"Bye Naru. Good luck."

"Join the team when you're done. Don't dawdle."

"Yes, master." She muttered, watching his retreating form.

"I heard that, Mai. Lord will do."

"Arrogant pi–" The door opened. A shadow fell over her.

"Good evening Taniyama-san."

"Kurayami-sama. Hello." She bowed.

"Please, come in." Mai cast one last look at Takigawa and stepped inside. He looked stricken with worry, but as the door shut she pushed it from her mind.

The room was classically decorated with dark wood paneling and rugs the color of wine. It smelled of old paper and sweet clove cigar smoke. A large oak desk sat in the center, cluttered with paper and books, large bay windows behind it, red velvet curtains draped over them for the night, moonlight trickling through the gaps. Bookshelves lined every other wall, curving over a marble fireplace where a bright fire now burned brightly. Minoru Kurayami sat in an old velvet armchair in front of the fire and beckoned her to come nearer. She sat and, hands shaking, accepted a cup of tea, daring to look into his face.

She nearly dropped the cup.

He looked nothing like she pictured. She thought he at least would look a little sinister. But a slim old man sat before her, his hair and beard silver against an aged thin face, and his heavy lidded green eyes that were so like Kasai's were obtruded by thick glasses. He smiled kindly.

"I'm afraid that in my old age I have contracted some very nasty cataracts." He said, noticing her gaze. His voice was deep and gravely from years of cigar smoke. In fact, she saw an open case on the table beside him.

"Sir, you called me here to talk about–"

"Matsumoto Mira, yes. It has come to my attention that you have…seen her."

"No, sir. I saw what happened the night she–the night she died."

"Ah." His face fell. "Everything?"

"Everything, sir." She paused. "I, well, me and a member of the team, we visited Hadori Haru."

"I see. And what did he have to say?"

"Well, he said you were possessed."

"Possessed…" He murmured. "I'm afraid that I can neither confirm or deny his suspicions. I can't remember anything in that period of time. It was all a blur of hazy colors and sounds."

"Sir, I think that means–"

"Oh, I know very well what that means, Miss Taniyama. It means that I am responsible for the death of my late fiancé."

"But, you didn't do it."

"I was holding the knife, was I not?"

"Yes, but you didn't kill her."

"With all the things I did to her, I may as well have."

"Sir?"

"I take it Kasai has told you stories?"

"No, sir. Well, he told us his mother told him stories–"

"Yes, I'll bet she did."

"–But he didn't want to share them."

"My son has always been very private about us."

"Us?"

"My late wife and I." Mai didn't think it would be polite to ask.

"Sir, I want to talk about the demon. Whether it's going to come back again."

"It very well may. I see no point in lying. It has haunted our family for generations. It never rests. I don't see why it would now."

"Have you tried exorcisms? Kasai-san told us–"

"That other ghost hunting teams have come? Yes, I suppose he would've. This demon goes beyond the usual evil Miss Taniyama. You haven't witnessed it yet, but I think Kasai has neglected to tell you that all the team members who leave here have left in shambles. Nearly all experienced something that they will never speak of, not even to us."

"Kurayami-sama, I–the whole team, we want to help you. It's why we're here."

"But even you cannot grant me the greatest comfort I seek. I want absolution. My memory cleared the moment that knife sank into Mira. I remember watching her die, knowing I was the cause. I stood there. Watched, as Hadori jumped in after her, watched as he brought her body out, watched as he tried to revive her. I watched and did nothing. I couldn't. This," He pulled his collar back, revealing three long thin scars on his neck. "Is from Hadori-san. He attacked me after he realized she was dead. If I had been in his place, I would've done the same. You didn't know her, but Mira was the light of everyone's life. Our marriage had been arranged since birth, we were distant cousins you see, but had never met until that summer. It had only been a few weeks and I already loved her more than life itself. After I–after she died, I wanted to as well. I tried, numerous times. So many, in fact, that I was locked in a room alone for a month. I was nearly mad with grief, and no one understood that I hadn't done it of my own will. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like, had she lived... I think I would've led a much happier life. Though Hadori-san would never be far away."

"Did she love him?"

"At the expense of my pride I must admit that, yes, Mira did love him, more so than I, I'd expect. I was always jealous of him for possessing her affections. Sometimes it made me blind to my actions. In fact, one night, right before she died, I stumbled upon them by the garden pool. There I saw-" He broke off, a dangerous looking pain filling his eyes. "I remember feeling more hurt, more angry than I ever had in my life, but that's all until I saw Mira with the hilt in her back. I remember thinking how ironic it was that here I was with everything, yet Hadori-san had more than I." He stopped, bitterness flooding his voice. "I'm sorry, I cannot discuss him further. Even now it wounds me." They sat in silence. He took a sip of tea.

"Sir, may I ask about Kasai-san?"

"I don't see why not. You know, I may be losing my sight, but even so I can see my son fancies you."

"I–sorry?"

"Well, darling, if you haven't seen it, I shall discuss it no further. But it seems I am in your debt now." His eyes shone brightly behind his thick glasses. Mai felt as if she was looking into the ocean. "You told him to speak with me. Did you know it's been two years and 12 days since he has last uttered a word to me?" Her eyes widened and he sighed. "So wrapped up in our differences, we were both blind to the other's needs. But tonight he spoke to me, all because you asked him to. I had nearly forgotten how his voice sounded. So like mine when I was his age…" His head nodded.

"Sir?" He sat up, his hooded eyes watering behind his glasses.

"I am an old man, Miss Taniyama. I am not as energetic as I once was. Please." He gestured to the door. "I know you do not want to hear the ramblings of a senile old man and the night is young."

"You know, you're wrong, sir. You and Kasai-san are more alike than different." She turned to the door. "Goodnight."

"Wait, Taniyama-san. If all else fails and you find yourself in trouble, remember, follow the golden roses." Mai nodded, her mind already trying to decipher the information. "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you sir." She shut the door. Takigawa stood up from his seat against the wall.

"Mai, good to see you alive." He frowned at her silence. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen any roses around here?"

"Well yeah, there's a whole garden full of them."

"Any gold ones?"

"Gold? No, but there might be some diamond ones." He cracked, grinning.

"Why do I bother?" She huffed, stalking towards the stairs.

"Mai, wait! What'd he have to say?" Takigawa asked, hopping a few steps and stopping on the landing beside her as they turned to head downstairs.

"Hadori-san was right. Minoru-san was possessed when he killed Mira. He said he didn't remember anything until he felt the knife sink into her back."

"Wow…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Anything else?"

"He told me, if I was ever lost, to follow the golden roses."

"Ah. Well, I know I saw yellow roses in the garden…"

"Wouldn't he have said _yellow _roses then?"

"Maybe he likes to speak in riddles."

"You're not helping."

"Then go ask Naru, he's a know-it-al–_hey_ Naru...how long have you been standing there?"

"A tip, Takigawa. Look around before you talk." Naru said, passing by them without a second glace, handing Lin a folder of paper.

"Cripes." Takigawa stalked away and sat down beside Lin at the computer.

"Is everyone setting up?" Mai asked and Lin nodded. "Good, I didn't miss anything..."

"Mai, come with me." Naru took a camera and tripod and handed her an extension cord "Take this. Careful."

She rolled her eyes, catching Lin's small smile and Takigawa's grin, and followed Naru outside, her breath steaming in the night air. Leaves crunched under their feet as they walked to the garden pool. The sun had almost set on the horizon, casting a pink and orange glow on the calm water; she could smell cherry blossoms and shivered at the memory.

"I take it that since you didn't run in screaming that your talk with Kurayami-san went well." He said, setting down the tripod and they set to work putting up the camera.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Did Takigawa have to come in?"

"No, Minoru-san was actually a very nice old man, not at all like I expected."

"What did he tell you?"

"He was possessed when he killed Mira. And he said he was jealous that Mira loved Hadori more than him. I think that night Mira met Hadori here he saw them... you know." His face remained blank and Mai cursed the fates for his thickness. "Having sex." She sputtered quickly, her cheeks redding. "But Mira must not have wanted me to see. And then the next night, the demon possessed Minoru-san and killed her."

"You're positive?" Mai nodded. "Anything else?" She hesitated. He noticed. "Mai, I need to know." And she told him the whole story, everything that had passed between her and Kasai's father, skipping over the fact that Kasai seemed to 'fancy' her. That would do them no good at all.

"And then he said follow the golden roses." He stayed silent, but she could tell he was thinking hard. "I didn't know what it meant either." To her surprise he turned to her, a smile on the edges of his mouth.

"But I do."


	9. Red

_Red Wine River_

"What? You do?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Mai."

"For you, maybe. We can't all be the great Naru the Narcissist, the biggest ego of them all."

"Your unfailing sarcasm isn't needed. Now, would you rather stand here and babble or potentially solve a case?"

"Oh, what a hard decision."

"I still have no need for the sarcasm."

"I apologize, I forgot your needs were greater than mine."

"Mai, be quiet and look down." She sighed irately, but her curiosity was greater. Her eyes widened.

_How could I have been so blind?_

There, lying right at the tips of her sneakers, was a trail of stepping stones, and in each, an imprint of a rose. The setting sun cast the stones in a golden glow. In a daze, she stepped on each of the stones, following the patterns slowly.

"Can you please hurry up Mai? If you keep going at this rate, we'll get to the end tomorrow morning." She looked up to Naru, who was already far ahead of her. She glared and ran to catch up, falling into step beside him. The path twisted around the edges of the pool and garden; the last stone ended at the base of the brown marble amphitheatre that had so marveled her when she first saw it. It shone in the dying sunlight, each of the Roman gods' hands raised in triumph. None of its classic beauty was lost on her.

"Do you see any more?" Mai asked, their eyes scanning the statues. Without a word, Naru stepped forward, his gaze concentrated on something she couldn't see. He slipped behind a statue of Athena, into a narrow hollow. "Naru?"

"Come here." She rolled her eyes but slipped into the narrow hollow, uncomfortably close to Naru, who was studying a rough etching embedded in the marble with unwavering concentration.

"What'd you find?"

"Look." She focused again on the drawing and realized it was a rose, scratched into the marble and traced inexpertly with gold enamel. She traced the outline, unable to believe her eyes. Suddenly she felt his hand close over hers.

She turned to him, his hand still covering hers. A streak of orange sunlight broke through the gap in the wall and slashed across his face, casting his dark eyes in a luminous glow. The way he looked at her… she felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

"Naru? Are you alright?" He blinked. His hand slid from hers.

"The other statues don't have this behind them." He said calmly. She glanced nervously toward him, biting her lip, but as quickly as she had decided to ask she also lost her determined nerve. His calm, cold profile, like nothing had just happened—what would he say if she asked him?

"Naru–"

"This doesn't lead anywhere though. It's a dead end." He looked at his watch. "The sun's almost down. We're late."

She sighed. It would have to wait.

----

Two figures walked down the silent hallway, silhouetted against the moonlit dark, their whispers loud against the natural quiet of night.

"So Mai-chan, care to tell me the real reason you two were late?"

"I _did_ tell you, Bou-san, we found the golden roses. Or at least I think so. I haven't asked Minoru-sama if it's really them yet."

"Right. Sure." He scoffed.

"Will you stop? Nothing went on between us, alright?"

"No need to snap."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven, of course. But you _did_ want something to happen, right?"

"No, Bou-san. I mean, come on, it's _Naru_. Why would I?" To her, her voice didn't sound convincing enough and to him, she wasn't taking the bait.

"Odd… because I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Yeah, I know, I have too. He looks at me like I'm an insufferable child with food on my face."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Bou-san, stop being an instigator." She said nonchalantly, but her heart still pounded at his words. She needed a distraction and checked the map, neatly hand-drawn by Kasai. "We should be close. Here we are." They stopped at a faded blue door that shone in the moonlight, standing out against the dark hall. She looked up at the brass plate above the doorway and carefully turned the knob, pushing open the door with a creak to the dark and ominous bathroom. She turned the hand-held video camera on and it whirred to life, the red light blinking in the darkness.

"Ladies first." Takigawa muttered as they stared into the damp darkness.

"Alright, well…you first then."

"Hardy har-har." He turned his flashlight on and tentatively stepped in, as if the floor was going to cave in. It was certainly larger than they had expected. Old fluorescent lights shone brightly on the dim cement walls and against the back wall a large clawfoot tub sat, a curtain draped around it dirty and rusted with age. Takigawa took a slow step forward.

Mai shouted as he suddenly fell harshly, like he had been pushed. The hard sound of his body hitting the floor echoed in her ears.

"Bou-san! Are you alright?!"

"There's a staircase." He groaned into the black and white tiles and Mai sighed in relief.

"Oh. Ok…good."

"I'm fine by the way." Mai hurried down the small wooden staircase and knelt beside him, helping him up. The lights flickered above them. Clutching tightly to Takigawa's arm, Mai finally got a good look around the room, capturing it in all its rundown desolation on the camera.

It was dark and smelled of age and water and mold. Rusted showerheads lined the walls, separated into crumbling black and white tiled stalls. A large medicine cabinet stretched across the opposite wall, covered by a cracked and dirty mirror. Mai looked at her reflection as they passed, twisted and contorted in the broken glass. Beneath the mirror sat a large basin rimmed with age.

"You'd think Kaisai-san would spring for some renovation." Takigawa muttered, shining his flashlight on the cracked walls, little streams of rust snaking down from each the showers.

"Well, he's only the acting head since his father never leaves his office." Mai said as she gazed around the damp, miserable room. "Minoru-sama is the one who controls the money and, besides, Kasai-san told us no one really uses this bathroom anymore."

"Well I can see why, this place looks like sh–" He stopped at the sound of his foot hitting water. He frowned, looking down, his flashlight reflecting off the large pool of water at their feet.

They shared a curious glance. _What was leaking?_

Their eyes simultaneously followed the sound of water trickling to the floor, to where it overflowed out of the clawfooted bathtub. Mai's heart began to thrum in fear as she focused the camera on the tub. They approached it slowly, and Takigawa reached his hand out to draw back the curtain.

"No, Bou-san, wait! We don't know what's behind there."

"Maybe someone had a bath earlier."

"And forgot to drain it?" Her words did not reassure him and, before he lost his nerve, he yanked back the curtains.

Mai let out a choked scream and stepped back, but he stood there, frozen.

A woman lay under the dirty water in a flowing beautiful kimono the color of red wine, her pale eyelids closed and her hands clasped over her chest, two thin open slashes jetting across her wrists, though no blood flowed out. A rusted razor lay in the water, stained a rusty brown with dried blood. Her dark hair, streaked with silver, had come loose from the bun that had been in the photo Unthinking, Mai reached out to her.

"Mai, don't–"

She touched the water. It rippled under her fingers. Underneath the water, the woman's eyes opened, a filmy milky white and blue.

A clammy pale hand shot out of the water and wrapped around her wrist.

"Mai!" Takigawa yanked her away and stepped in front of her. The woman sat up in the tub, a thin water wrinkled hand grasping the rim as she stood, her dark hair falling against her face in a dripping wet curtain. Water fell from her body, pouring onto the floor as she stepped from the bathtub. Mai felt tremendously sick, like her stomach was forcing its way into her throat, but she couldn't look away.

"Rin Pyō Tō Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai–" The woman tilted her head as if she was curious, her large filmy eyes turning to Takigawa. She opened her mouth, a high pitched unnatural scream piercing Mai's ears. She saw Takigawa stumble backwards, his foot slipping on the pooled water, and she lurched forward, but it was too late. He fell against the sink counter and she heard his head hit the corner with a sickening crack. He hit the ground and didn't move, the water soaking through his clothes.

"Bou-san!" She reached out to him, watching, terrified, as blood trickled down his face, but an cold, clammy pale hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her to the ground. The camera fell from her hands and hit the ground, the lens focused on her face. A jolt of fear hit her, not from the situation but from the thought of what Naru would do to her when he found out she damaged a camera.

Of all the things to worry about.

The hand tightened around her ankle. An icy coldness began to snake around her throat and with only seconds left, she did what she could.

She screamed.

Felt her body sliding backwards, away from the door. Past Takigawa, who lay still. Over the slippery tiles as water soaked into her clothes.

And she became numb.

----

Through the empty halls, down the grand staircase, past various patrolling team members, through the winding corridor and into the large bright living room, John Brown's head snapped up in shock.

"Dear God." He looked around for Naru, his heart pounding with fear, his white strained knuckles wrapped tightly around his rosary. "Shibuya-san, please come with me. I fear something horrible has happened." He grasped his boss's arm and led him to the stairs.

"Where?" Naru's voice was calm, collected. John doubted it would be so if he had felt the spirit that still lingered upstairs.

"The upstairs bathroom." He said urgently as he hurried up the large staircase.

"Mai and Takigawa are already investigating there."

"Yes, but something's wrong. I can feel it." They approached the bathroom and he felt an ominous presence. Something tainted. Something evil. Water pooled at the threshold.

He opened the doo to the dank, dark room. He could still feel fear fresh in the air. With paralyzing shock he saw a body lying on the floor, dark blood trickling into the water.

"Takigawa-san!" He and Naru rushed to him, and with a flood of relief, he felt a strong pulse under his fingers.

"Thank god. He's just unconscious." Naru nodded, his dark eyes scanning the room. Cold fear began to pump through his veins. He felt like a hole was being drilled in his stomach, slowly and painfully. He reached down and carefully picked up the abandoned video camera. In any other situation, he would've chastised her to no end for leaving it so carelessly, but he knew this was not by her choice.

"Mai's gone." He said quietly, confirming his mounting fear. He clutched the camera to his side, his knuckles white with strain.

He couldn't think. Pressure built inside him. He tried to control it, but it was in vain.

One of the showerheads burst, spewing aged, rusted water onto the floor. John gave a shout, nearly spilling the small bottle of smelling salts as he held them to Takigawa's nose.

_Mai's gone._

----

The scene flickered in front of him on the monitor. He heard her voice, calling out in worry, speaking in scared tones, telling Takigawa to be careful. He heard her scream as she was dragged away. He saw her fear, and at that very moment he had sat in his chair, calm and cool, ignorant of the reigning terror upstairs.

He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

The body he knew to be dead rising from the water was burned in his mind. Mai must've been terrified. He saw the camera as it shook in her hands that he held just hours before, focused on only the woman as she crawled out of the tub. The creature's unnatural scream, like a banshee, made him flinch. Lin did too. Naru could see the tension in Lin's body and knew he probably looked no better. All his control had begun to crumble at the image of Mai being dragged away, unmoving, by an invisible force.

_Follow the golden roses._

He stood abruptly and walked past the huddled team, sans Mai and plus a conscious Takigawa, whose head had been neatly bandaged by Ayako.

"Naru, where are you going?" Lin hurried after him.

"To see Minoru-sama."

"He said specifically not to be disturbed."

"I don't care. Mai is missing. It's time for him to start telling the truth." Lin stopped on the middle of the staircase, his bright careful eyes watching Naru as he continued up. "See to it that we are not interrupted." Lin nodded.

Naru did not knock.

He did not storm in either.

He opened the door, walked in and stood before the old man, staring into his heavy lidded green eyes coldly.

"Is she gone?" Minoru had been expecting him since they had first stepped into his house.

"Yes. You know where she is." The boy reminded him of Hadori, so confident in his actions. So cool and calculated in his words. So ignorant and blind in the heed of his purpose.

"No, I do not. You assume too much."

"You told her to follow the golden roses if she was in trouble. Why? What did you want her to find?"

"I wanted her to find nothing. Only what she was looking for."

"Why must you speak in riddles? Mai wasn't looking for anything. _Something_ found _her_, and I want to know everything you know about it."

"I told her everything. If she did not divulge the entirety of our conversation, then that is her prerogative–"

"This isn't a game! Mai is missing, and I am responsible for her safety. Every second I stand here listening to your cryptic sentences, she is in more and more danger. Time is precious, so I suggest you either tell me what you told her or I have no business being here."

"You are too rash in your manner. Granted, yelling only serves to deafen the other's cries and you realized that long ago, haven't you? But hear this," Naru saw his eyes darken, but he stood his ground. He would not be intimidated. He had to find her, before something else did. He needed to. "If ever you are lost, follow the golden roses. The time is ripe. They will lead you to what you desire." Naru nodded and without another word, he strode from the room and shut the door.

As soon as he heard the click of the door handle falling into place, he began to run.

----

_**Je suis très excité, je peux sentir les 100 commentaires! Nous sommes si près!**__** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien! Le conte n'a pas encore à la fin, alors soyez prêt!**_

**_ (did that sound really excited or what?)_**


	10. Teeth

**For _archangelBBQ_, the most excellent 100th reviewer and also the possessor of the most contradicting penname I've ever heard, and _LadyAbbess_, whose review made me smile like a fool.**

---

HiddenTeeth

---

The night was calm.

The pool was still as glass, reflecting the doomed stone faces above and the golden lights of the mansion that loomed behind it. The sound of gravel crunching underneath feet broke the quiet serene calm of the gardens.

Beneath his standard black shirt, Naru's heart raced, pounded against his chest in a desperate fury, yet not from strain. From fear, new, foreign and unsettlingly unfamiliar to him. Her scream pulsed through his ears. It consumed his thoughts like fire to paper.

Stones with roses imprinted into them passed under his feet, so unnoticed and yet so crucial to him.

The marble amphitheatre loomed in his view.

He hoped Minoru was right.

Hoped the roses led him straight to Mai.

Hoped she would still be in one piece when he got there.

---

Someone was with her.

She was sure before she even opened her eyes. White flashes blurred and sharpened behind her eyelids. She wanted to keep them shut, to pretend that she was alone in a warm bed.

She opened her eyes.

She was lying on a dirt floor and looked blearily around. From the bright moonlight beaming through the lone window, she could see the cluttered ancient trash and rusted old debris littered around her. An old shed? A basement? She had no way of knowing.

She sat up. Her head spun on her shoulders, like it was made of air and lead at the same time. Her vision focused suddenly. She could see.

She screamed.

A girl sat in front of her, cross legged. Large black eyes stared at her, unwavering in the dim room. Hungrily, she stared, her eyes like embers in a dying fire. Her plain white dress made her cracked, ash gray skin like so many jagged pieces of a puzzle, glow dauntingly in the moonlight.

She was not human, Mai knew that much.

Its head tilted and it grinned wolfishly, its teeth far too sharp, too long, more of an animal's, a predator's, than a human's. It began to crawl in slow, jarred movements, like a faulty machine, on its hands towards Mai, its nails, black and sharp like talons, digging into the earth floor. Mai tried to stand. Her knees shook underneath her. Her head spun. She cried out in desperation. Tripped over a piece of rusted metal. Twisted her ankle. Fell back against the wall. She was too far from the door. She wouldn't be able to run very far either.

The creature's head twisted sideways to an impossible angle.

Its grin widened, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

It struck.

---

Naru's heart threatened to burst from his chest as he stumbled through the dark night, the stones barely visible under his feet, but he could feel them, the only real thing he could focus on. He had circled the amphitheatre three times, examined every detail, but he could find no sign of Mai.

With calm calculated sweeping motions, he searched the soft ground for any signs of the rose stones. Precious minutes ticked away and every futile search made his chest ache. Forcing himself to work carefully and precisely was a cruel, slow torture to him. What if Mai was hurt…or worse? His mind couldn't wrap itself around such a possibility. It had only just started to accept that she had disappeared. Mai was _not_ allowed to get hurt. It was his responsibility that he should always be there to make sure she was safe. It wasn't just chance that he was there to grab her whenever she fell nor was it luck that had him shielding her from any attackers. He always kept an eye on Mai, knowing with precise certainty that something would happen to her. Something always did, she had the worst luck of anyone he knew, but this was different...this…He knew he would break if something happened to her. If she was hurt…he wouldn't be able to stop the possession of rage and guilt that threatened to overtake him. He didn't want to lose seeing her every day, having her in his life. Didn't want to ever lose the ever engaging, bright light that he knew as Mai.

A stray beam of moonlight broke from the cloudy night and shone on the ground. Catching the glint, he looked towards the tree line and suddenly felt as if he would collapse. There, beneath a thin layer of dirt and underbrush, was a stone with a faded rose and beside that pressed in damp earth was the slight imprint of something that had been dragged. Or someone. He pushed through the trees, carefully swiping his shoes on the ground, kicking up dust and dirt, and revealing a faded path of stone roses. Soon he was running full force through the forest, crashing through the underbrush, blindly following the path with more faith than a holy man in Christ. He was sprinting like Death itself was after him. Leaves crunched underfoot, twigs snapping constantly under the soles of his shoes. He was amazed that he didn't feel tired, though his heart beat madly against his chest like a war drum.

The back of the amphitheatre appeared, shining like a mausoleum in the night. A large slab of white stone, so obviously different from the rest of the wall, jutted out awkwardly like an appendage, a thing added quickly on in second thought. Naru was certain that if the chalky wall was knocked down, it would have a familiar rose carved inexpertly on its other side. A doorway was carved into the white alcove and he had to stoop to enter.

A stone staircase spiraled down in front of him, dark little droplets staining the steps. He knelt down, his finger brushing the rough stone, and he brought it under the flashlight. With a shock, he realized the blood was fresh. He bounded down the steps, absorbing only the briefest scent of rotting wood, the sweet aroma of flowers and a damp rusted metal scent that tainted the air.

Her blood still stained his finger.

---

Darkness, Death itself, squeezed around her like a snake around its prey. She was alone, floating in the space between spaces, between her body and the Hereafter. Fear and pain were her only companions.

Mai knew she could very well be dying or even dead already, and the only thing she was absolutely certain of was the pain burning through her every muscle. Surely if she was dead, she wouldn't feel pain any longer. The blazing white lights had faded, morphed into little orbs, dancing around her eyes in soft globes that spun around each other like shavings of dust in the light. Faintly, whispers, muted and distorted, drifted through the air around her, invisible lips caressing her ears. They were too quiet for her to make out anything, even the words that floated right by her ears, but Mai suspected that if she listened closely, she would hear her parents, her ancestors, and perhaps even Gene. She suspected that she'd discover the answers to any and all the questions of the world.

That she would find the answer to life itself.

She strained to hear the words that became clearer and clearer with every second.

---

_Stay with the facts. Don't lose it over a few drops of blood that might not even be hers._

At least his rationale was still trying to function. Still trying to stave off the mad wondering.

Another subtle thought, more terrifying than anything else was irritating his already panicked state. _You don't know what you have until it's gone._ He felt his agitation thicken as he bounded down the stairs. One single-minded purpose ran through his head: Get to Mai. Find her.

The rotting door at the bottom, wedged roughly in an uneven stone doorway, even with its rusted lock, didn't stand any kind of chance.

As the door settled at his feet, the unmistakable scent of fresh blood assaulted his nose, the smell heavy with iron and salinity. He rushed forward to Mai's unmistakable, unmoving form, lying in a pool of blood that glistened black in the moonlight. She looked as if she had been tossed carelessly aside like a ragdoll.

Or a corpse.

"Mai." He knelt beside her. Carefully took her in his arms. And shook her. Hard.

Her clothes underneath his fingers were soaked with the dark liquid under her body, as well as damp moisture and dirt from being dragged across the dewy ground. Managing to hold Mai in one arm, he tore off the black shirt he was wearing, leaving him in a thin white undershirt, and ripped it into long strips. He bound each of the slashes and cuts, save for the two long gashes down her face, like some animal had slowly raked its claws across her face.

"Wake up, Mai. God damn it…" He felt his throat swell painfully. "Wake up you silly girl!"

_I love you…_ his distantly recalled her words, spoken so long ago. He had rejected her once. Now it might be too late.

"Mai!" His voice shook with an emotion that was beyond his ability to name. Some might identify it as a mixture of desperation and grief. Something he had only felt once before. It felt like pain, but no… agony. It was agony, undiluted and raw, making his stomach tremble and tears prick at his eyes.

A slight movement of her eyelids made him shake her again. Could it have been a trick? Nature's cruel last joke? "Mai!" He called her name again and again, his desperation increasing every time her name left his mouth.

When her eyes broke open, he thought he would collapse from relief. It was a strange feeling for him, something he rarely, if ever, felt. Something he had waited to feel when he was younger, when a phone call would come, telling him Gene was coming home, alive and well. Yet no such call came, in fact, the opposite did. Since that day, relief was not on his itinerary of important emotions. So uncultivated and unused, it had lay dormant, and now it had broken free in such a powerful burst he felt as if his heart had seized to a sudden stop from shock.

His thoughts had always been carefully calculated, planned and organized. He was a logical person, ruled by rationale; relief was just as foreign to him as fear. If something couldn't be supported by facts, then it was illogical and offered no service to his attention. Maybe that was why he had continued the SPR branch in Japan, to challenge himself, to find logic in the illogical. But Mai…everything was different with her. She had been an enigma to him ever since he had met her. She turned his views any which she pleased, yet she never saw things the same way he did. She was ruled by emotions and for him, always, it was so hard to resist her charms completely. Long ago he had given up shutting her out, though he had tried. It wasn't in his nature to be exceptionally kind, but he cared for Mai nonetheless.

"N-Naru. You…came." She rasped out. He watched as her gaze roved from his dirty clothes to his face, her heavy lidded eyes unfocused and dazed as she looked into his face. "I must be dead."

"And...why is that?" He didn't like the way his voice trembled.

"You're wearing white." She smiled through the blood trailing down her face and he felt an unsettling calm hit him. At least she was well enough to make jokes. He watched as she stared at his face and was struck, paralyzed where he knelt beside her. "You've got blood on you." She whispered, shutting her eyes, the serene calm of sleep breaking over her face. He sat in the still silence, his cool eyes focused on her peaceful, bloodied expression.

He had taken it upon himself to protect her above all others. And he had failed.

He would not make the same mistake again.

In one swift motion, he lifted her from the already congealing blood underneath her, into his arms, and turned to the doorway, yet something blocked his path.

Someone.

A girl, in a lemon yellow dress with blonde hair tied back in a purple ribbon stood before him. Her face was soft and gentle. Her large crimson colored eyes turned to him.

"I watched her for you." She spoke serenely, a dimpled smile gracing her face. "Jane wanted to hurt her, but I stopped her."

"Who is Jane?" The girl's smile remained sealed. He tried to keep his voice even as he asked again, "_Who is Jane?_"

"You didn't say the magic word." She teased in a sing song voice.

"_Please_, tell me who Jane is."

"Jane is my sister and we," The girl turned, revealing another girl–no–creature, her skin ash gray and her teeth too pointed and long to be human. He could see blood crusting under its black talons. "Are one and the same."

"Did you do this to her?" The girl and creature shook their heads slowly, putting a finger to their lips in mirrored movement.

"A secret's not a secret if you share it." They both giggled, too innocent for the creature on the right, too human for the girl on the left. A burst of anger and frustration broke through his control and a piece of scrap metal flew from the corner, into the phantasms. The macabre, disparate twins disappeared in a misty vapor of gray and crimson.

He strode from the room, Mai safe in his arms, and headed up the stairs, beginning the trek towards the mansion, which radiated brightly through the grounds like a beacon against the dark night.


	11. Prayers

For Calkat & KaiSea

* * *

Mai awoke in a cold sweat, golden blades of wheat blowing in the breeze around her. Rocks and damp clumps of earth dug uncomfortably into her back. She sat up, every muscle protesting in a dull pain. The sky above her was a solid gray streaking every direction, only a thin layer of sunlight grazing through to the ground. She heard the sound of waves crashing against rock and turned to stand.

She screamed and felt her stomach drop dangerously as her hand met air. She lost her balance and nearly rolled over off the side of a steep cliff, into the raging, disturbed waters below. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back to safety and she took a moment to regain herself.

"Th–thank you."

"Any time, Mai. Now I see why Noll is always worried about you. You are a danger magnet." Startled, she looked up, into Gene's grinning face.

"Gene!" She launched herself into his arms, smiling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. He could feel her heartbeat and wished, not for the first time, that he could offer the same to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit sooner."

"Buried in paperwork, eh?" He smiled softly, savoring her calming presence that he had so missed. Glad that she was here, safe, though for lack of a better word.

"You could say that. They didn't take too kindly to me resigning my place as your guardian."

"You what?" Her shocked, hurt expression cut him to the core. Made him want to take her in his arms and never let her go back to a world full of coldness and cruelty that he had witnessed personally as an invisible bystander.

"I'm not going to lie and give you the standard machismo response that it was for your own good. It was a selfish action, something that both Noll and I are prone to do too often." He grinned sheepishly, but soon it slid off his face, replaced by a somber stare. "Mai, I resigned my post as your guardian, not because I love you, but because Noll does." He was met by a heavy silence as she stared at the wheat blades bending in the wind. He tucked a lock of wild hair blowing in the breeze behind her ear. "You can't ignore or deny it anymore. It's true, I can assure you of it. I know it isn't in Noll's nature to be excessively caring, but he does care for you, in his own way."

"Treating me like an insufferable child is his way of showing he cares for me?" She turned to him, her eyes blazing with hurt. "Gene, to him, it's like I do nothing right. Like nothing I do is good enough."

"He acts that way to protect you, and himself. Noll and I, as I've said before, are very selfish people."

"Him more than you." She muttered.

"Mai, trust me. I know my brother better than he knows himself. It's a twin thing."

"I don't want you to leave." She said quietly, her words carried by the soft wind.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mai. I could never leave you. I'm too selfish, remember?" He smiles gently and she can't help but feel a grin tug at her lips.

"I'm glad."

They sit under gray skies, on the edge of the cliff, their feet dangling above tumultuous frothy green water.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"While I've been away? Not much. After I resigned, I had to go before The Committee and–"

"There's a Committee?"

"Well, yeah, someone has to keep the peace here. Anyways, they told me to think it over, because giving you up meant that you could be in great danger without a guardian. So I was temporarily detained." His blue eyes turned to her, suddenly dark with ire. "An–and then, last night, when you were attacked, they wouldn't let me get to you, but I tried, Mai. I tried. I want you to know that."

"But... if you were detained, why are you here now?"

"Watching you die Mai, knowing I could do nothing, knowing I had risked your safety for nothing, I…I completely lost it. They were forced to release me, and I came here as quickly as I could." He took her hand, clear of any marring wounds that she had in life. Ran his hand over her smooth skin. "If I lost control, I can't imagine what Noll did."

"I wouldn't know. I mean, I remember flashes of his face and that he spoke to me, but I don't think I've woken up yet." She looked away, at the waves crashing onto the rocks. Suddenly, a terrifying thought struck her. "Gene, am I–"

"No. You're alive, but injured. Badly. Knowing Noll, he won't let you on the case again for a while, if at all."

"But that's not fair!" She stood up, her hair whipping around her face in the now raging wind. Gene looked up at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Noll wants what's best for you. I know that when you wake up, you definitely won't feel like moving." He sighed and stared out into the vast ocean. Pitch black and dark green clouds billowed on the horizon. His dark hair blew back in waves underneath the sea breeze. A thin layer of sea salt was culminating on his clothes.

"Dark times are coming, Mai. There's going to be a time when I won't be able to protect you, and not for lack of trying. Some things are out of my control."

"Do you mean the demons?"

"'Demons'?" He looked up at her in confusion. "Mai, I can tell you with absolute certainty that there is only one demon in the Kurayami household."

* * *

Tense silence blanketed the parlor. The thin, calm light of dawn seeped through the blue curtains.

"Is he still with her?"

"He hasn't left since he got here." An untouched pot of tea steamed in the cool air. Silence again. John's lips moved feverishly in a quiet prayer.

"She doesn't look good." Ayako spoke, for the first time since she had emerged from Mai's room.

"I wouldn't expect her to." Takigawa replied. "I couldn't even see her face under all that blood." He saw Kasai out of the corner of his eyes, sitting alone in the corner of the room. His bright eyes were concentrated on the floor, his face ashen.

"Did Naru say anything?"

"No, but I heard him mutter about someone named Jane." Kasai raised his head.

"Jane?" Every eye in the room turned to him.

"You know her?" He shook his head.

"No, but she used to live here. She was one of the children who disappeared around the well."

"I think she was the one who did that to Mai-chan." Takigawa said quietly.

"But…but that's impossible, a child couldn't have done that–"

"But a malevolent spirit could've." Lin spoke up, for the first time in hours. "An angry spirit has no boundaries or limitations. It will do what it wants, when it wants."

With that ominous pronouncement, they fell back into silence.

* * *

"What? But, when I was attacked–"

"Evil takes many forms, Mai." Gene said darkly. The sea wind whipped their hair back. She stared at him in confusion. "The demon that possesses the household also possesses the spirits that it has claimed. It takes their form and attacks, to ward off any investigators from it. This demon is not stupid. It knows that if it's discovered, it will be exorcized and its reign will be over."

"How can we stop it?" A loud clap of thunder made her jump. Gene turned his eyes to the sky.

"The storm is getting closer."

"Gene, please, tell me." He turned his head back down from the darkening sky, towards her, sudden fear leaking into his eyes.

"Mai, I don't have much time left. If you come back here and you see me, don't come near. I don't think it will be me. The demon knows I'm your guardian and it's going to try and lure you here and attack you, in your mind where no one else can help. Mai," He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Your safety is the most important thing in my life now, and in Noll's. Whatever you do, keep yourself safe."

"Gene, I'm scared. You can't leave, I can't do this alone." She felt her throat swell with unshed tears.

"I promised Mai. I will never leave you. And you won't be alone. Noll is waiting for you. Has been all night. He hasn't left your side. Now," He placed a hand on either side of her face, holding her. "I need you to wake up, before-" Another clap of thunder drowned out his words.

Across golden fields of wheat bending in the wind, a rose the color of wine bloomed from a pile of ashes.

"Mai, I need you to–" Gene's face shifted, transformed in a swirl of gray mist. Bright red eyes stared at her. Claws dug into her face. A vicious snarl ripped from the scarred snout of a wolf-like creature. She could feel its hot breath, sharp fangs inches from her face. She screamed. Tried to stand.

And stumbled off the edge of the cliff, towards tumultuous waters.

* * *

Through the labyrinth of the Kurayami hallways, in one of the subtly elegant guest rooms, blood appeared on Mai's sleeping face. Dark blue eyes suddenly focused on her, worried under layers of exhaustion. He leaned down to examine the unprovoked blood. She was not physically wounded…so where was it coming from?

Suddenly Mai awoke, sitting up with a gasp and hitting Naru in the forehead in the process.

* * *

Silent hours passed for the team.

The tea grew cold. Bright sunlight streamed through the parlor curtains. Ayako wrung a napkin between her hands anxiously. Suddenly, the sound of loud footsteps thundered down the stairs. Takigawa appeared in the doorway, his hair and eyes wild. A smile split across his face.

"Mai's awake."


	12. Spines

_SpineSweeping_

He hissed as an alcohol soaked napkin was pressed to his bloodied lip.

"The sting will go away. Stop being a baby."

"Am I not the one who's supposed to be saying that? And you're supposed to be in bed still."

"I don't see you stopping me." He glared at her, but

"Mai, it hasn't even been one day since-"

"Naru, I'm fine. I'm alive, right?" He nodded stiffly. "So stop worrying!" He wanted to say he had been worrying nonstop since he had found her almost lifeless in that hellhole of a shed. His careful eyes watched her scratched face. Watched the two stitched gashes running down her face. Knew they wouldn't heal without scarring.

"Ayako said–"

"'Stay in bed until you feel better.'" Mai mocked in a weak impersonation of Ayako. "And I feel better." He scoffed. "I do! Seeing Gene made me feel so much better, it always does." She smiled. Turned away to throw away the bloodied napkin. Missed his desolate, lost expression, which realigned into his calm mask when she turned back. He missed her concerned frown as she stared at the French sink, worry for Gene burdening her thoughts.

"You guys!" Takigawa ran in breathing heavily with excitement, his hair tousled messily. "Guys! We're going to have a party!"

"_What?_" They spoke in unison, both equally stunned and unhappy at the news.

"Yeah, I know!" He mistook their shock for joy. "Minoru-sama said it was for Mai's recovery!"

"A party's not going to help her get _better_, it's–"

"Fine, Naru. It's fine. Tell him I'm honored that he would throw a party for me." Takigawa nodded and disappeared. She turned back to Naru, glaring. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" He asked calmly, arching an eyebrow coolly.

"Like having a party is the end of the world! Look, I'm no happier about it than you–"

"Could've fooled me."

"–_but _he's our client and what he says goes. I would've thought you, of all people, would agree. So," She shoves the band-aid box in his hands. "Be gracious for once. He's doing a kind thing for us." She mimicked his eyebrow arch. Strode from the room.

He watched her walk away, leaving him with only his thoughts, the bright kitchen lights and a half empty box of band-aids.

---

She lay asleep, tucked under layers of warm covers in the chilly night. Her hand by her head twitched.

And she entered the realm.

The sky thundered above her. Lighting cracked like a whip in the middle of thick dark clouds. Wind howled through the blades of wheat, uprooting large masses in uneven spots and sweeping them into the raging waters below. Was it her imagination or had the cliffs grown smaller?

_Idiot, the cliffs aren't growing smaller. _A voice that sounded a lot like Naru chided in her head. _The water level is rising._

She fought vicious winds as she trekked through the rocky field, a dull windswept glow in the dark weather. Thunder cracked above. The sky split, spilling rain over the earth. Her thin cardigan was no match for the cold.

"Gene?" She cried out in desperation, squinting into the storm. "Gene!" A shadow roamed in the foggy sleet ahead of her . "Gene?" She said quietly, heading blindly towards it. It turned. She froze under its crimson gaze.

_The demon knows I'm your guardian and it's going to try and lure you here and attack you._

She stumbled back, tripping over dirt and rocks. Her ankle couldn't support her weight and she fell back, hitting her head harshly on the ground. As she lay in pain, the shadow approached. Thunder and the creature's predatory snarls rolled through the air. She got up, shaking in the rain. She felt warm blood trickle from her temple.

A hand on her shoulder.

"I told you not to come back, you silly girl!" His look of cold concentration, all traces of his good-humour gone, his dark gaze, black hair matted to the sides of his face. At that moment, Gene and Naru could've been the same person. Rain streamed from his face, his jaw set in concentration. His blue eyes turned white. A burst of white energy spiralled toward the shadow and it evaporated in a dark grey mist.

Gene nearly collapsed, but Mai steadied him. Draped one of his arms over her shoulders. And began walking.

Fighting wind and freezing rain, she journeyed through the barren, rocky unchanging scenery for what seemed to be hours, all the while supporting a stumbling, half conscious Gene.

"G-go to the left." She heard his voice in her ears, soft against the howling wind. She turned, only to be met with more sleet and darkness.

"But Gene, there's nothing th–"

"Just trust me, Mai." She felt his breath on her ear, pleading. She paused. Nodded. Shifted his weight on her shoulders. The chill bit down to her bones, freezing every joint and tendon. She wouldn't be able to go on very farther, and with Gene in the state he was in...what she really needed now was shelter–

A shadow appeared ahead, and for a moment fear struck her deep in her heart. But it grew larger, too large to be any kind of threat. It was a cave.

She wanted to cry in relief.

Ducking into the alcove, she set Gene down against the rocky wall, and huddled beside him, curling away from the entrance.

"It's your mind, Mai. You are God and thy word shall come to fruition." Gene said feebly, a weak smile on his lips.

"Gene?" She heard him answer slightly. "Will you be alright?" He nodded.

"I had to use a lot of energy to ward the demon away."

"Gene, I'm so sorry, I didn't know–and after you said–"

"It's okay, Mai. I'll survive." He turned his eyes to her. "It was looking for you, you know. Mai, if it finds you, it will trap you here and there will be nothing I can do."

"Gene, before, you were going to tell me how to stop it, and then....then–"

"It took my form and attacked you."

"No...it was you talking to me one moment, and then the next it was this...wolf-like creature." She turned her head, looking towards the entrance, and he saw the crescent moon shaped scars on her cheek.

"It did that to you." She said nothing. Swallowed hard. Nodded. She couldn't look at him. A rock tore itself from the wall and shot off into the rain outside.

"Gene, please at least try to save your energy."

"Mai, I don't think you understand. I am your _guardian_. It is my job to protect you. Only you. Noll has that job in life. I have it in death."

"Don't be so morbid. Anyways, I wanted to know how we can stop this thing, not–" The ground shook. Gene stood, Mai clutching his arm. Her knuckles were white with strain. He took a step forward, towards the darkness that thundered with rain. "Gene, wait–"

A deafening screech pierced the air. Her world seemed to crumble around her. Literally. Gene covered her and ducked out of the way of the collapsing walls. Winds tore around them, threatening to rip her very body in two. A black mass stood on the horizon. Red eyes blared through the thick, dust filled wind.

"Mai, don't come back. You're not safe." Gene said urgently, keeping her close to him. The shadow was approaching, a tornado on the horizon. It tore chunks of earth from the ground as if it had claws, growing ever closer to them. "Go back to Noll. Stay there. Do not come back, you understand? Your dreams are no longer your own." He looked back at the twister then turned to her, his hair blowing wild from the galeforce winds. "Mai, I need you to wake up, alright?"

"Mai, wake up!"

She bolted upright, but Naru ducked out of the way in time to avoid hitting her again. She felt cold tears streaming down her face. Her face felt numb from cold, yet she felt warm under her covers.

"N-Naru, it's Gene...Gene..."

"What?" He took her shoulders. Something inside him splintered at her words. At the tears on her face. "Mai, what happened? You were having some sort of seizure while you were sleeping. You were even foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog."

"We-Gene and I-were attacked, and Gene...I–I woke up. I don't know what happened to him." She shut her eyes, tears dripping from her eyelashes. "I'm sorry."

"Mai." His voice made her look up, into his face. "It's alright. Gene, contrary to popular belief, is an adult. He can take care of himself. What's important is that you got out unharmed." She felt the side of her head throb where she had hit the rock. She didn't want to contradict him.

"But Gene–" He stood, the light spilling from the hall glinting in his dark eyes.

"_Can take care of himself._" Naru repeated again, his voice cold. "Go back to sleep, Mai." The door clicked shut, leaving her alone, tears still fresh on her face.

She did not go back to sleep. Worry for Gene ate at her, consumed her every thought, yet she didn't want to return, in case she made things worse.

She lay awake and stared at the ceiling until dawn, when finally, her agitation built to the point where she had to get up or she would go mad with worry.

The halls were quiet and still. She wandered to the kitchen, her flashlight's beam guiding her way. Though when she walked into the kitchen, she found she was not alone.

Naru sat at the island counter, the bright light above him blaring through the darkness, setting his eyes into shadow, a halo of light shining on his dark hair.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He looked up. She could see lines under his eyes.

"Mai, you're awake. Good. Tea."

"Yeah, yeah. I was going to make some anyways." She shuffled to the counter and started rifling through various jars. His careful eyes watched her fill the kettle and set it on the stove, then darted back to the folder in front of him when she turned to him.

"I see you've learned from before."

"Hmm?"

"You brought a flashlight."

"Oh. Yeah. Thought you might recommend it. You know, don't make the same mistake twice, that kind of thing." She tentatively sat beside him. "What are you looking at?"

"The case files Kasai-san gave us."

"Looking for anything specific?"

"No. Anything, more like."

"Gene told me there was only one demon." He looked at her. Her eyes were focused on the file page, on the photo of the newly built Kurayami mansion, scratched and faded with time. "So, the entity that attacked me in that shed the other night was–"

"The same being that possessed Minoru-sama-"

"And the same thing that attacked me and Takigawa in the bathroom."

"_Jane is my sister and we are one and the same."_

"One and the same." He was possessed by the memory of Jane and her monstrous twin. Her words echoed in his ears. "Come on." He stood, grabbing the folder. "Bring the tea with you." He strode from the room. She rolled her eyes and watched him leave.

The kettle whistled loudly in the still silence.

---

She sat cross legged on the floor of the library, hot tea steaming in the cool air from flawless porcelain cups. He stood on a sliding ladder, his eyes sweeping the spines. The pink light of dawn oozed through the large windows.

"I found it." He drew out a dusty, well worn book, black calligraphy on faded red suede.

"What is it?" She picked lint from the intricate, brightly coloured Indian rugs.

"Family psychology report." He sat on the ladder and opened it, the smell of aged paper filling the air. "Many prominent families own one, especially one this troubled."

"Wait! You passed her." Mai took the book from him and flipped back to the picture of a dimpled, smiling child. His irritation disappeared at her intuitiveness. At the spark of excitement in her eyes. He hadn't even told her who he had been looking for. He nearly smiled. Nearly.

"Charlotte Kurayami, daughter of Nieko Kurayami and Georg Brigg, an Austrian diplomat. Customary to the elder Kuryami's wishes, Brigg took his wife's name after their marriage. This affected his work life, with his co-workers constantly belittling his masculinity. During the examination, he seemed to show overtly feminine qualities and tended to be controlling of Charlottes's every move. Affectionately called Jane by the family and staff, Charlotte showed signs of multiple personality disorder and sudden mood swings. On one particularly notable incident happened one morning while Charlotte was being served breakfast, she came in calm and smiling, then suddenly went into hysterics and ran about the kitchen, tossing and breaking all the plates and glasses that she could reach."

"That explains the other girl's–Jane's–appearance. She was a manifested personality that the demon disguised itself as."

"It's waiting to show its true form."

"No, not waiting. It's biding its time." With his ominous pronouncement, she fell silent, flipping through the yellowed pages slowly. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened. Her expression made him falter. "What is it?"

"Kasai-san's mother is in here." She turned her eyes to him. "She killed herself."

---

**_Happy Holidays everyone! I hope they were awesome!_**


	13. Silver

_SilverSurprises_

Sunlight streamed onto the grounds, casting golden light on the bustling activity. Minoru had called in professional decorators and the crew had begun hanging gold and silver streamers in the gardens and pool. Mai sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the clear water. She received a few curious glances from the workers, who looked at the crisscrossing scars visible on any of her revealed skin. She leaned back, reveling in the warm glow of the sun.

"Having fun?" She squinted into the light. Green eyes peered down at her, strikingly bright in the sunlight.

"Kasai-san, hello."

"May I sit?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Feeling better, I take it?"

"I am actually." She smiled at him and he felt something deep inside him seize painfully.

"I'm sorry if this party is a hindrance. I tried talking my father out of it, but he insisted."

"It's alright, I don't mind. As long as I'm not the center of attention. When is it, by the way?"

"Two days." She gaped like a fish out of water.

"T–_days_? Wow. I'd thought it'd be at least a week."

"Should we postpone it?"

"No, I just–I need to find a dress, and–" She stopped when he laughed. "What?"

"Mai-chan, you seem to forget that, being in a centuries old mansion, we have a _cornucopia _of collected dresses, and if you can't find something suited for you, there's a shop in town."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying. I expect you to come in rags." She made a face at him and he smiled. She liked the dimples at the corners of his mouth. "Miyu!" He waved over his friend, who looked wild with anxiety. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little busy. Why?"

"Can you show Mai-chan my mother's collection of dresses? She can choose any one she'd like."

"Sure. Come on then." Miyu smiled at them and Mai tentatively stood, shaking the water from her feet and slipping on her shoes.

"Are you sure you have the time, I mean if–"

"Don't worry Mai-chan, Miyu is more of a mother hen than a maid." Miyu shot Kasai a dark look.

"Really? If I'm such a mother hen, then who would ever clean your sheets?"

"Oh, dear Miyu, I have seen the errors of my words. Please forgive me!" He knelt dramatically at her feet. "I beg of you!"

"Oh, enough of that, you." She ruffled his hair and he grinned. Mai stared dazedly at his dimples.

"Goodbye Kasai-san, and thank you." Mai bowed to him.

"Anytime Mai-chan." He grinned and she turned to follow Miyu into the house. She didn't notice his green gaze was concentrated on her long after she had turned away.

---

"Wow."

She patiently went through each of the hangers, her wonder growing with each dress. Colors and fabrics passed before her eyes and she felt her stomach clench at the sheer grandiose of it all.

"Miyu-san, I could never wear any of these…"

"Nonsense! I have and, between you and me, they're not as uncomfortable as they look."

"You've worn some?"

"Mai-san, this isn't the first ball they've had." Miyu smiled and Mai's uneasiness lessened.

"Did you enjoy them?"

"To an extent. Balls aren't much fun if you have no one to dance with."

"No one danced with you? That's–that's–" Mai struggled for words. "You're beautiful Miyu-san. Everyone should've danced with you."

"If only the world were as kind as you, Mai-san."

"Please, just call me Mai."

"Only if you just call me Miyu. It is the name I was born with, after all."

Mai gasped as she turned a large, pink dress with shoulder pads. There, tucked in between two large, loud dresses was a small, modest, silvery-blue dress, the exact color of the orb that had so entranced her the other night. It shimmered in the sunlight like clear ocean waves.

"That was Kaisai's mother's, for her debutante ball." Miyu said, browsing through a stack of magazines and sitting in one of the great armchairs, the sunlight glinting off her dark hair.

"Her debutante ball?"

"Yes, back then it was customary for members of well-off families to have a ball to present their daughters for marriage. It was kind of like showing a dog off for adoption." Mai tenderly pulled the hanger from the closet. She had an odd feeling that it would fit her perfectly. "Well, go on then."

"Sorry?"

"Try it on! The bathroom is right there." Miyu smiled. Mai felt a smile grow on her face from Miyu's contagious excitement.

She shut the door to the clean, neat bathroom and marveled at the dress in all its aged glory. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before carefully slipping the dress on as if it was made of paper. Slowly she walked out of the bathroom, her clothes a bundle in her hands. Miyu was reading a magazine, unaware of her presence. She cleared her throat. Miyu gasped.

"Mai, you look–it's absolutely perfect….you're definitely not going to sit alone at the ball. It's not so bad though, last time I was the only girl who didn't have blisters on her feet."

"But Miyu, I thought you and Kasai-san were friends, couldn't he do something–?"

"Please don't misunderstand me, Mai. I wasn't saying Kasai is horrible at all! He's a good guy. A gentleman, even. He danced with me regardless if anyone else did."

"Well that's what best friends are for, right?"

"Right." Miyu stared, a little forlornly, into the distance. "Best friends." Suddenly Mai had an intriguing thought.

"Miyu?" She looked up at her. "Are…are you in love with Kaisai-san?"

"What? No, don't be silly Mai." She smiled. It faded quickly. "Truthfully, I don't know. Some days we are the closest of friends, like siblings, and other days…I find myself wishing he wanted to be something more."

"I know how you feel."

"Do you love him?" The question struck Mai senseless for a moment.

"M–me? No! I barely even know him!"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Mai. It's just like–" Suddenly Miyu's eyes widened and she stopped talking.

"Just like what?"

"Nothing…nothing."

"You still need a dress, Miyu."

"Oh, you're right, Mai! I do!" She seemed grateful for the change in subject and started rifling through the hangers.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Miyu poked her head out from the sheets of rustling fabric.

"I got it." Mai said, opening the door to reveal a worn looking Madoka, numerous bags in each hand and her hair, piled wildly on the top of her head.

"You look tired today, Mai."

"Hello Madoka. I had a late night."

"With Naru, hmm? Teaching him some things I couldn't?" Her question was met with silence and she shrugged, walking into the room. "So, I was out in the market today, and…" She set all the bags down on the floor and fell into the chair. "I got you something."

"Madoka, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Well, I did, so stop whining about it." Madoka said with a wave of her hand. "And when I saw it Mai, I knew it was made for you." She handed her a small, brown plain looking bag. Mai looked inside.

"Oh, Madoka… No one's ever given me anything so lovely. Thank you so much!"

"Go try it on, let's see what it looks like!" As soon as the door was shut, Madoka turned to Miyu. "And afterwards, we are going to watch Naru's eyes fall out of his head."

---

**I know, I know.**

"**Keywordparamore, why is this chapter so…unabashedly feminine?"**

"**Well, Reader, that is because I figured that the story had been morbid lately, this should've acted as a counterweight. And that is why this chapter is so unabashedly feminine."**

"**But…but I like the morbid ghosts!"**

"**Ah. Well then, have no fear! My arsenal of ghosts and twists remains infinite! Now, the rest of the story awaits…"**


	14. Noon

_Noon_

---

"Whoa, all the guys better watch themselves around you Mai!" Madoka said, smiling. Mai shifted uncomfortably under the attention.

"Jou-chan! Get your butt down here!" Takigawa called up the stairs.

"Coming!" She looked to Madoka and smiled, then hugged her tightly. "Thank you again."

"It was no problem Mai. It was on sale anyways."

Mai headed down the stairs, her sneakers creaking on the old wood. She rounded the corner to the living room and ran into Takigawa.

"Mai, Naru wants you. He's in the cellar, setting up–" He looked up from the clipboard. His eyebrow arched. "Hey, who are you and what have you done with Mai? Not that I'm complaining." She scowled and hit him. "Seriously though, you look great!"

"Thanks, Madoka got it for me."

"It's not for a certain morbid teenage boss, is it?"

"He wishes." She grinned and walked away. All the compliments on her appearance had gotten to her. For once, she felt confident, a rare achievement. She sauntered halfway to the door before she awkwardly caught her sneaker on the edge of a rug.

"Yeah he does." Takigawa said with a sly grin. One day, those two would work it out.

Mai squinted into the bright sunlight, easily spotting the sole dark outfit. She trekked through the neat lawn, ducking through the working decorating crew, and tried to ignore the looks she was getting. Naru had his back to her, observing some aspect of the cellar doors.

"Yes master? What is thy bidding?"

"Mai, good, you're here. T–" He turned, and the order for tea died in his throat.

The noon sun shone brightly above, casting her pale skin in a warm glow. Her hair, pulled into a loose ponytail, sent stray locks gracefully framing her face. The peach colored dress hugged her in every right way, yet it so innocently framed her, there was nothing risqué about it. **[1]**

"Naru? Are you alright?" For a moment, he was shocked into silence.

_Mai. Dress. Wow._

He blinked. Regained and tried to reorganize his thoughts into something coherent.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now stop standing there, and come here." Mai scrunched up her nose in discontent.

"What's so interesting about the doors? Is there a super secret molding with a rose on it?"

"Very funny, but you're forgetting those roses helped save your life." He ignored her halfhearted grimace. "Anyways, see this?" He ran his hand along the far corner of one of the doors. "They don't fit in the doorway, which means it isn't original. They've been moved from somewhere else."

"Well, couldn't the original doors have broken in the earthquake or damaged or something?"

"Possibly. But if they had, wouldn't these have been fitted perfectly? And look," He opened the door, revealing a small black crest on the back. "The family seal, dated 1869. Usually, if something's broken and you use a replacement, you don't stamp it with a seal from the year the house was built."

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"It means that this isn't the original cellar."

"Where did you get these sudden detective skills?"

"You'll always find something if you know what you're looking for." Mai gave him a blank stare. "I used to read Sherlock Holmes novels back when I lived in England."

"Who?"

"Sherlock Holmes. One of the greatest detectives in history."

"Well call him in, maybe he can help." Naru suppressed a smile and sighed.

"Nevermind, Mai. Get back to work. And change your clothes. You look like you belong at a tea party." She huffed and stalked off to help Ayako, who was currently threatening to turn Takigawa into a tree if he misplaced another flower arrangement.

Naru watched Mai walk away and tried to ignore the part of him that thought she should belong in the dress the rest of the case. His careful eyes took in the workers staring at her and an innate jealousy rose within him. He looked at one of the ladders they were using and it began to shake, jostling them back to their work, instead of his staring at his pretty assistant.

It was becoming more and more evident that staring at her was his job, not theirs.

---

The night was calm and cool. A soft breeze wafted through the trees. Mai breathed in the fresh air, her dress billowing around her knees. She walked down the stone balustrade, reveling in the night air before the next few hours revealed whatever chaos the house had in store for the team. The dark maze loomed before her, the arched entrance like a monster's wide open mouth, ready to devour her.

She wandered into the maze, the fragrant smell of flowers blooming in the air. She walked through the winding dark path, illuminated by strings of hanging lightbulbs. She roamed with an inane curiosity, merely trying to kill time before the investigation began.

The center of the maze ended in a small alcove, an ornate stone bench sitting in front of the dark golden water. The high shrubbery walls made it almost invisible from any other angle except straight ahead, on the other side of the pool. The soft light from the hanging lightbulbs cast a shadow on the person sitting on the bench. A stray twig snapped under her feet and the shadow turned, Kasai's face thrown into relief from the lights. His eyes shone brightly in the dark.

"Oh, hello Mai-chan. How are you tonight?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"A little stressed, but I can't complain." She sat down beside him, watching his gaze, focused on the water.

_Tell him. He deserves to know._

"Kaisai-san," His brilliant eyes turned to her. "I…I know about your mother. What she did." His eyes darkened.

"Did Miyu tell you?"

"No! No, she didn't tell me. I–I found out in a book in the library."

"Ah, yes, in the psychology report."

"Yes." A moment of silence.

"Did you see mine?" He asked quietly.

"No." He remained silent. She didn't know what to say, much less make of his question. "I'm sorry, Kasai-san, I didn't mean–"

"Please, just call me Kasai. That honorific makes me feel like my father." He smiled weakly. "I don't blame you, Mai-chan. In fact, I figured someone would find out eventually."

"I'm still sorry. I only wanted to find out about Jane."

"Did you know how?" Mai shook her head. "My mother was always one for theatrics. She put on make-up to look like a kabuki model, put on a Vivaldi record, and ate a cyanide capsule. She even gave one to the dog, so she wouldn't be alone. But that's not even the peak of my mother's vanity. She commissioned for someone to paint her portrait upon her death so when we found her body, the artist was already halfway done. The _painter_ had known she was dead before we did." Mai was struck speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry I withheld that story from the team."

"No, Kasai, you shouldn't be sorry. That's something personal, something we wouldn't have expected you to share." His luminous eyes turned to her.

"Say my name again, please. Without the honorific." Mai hesitated, unsure of what he wanted.

"Kasai." He sighed. Shut his eyes. His shoulders relaxed. He opened his eyes, gazing intently at her in a way she had never been looked at before. Her stomach clenched as he leaned forward.

Cupped the side of her face.

And kissed her.

* * *

**[1]** Mai's dress, save for the color, is up to your imagination.


	15. Charlotte

_For you, for being so patient with me_

* * *

Mai felt odd, like one feels before getting a cold. They know something isn't right, something, perhaps, is out of alignment, but they continue on with their day, knowing somewhere that they're going to be sick later on.

Her hands were heavier than usual, her mind a muddled, foggy mess. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus on anything.

She made sure to avoid any eye she could that day in case someone saw the truth, the guilt in hers. She was afraid someone would call her out, tell her they saw what had happened, and she spent the day in constant anxiety and fear, her stomach twisting every time someone called her name.

"Mai. Tea."

Naru had by far been the hardest.

Her arms shook as she handed him the cup and, though he stared at her for a moment, he didn't say anything. She knew he was going to ask later, or find out by his own means. He always did. Always got his way.

"Mai? Are you alright?" Ayako laid a soft hand on the girl's shoulder and she nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Um…maybe because you just spilled half the kettle on the floor?" Takigawa said, his concern growing at her nervousness.

"Oh, right, how clumsy…" Mai stared at the dark stain, knowing she should be embarrassed and feel the overwhelming urge to clean it up, but she just wanted to stand still, forever if it was allowed. Was that so much to ask?

"Mai-chan? Do you want me to get Makoto-san to clean this—?" Ayako offered.

"No, no, it's alright, I'll take care of it." Mai raised her hand and the tea stain lifted itself into the air, where it floated freely around as she twisted the stream with her fingers. "It is my mess, after all." The group all stood speechless, shocked into silence.

"Everyone can see that, right?" Takigawa asked, pointing dumbly to Mai, who was making the tea slither through the air from one hand to the other.

"Yes." Ayako gaped. "We can."

"And, unless I'm wrong, she hasn't done this ever before?"

"No, this is the first."

"Ah." He turned calmly to Naru. "Permission to freak out?"

"Denied." Naru sighed and walked up to Mai. "Mai, can you hear me?" The tea swirled into a ball, floating above her palm as she turned her eyes slowly to him.

"Who's Mai?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and the tea splashed to the floor, staining his shoes.

"Sorry." Mai muttered tonelessly. Naru braced himself and looked into her eyes, past the deep brown irises and breaking through the filmy, murky fog of possession into her mind. In the midst of gray and cloudy surroundings, he could see a small girl sitting down, staring blankly into space. He knew from Kasai's albums exactly who she was.

"Charlotte Kurayami."

"Hn?" The girl looked up blankly with large blue eyes, her blonde curls swaying softly. "Oh, hello." His eyes caught the two faint scars on either side of her temples and he knew what her fate had been. He had suspected as much.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. My house." He crouched in front of her, blue meeting blue.

"No, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" He paused, thinking of how best to tell her.

"Those scars by your forehead…you were lobotomized, weren't you?" She nodded slowly.

"My father thought it best. Mother tried to convince him otherwise, but when she left out of town, he took me to the hospital…" A confused, pained expression crossed her face. "I know I came home, but…but I can't remember anything else."

"I think I know why." She stared imploringly at him and he felt something deep inside him quake. She was a child, too innocent, too blameless, for her father's plans, for such a fate as hers. "You never left the hospital. You died, Charlotte."

"But…but Father said—"

"Think back. Did he ever speak to you again? Did your mother ever look you in the eyes?" Realization slowly dawned on the girl's face. "The demon of this house has been tricking you, Charlotte. It made you think you were still alive, didn't it?" Charlotte burst into tears and suddenly, without his consent, buried her tiny body into his shirt.

"H—he said he would take me to my m–mother." Naru placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked into her teary eyes.

"It's not too late for that, you know. You're free from him now; you can still go to her. She's probably waiting." The girl nodded and wiped her face on his shirt.

"He has more of us."

"I know."

"W-will you help the rest?"

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Thank you." The girl looked at him for a moment, then began to fade away from sight without another word, her bright blue eyes staring through the mist before disappearing.

Naru suddenly jolted back, away from Mai, his hands leaving her shoulders as if he'd been shocked. He felt as if he had just completed a triathlon, exhausted, drained and wanting nothing more than sleep. But his first concern was the girl that was now staring at him with large brown eyes.

"Ayako-san, please make sure Mai is mentally stable…or at least as much as she normally is." As soon as he heard Mai's huff of indignation, he knew she was back.

"What…the hell was that?" He turned to the group, who were all staring at him, open mouthed.

"Something I've been practicing." He said calmly as he strode from the room.

"Well that answered all my questions." Takigawa muttered offhandedly to an utterly bemused team and an even more confused Mai.

"What happened?"

"Mai, I don't even think we know." She sighed heavily, then walked off down the hall after her ever enigmatic, ever infuriating boss.

* * *

"Mind explaining yourself?" Mai asked, slamming the door to the men's guest room as she stared angrily down at Naru, who was lying on his bed, a book in his lap.

"You were possessed by Charlotte Kurayami." She startled, not expecting his reply to be so honest.

"Wh—what? Are you sure it wasn't Jane—?"

"Positive." He said, shutting his book. "The Jane we saw before–the one who attacked you—was the demon in disguise, remember? You were possessed by the real Charlotte Kurayami."

"How do you know?"

"Because, for one, her eyes were different, and for another, she had scars by her temples."

"What? Why?"

"She was lobotomized." He caught her blank look and suppressed a sigh. "Lobotomies, the removal of portions of the forebrain, were used to tame the 'problems' of the family. The removal of part of the forebrain would make the patient docile and obedient. For instance, if you put food in front of someone who was lobotomized, they would eat it, regardless of if they were hungry or not. They would be completely obedient, and do whatever you told them."

"That's horrible!"

'"Perhaps, but it was the easier, kinder option."

"Than what?"

"Easier than taking the child out in public and having to answer questions. Kinder than locking the child up for the rest of their lives."

"How could someone do that to their own kid—?"

"Times were different then, Mai."

"Yeah, but still—" Silence fell between them as Naru fell into deep thought, dark eyes assessing her.

"Well at least know we know why Charlotte possessed you." He said finally.

"And why is that?"

"Your compassion. It was like a beacon to her, a light in the dark. She knew you would sympathize, or at least understand, so she chose you."

"Can we do anything?"

"Do _you_ have any useful propositions, Mai?" He asked acerbically. "And I put stress on the word useful." She ignored the jibe.

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing! Our job is to help them move on—"

"Of which I'm well aware. This isn't going to be easy, Mai. I don't think you comprehend the gravity of the situation. This demon clearly has no problem getting rid of people in its way, and it's clever, which makes it even more formidable."

"Fine. What it is that you want to do?"

"For now, we wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"A lead. Anything that will point us to this thing's weakness, and it _will_ have one. That much I'm sure of."

"Oh, really?" Mai's angre flared. "Are you also sure that these spirits are going to be safe? That they'll move on? How sure are you of that?"

"Mai, right now, the team's safety is prevalent—"

"And I know that, Naru, but what about these people the demon is using? They're our responsibility, we agreed to help them when we took this case—"

"Enough, Mai." His eyes were dangerously cold. "Speaking as your boss, I'm telling you to stand down. I'm the head of this case, and I say we wait. You, as my inferior, have no choice but to agree or leave. Now, what are you going to do?"

"I'll wait." Mai said, bitter venom in each word. She glared at him, then stormed from the room.

* * *

She was halfway down the hall to the kitchens, when a voice sounded behind her.

"Mai-chan!" She turned and her stomach twisted painfully.

"Hello, Kasai-san." He looked a little crestfallen at her greeting.

"I'd like to talk to you about—um—about last night." He ran a hand through his dark wavy hair.

"Oh, right. Of course. What about?"

"Well, I—"Suddenly he stopped mid sentence and gasped, doubling over, clutching at his stomach.

"Kasai-san! Are you alright?" She asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she startled. His eyes had turned to a glowing, bright crimson.

Kasai gave an inhuman growl and shoved her against the wall, his nails digging into her arms.

"Stop ignoring this, Mira. I know you want me. You've always wanted me, haven't you?" He brushed his hand along her face. "I've waited for you all this time, you know. Watched you. Pined and tormented myself over you...If only you had conceded in the beginning… Sakura, Mira, Mai…what do I care the name? A rose can still smell as sweet, ne?" He leaned forward against her shaking form, a wicked, crooked grin on his face. "Still taste as sweet." He licked her cheek and exhaled heavily, his breath warm against her face. "Isn't that odd? Centuries later and you still taste the same…" Suddenly he lurched against her and gasped, a thin sweat breaking out over his face. "Damn this persistent boy." A course voice rasped from Kasai's mouth.

"Kasai-san, I k—" He pressed his mouth harshly to hers. His hand ran along her neck, and she suddenly snapped to. She grabbed his hand, shoved it aside, and punched him straight in the face. When he looked up, his eyes were a shocked, confused, but normal, green again.

"Mir—Mai—what have I done? Are you alr—" He reached for her, but she couldn't stop herself. She fell against the wall, hands beginning to form Takigawa's exorcism.

"Don't touch me!" She looked up at him with wary eyes. His eyes were utterly confused, disbelieving, and his face was incredibly pallid, like he was suffering from fever.

"I—I'm sick." The most desolate expression she had ever seen crossed his face before he turned and fled down the hall, blood dripping from his palm.


	16. Small Pretty Things

_For crazylittlecheezer, who was way too awesome, and made me smile_

* * *

The grounds were golden with pooled light, the big house on the hill spilling light and noise into the early pink night. Inside, the air was comfortably heavy with the many clinking of glasses and murmured voices. People from the mainland had come pouring in for one of Kurayami Minoru's infamous balls as soon as they heard he was hosting one.

Mai walked down the grand staircase, her hand shaking on the rail. She had never been to a real ballroom dance, much less one where the possibility of dancing with her boss could actually happen. She shut her eyes as she walked down the steps, unwilling to see all the women who looked so much more beautiful, more confident, than herself. When she opened them again, Kasai stood in front of her at the bottom step, a small smile on his face that soon split, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Good evening Mai-san." His eyes were bright, his smile infectious in awe. "I don't think I really have to tell you how beautiful you look." She blushed, looking down at the red carpet that surely matched her face, unused to such compliments. "You may want to get used to that, you'll be hearing it a lot tonight." His eyes changed, deepened, becoming more vulnerable. "Can you walk with me for a moment?" He held an outstretched hand to her, which she took, stepping carefully down off the steps. As she followed him through the lounge, clumped with partygoers, and out the door into the night air, she looked back, hoping for a familiar glimpse of black hair and blue eyes, but it was in vain for she didn't find what she was looking for.

Kasai led her into the garden, alight in golden shades just like the night of their kiss, but the magical snare it had held on her was gone. The statues looked faded, worn, and the fountain had scum at the bottom. Kasai sighed, sitting on a stone bench by the resting gray woman, his translucent eyes staring into the glistening water. When he blinked, his eyes were refocused on her.

"I want to apologize for how I acted earlier Mai-san. It was weak and immature and foolish and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry too Kasai-san. But I don't think it was your fault." She sat next to him, careful not to crease her dress. "Whatever this demon is, it's not messing around, or biding its time. We don't have much longer to stand around doing nothing."

"I wish you did. I—I like having you all around."

"We've loved it here. The house, the people, the town. It's all so lovely."

"Yes, apart from the attacks, the possessions and the general threats of injury, I should say this place is paradise." She laughed and he smiled. Slowly, they both grew somber. The moment they knew had been coming had arrived. Mai stared at the water because it meant not seeing the rejection in his eyes.

"Maybe, in another time, or another place, we would've really had something."

"Yes, perhaps…but, unfortunately for me, someone else got to you first."

"Unfortunately." Mai said with a sigh. They both stared out into the water, the setting sun turning the sea to molten, shimmering gold.

"He's the one isn't he?"

"If only he could see it too, yes."

"Even a blind man can see, Mai-san." His voice held a soft scorn when he spoke next. "He hasn't realized what he has in you. He can't possibly comprehend how happy you could make him. But any choice you make, I hope it makes you the happiest woman in the world."

"He does. When we're not screaming at each other."

"Then I can't possibly fight that." He said quietly, his eyes holding a dejected sadness. He reached a hand up, brushing a lock of her hair back before he moved to her cheek, cradling her face. Then he kissed her, softly and sadly, and she kissed him back, if only for the knowledge that it wouldn't make him feel as bad, as lonely. They broke apart as he stood, offering his hand once again. "Come on, I think you need to have some fun tonight. And if we're gone any longer than we have been, the guests will start talking and they certainly like to, so let's not keep their gossip waiting." He smiled with a tint of sadness. As they walked back, Mai was suddenly struck at the thought of how happy her life could be with Kasai, how loving and caring he was. Was she willing to give that up for someone she wasn't even sure loved her back?

If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have.

But it was Naru, and she would.

* * *

"Don't worry Naru, she'll come." Madoka said, sipping her wine slowly. Even she didn't hear her heart in her words. It had been an hour already. Mai would not be coming.

Naru felt a foreign bitterness well up inside him, pooling in every pore, turning his heart sour and acidic. His mouth felt dry, his throat clenching in disappointment. He felt like a fool, an idiot, for ever believing that tonight could have gone well, even going so far as to being fun. He felt a wave of repulsion as he watched the happy couples dance around the floor, seeing what he didn't have but what he might've. And to think, he thought he may have asked her to _dance_ with him—

"Good night Madoka." He said shortly, turning to leave. A soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What?" He turned, following Madoka's bright eyes across the room, past the revelers, to a tall woman in a tight golden dress that barely contained her chest, her brown hair up in a twisted bun.

"Madoka, if this is some sort of joke, it's not funny–" Then the woman moved, revealing a small girl in a silvery blue dress that reached her knees and shimmered in the light, the cut showing her slender collarbone and the matching sash emphasizing her small waist.

"Go get her tiger." Madoka said with a knowing smile as she shoved Naru in the back.

He didn't know why, but that trip across the ballroom floor, between the dancing couples, was the longest he had ever taken, the steps slow and his feet clumsy, his eyes not bothering to look where he was stepping, directed only on her. Ten feet away, and she still hadn't seen him, a slightly disappointed look on her face that made his stomach clench. Seven feet away, still nothing.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Her eyes settled on him and lit up; a searing hot wave washed through him, burning away all the bitterness, all the regret and anger, leaving a cool calm feeling, save for the knot in his stomach that refused to untangle itself.

"Your bowtie's crooked." She said with an irresistibly apologetic smile on her face as she reached up and fixed it.

"You're late."

"Sorry… I had other things to take care of." He couldn't help noticing her glance towards Kasai, who looked slightly dejected as he walked through the crowd. He would find out later. Right now, other things were more important. Such as small, pretty things in silver dresses.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Dance with her idiot!" Madoka hissed as she passed them and Lin, her dancing partner, gave Mai a small, knowing smile.

"Well."

"Oh, come on." She took his hand and they both ignored the sickening thumping in their chests as they walked onto the dance floor, quickly falling into rhythmn with the music.

Mai was becoming quite certain that they were going to dance in silence, when he spoke.

"You look nice tonight. Better than usual." She smiled at the jibe.

"Can't ever say anything too nice, can you?" A ghost of a smile flickered on his face and they fell back into silence. "Now it's your turn to say something, you know. Maybe about how nice this party is or how much fun you're having."

"Very well. I am having copious amounts of fun. It should be illegal, how much fun I'm having."

"Try not to overdo it. You could kill yourself."

"Do you normally talk this much when you dance?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't dance much."

"Really? I would've thought you're quite the connoisseur of talking during the waltz."

"I'm actually thinking of majoring in it." A laugh, a real laugh, escaped him, and for a moment she was shocked into stillness.

"Mai, for us to be dancing, you have to move."

"Oh, ha ha." The dance ended and they left the floor. Naru, though he would never admit it openly, was actually beginning to warm up to the idea of passing the night by dancing with Mai.

"Cold?"

"A little." She admitted. "My jacket's in my room, and I don't want to leave and get it…"

"I'll get it." He offered, and she started.

"What? You? Offering to do something…_nice_?"

"Appreciate this, it won't happen often." He smirked and turned to leave.

"Hey, Naru, while you're at it, can you grab my jacket too?" Takigawa asked. "It's on the rack in the monitor room." He nodded and strode off down the hall, ignorant of what that simple request was going to cause.

* * *

The computers hummed quietly, their screens lighting the darkness. Naru found Takigawa's jacket and grabbed it quickly, actually wanting to get back to the party as quickly as possible.

Then, something caught his eye. Lin had paused all of the monitors before leaving to get ready, and there, on a frozen screen, were the figures of Mai and Kasai standing too close for comfort in an empty hallway. Knowing he wouldn't be happy with what he saw, he pressed play anyways.

And watched as the two kissed.

He fled the room, too angry to stay and watch Mai fight back.

* * *

Mai found him outside in the thundering, dark night, staring blankly into the grounds. The warm air crackled with electricity, and she felt herself get goosebumps. She wrapped her shawl tighter around herself.

"Naru, what are you doing outside? You'll get sick…"

"Shouldn't you be with Kurayami-san?" His voice was cold, unyielding, the same as his eyes as he stared over the parapet into the soft twinkling garden below.

"What?"

"I'd like to make it clear that just because you're kissing the client doesn't mean you are exempt from working on this case. I still expect you to follow orders instead of prancing about like some lovesick schoolgirl." Mai felt as if someone was force feeding her large stones, stopping up her throat and sinking into her stomach.

"How did you–"

"Know? I'm not blind, Mai. Just because you don't _want_ us to see you kissing someone doesn't mean we _can't_. So stop living in whatever fantasy world it is you're in and join the rest of us, won't you?"

There was no rolling thunder of clap of lightning to warn them of the storm. The clouds burst open, their seams ripping and rain spilling out in sheets. Yet neither ran inside, into shelter. They were far too prideful, and stood in the blinding rain, each refusing to yield.

"Do you even realize what you've done?" He asked coldly.

"Of course I do! Why do you always insist on treating me like a child? Why do you always assume that I don't know anything?"

"Because sometime I truly believe you don't, Mai! You show no regard for the consequences of what you do, you don't think before you act, you don't–"

"Nothing I do is right; nothing is good enough for you! So I should start acting more like _you_, the great, perfect role model? Is that it?"

"I never said I was a great, perfect role model, all I want is for you to stop and think about what you could be getting yourself into once in a while!"

"That's a great lecture _Dad_, but I could do without you breathing down my neck and correcting my every move, thank you—"

"If I'm not there to watch out for you, then who will? You?"

"Yes, me! In case you haven't noticed, for most of my life I've been doing a damn good job of it!" Naru laughed, a harsh ringing sound.

"A damn good job? Is that what you call it?"

"That was uncalled for." She said coldly, turning to leave, tears pricking at her eyes in the rain.

Naru watched her go, the water making her clothes cling to her, showing how small she really was. Bitterness bit at his heart, and he couldn't resist not having the last word. His voice called out to her, cold and monotone.

"So is kissing the client."

That was what broke all of her control, the tiny crack that broke the dam open.

"Why do you always have to be like this?" Mai yelled, anger flowing through her as she spun around. "There's nothing going on between Kasai and I! Nothing, nothing, _nothing_! How many times do I have to say it?" Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, blending with the cold rain.

"I_ saw_ the two of you kissing, Mai! You call that _nothing_?"

"He was possessed, you idiot!" It struck him harder than if she had hit him.

"Possessed?"

"Yes, possessed! It's that thing that seems to be happening a lot around here, in case you haven't noticed, where the demon takes over a person and their eyes change color and they get all evil!"

"But Mai, you just stood there and let it happen—"

"Did you watch the whole thing? Did you see me _hit_ him?" She saw the realization on his face and let out a frustrated scream. "When will you understand? Are you so dense that you can't see what's right there in front of you?"

"And what would that be, Mai?" He shot back angrily.

"_Me_, Naru! How can you not see that I couldn't possibly love Kasai-san the way I love _you_?" She glared at him, the rain blurring her sight, too angry to be embarrassed. He stared at her through blank wide eyes and it infuriated her more.

"Is that what you want to hear? That I've loved you for what, two and a half years?" She stared at him with a hard regretless expression, wiping the rain from her face. "Do you feel better, making me feel like a stupid fool for ever loving a narcissistic jerk like you? Has it gotten through that thick head of yours? Do you want to hear it again? I love you, okay? I_ love_ y–" He stepped forward, a warm hand on either side of her neck as he pulled her toward him, pressing his lips to hers, his eyes shut, a pained yet relieved expression on his face. Finally, _finally_, he was kissing her. He finally found out what she tasted like after days upon months upon years of wondering; cold fresh rain and a warm sweetness he couldn't name.

Her eyes widened for a second before they closed, her lips pushing back against his. He felt her fingers weave through his wet hair, brushing it back until she locked her arms around his neck. She had to stand on the tips of her feet to reach him, and he hooked his hands around the backs of her knees, lifting her up into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. She pressed into him, warm, their clothes sticking to their skin like paste.

"Mai…" He pulled away, his lips brushing hers as he spoke; her forehead rested on his. Cloudy dark blue eyes looked up to meet her hazy gaze and both knew exactly how the other felt; a natural high that only happiness could induce. "Mai, you unbelievable idiot." His nose brushed her cheek. "Why me?"

"I don't know…" She sniffed, her anger washed away with the rain, replaced with a warmness that radiated through her. "Why me?"

"Someone must have thought it'd be funny."

"Must've been Gene." They both smiled. She felt her feet touch the ground once more, but she never left his embrace and looked up at him.

"What do we do now?" He paused, thinking as he toyed with a wet lock of her hair.

"Appreciate this moment, Mai, because it may be the only time I never have an answer."

"Ah, who needs them?" She smiled and kissed him again.


	17. Unfinished Laundry

**For archangelBBQ, CalKat & crazylittlecheeser**

* * *

The next day resumed at normal hours, despite the protests of those with impairing hangovers, of which Takigawa claimed the hindering prize for the biggest. If anyone knew about what had happened between Naru and Mai, they didn't let on, and Mai felt so happy she thought she might scream for it all, but she and Naru had discussed it and decided that, until the moment was right, no one would be any the wiser.

That's not to say that their facade remained consistent when they were conveniently left alone. At every opportunity he could risk, Naru found himself kissing Mai almost as soon as the last person was one step out of the room. Only on the fourth occurrence in the same hour did she bother to ask him about it.

They stood alone in the middle of the parlor, surrounded by paintings, silence and each other. Sunlight trickled through thin clouds and streamed into the room from the large bay windows, the sea a glittering jewel in the distance.

"Naru, don't you think you're cutting it a bit close?" She asked, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around her.

"Nonsense Mai. Even if someone did walk in, it's not like they'd be surprised." She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they knew I loved you even before I did."

"Yes, they seem to have an extraordinarily annoying knack for that kind of thing."

"Kind of like a sixth sense?" A smile played at his face as he toyed with a lock of her hair. They stood silently for another moment then he sighed.

"I suppose we have to go back soon. People will notice and then we'll never hear the end of it."

"I guess so…it's not like they won't enjoy it. They've been bursting at the seams for this day to come."

"Can I trust you to not turn into a spluttering, incoherent mess like you're so prone to do when you're flustered?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"I'll try." He drew her closer, breathing in that calming smell of Mai that he had become so accustomed to.

"You know, I'd rather they find us like this than by you running your mouth."

"Well, maybe I'll ruin that by shouting it through the halls like I've wanted to all day."

"No one would believe you. That's just normal Mai behavior, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. I was so in love with you, I was skipping through the halls with forest animals prancing at my side."

"Funny, I would've thought you'd be the 'sing it from a mountain' type." She scoffed.

"Yeah, that's about as likely as _you_ doing it."

"I could surprise you." She snorted.

"Yeah, right, and then after that maybe you'll start saying please." She rolled her eyes as she flattened his collar before walking from the room. From the hall, he heard her shout "Back to work, slacker!"

A small smile played at his mouth and then followed her down the hall, feeling as if he wasn't quite himself today.

* * *

"So, little sis, why so cheerful?" Takigawa asked as he and Mai shuffled around the parlor, gathering equipment to move to the headquarters.

"It's just one of those days, you know?" She smiled at him and he didn't seem to doubt her. He turned to squint out a window into the sunlight.

"It's too bright." He groaned as he began to roll up a bundle of electrical cords.

"Oh, I think you just drank too much last night."

"Probably." He tossed the cords aside and groaned. "Why is sake so good?" Mai grinned as she began to dismount a camera stand.

"You should've stopped at the first, you know."

"It was a _party_, Mai-chan. You do not stop at _one_ at a party."

"Funny, the rest of us seemed to have. In fact, I think a lot of us didn't even have _any_—"

"Oh, shut up. I don't have the energy to defend myself." He said halfheartedly and Mai caught a flash of light as he leaned down to pick up another electrical cord. As she looked closer, she realized it was the glint of sunlight on a metal bracelet peeking out of his back pocket.

"Hey, whose bracelet is that?" Takigawa seemed to jolt up and Mai worried for a moment that he had been shocked from the outlet and he immediately snatched the bracelet from her view.

"Oh, that…it's nothing." And with his first mistake, Mai recognized a supremely rare chance to mess with him.

"Well, I'd _like_ to believe you." She said, smiling as she leaned against the sofa. "But, judging by your nervous reaction just now, I'm going to have to say that wasn't just _nothing_."

"Mai…" His voice had a tint of warning as he held up his hands. "Don't—"

"Come on, please just let me see it!" She grinned, reaching around for the bracelet.

"It's—none—of—your—business!"He huffed as he tried to keep it out of her reach.

"Fine." She stopped and crossed her arms as Takigawa visibly relaxed. "So…what's her name?" Takigawa opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"I—what?"

"The name of the girl you, uh, you met last night."

"I'll tell you her name if you tell me what happened between you and Naru." In a matter of moments their expressions had switched, and Takigawa now had a smug smile and Mai looked like she was the choking victim.

"Nothing." She muttered, feeling a flush creep up on her neck.

"Well, I'd _like_ to believe you." Takigawa mimicked. "But, judging by your reaction just now, plus the fact that you look like you just saw Lin naked, I'm thinking that _nothing_ isn't exactly true."

"We just talked." She said weakly.

"Talked. Right. You two were gone for nearly an hour, and all you did was _talk_. Not even your worst fights have lasted that long."

"Even if anything _had_ happened, it can't have been worse than whatever you did to get that." She said indicating the bracelet and Takigawa colored.

"Yeah, well…we both probably look like tomatoes right now."

"Out of retorts, huh?" Mai smiled.

"Yeah…and, uh, I won't tell if you won't." He winked.

"It stays in this room?" She asked and he smiled.

"It stays in this room. Now come on, let's go back so Naru can yell at us for taking our time."

* * *

After a particularly quiet, but delicious dinner, the group sat in their temporary headquarters, lounging on the plush velvet chairs, waiting for the golden sun to finish setting behind them, the fiery orange glow slowly turning to a watery blue. Slow, casual conversations trickled through the room, the easy atmosphere making the air heavy with drowsiness.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a hysteric, sobbing Miyu ran into the room. Kasai instantly sprang to his feet and met her halfway.

"Miyu! Miyu, what's wrong?" He took her face in his hands and examined her tear stained, devastated appearance.

"Hinata…Hinata…"

"Hinata? What happened to her?"

"She—she's dead." Miyu choked out before burying her head in Kasai's shoulder and he held her to him, a stunned look on his face.

"Miyu, do you know where my father is?" Kasai asked quietly and she shook her head, looking up at him with trembling lips and bloodshot eyes, sniffing as she wiped at her face.

"N-no one's seen him all day…" Kasai's eyes grew dark with suspicion. "B-but Kasai, I know what you're thinking and it…it wasn't him. Hin—Hinata was found in the well with a broken neck. She must've been walking…not paying attention to where she was going and—and fallen in."

"We can't be sure of that, Miyu. Now, here's what I want you to do. Go to Eneh-san, tell her what's happened. She'll call the police. While you're waiting, make sure she sends someone to find my father and notify him. Can you do that?" Miyu nodded and Kasai looked at her with a distraught sympathy and he ran a hand down her face. "Miyu, I'm so sorry this happened."

"I am too, but.—but I'll deal with it. Will you be alright?" He nodded solemnly and without another word she turned and fled the room, the doors swinging shut behind her. Kasai stared at the door a moment, as though he could see her heading down the hall, before he spoke.

"Before you ask, Hinata-san is—was—Miyu's sister." Mai clapped a hand to her mouth in shock and a gasp rose from other members of the group, though Naru and Lin remained passively still.

"We need to bless the site, make sure her spirit can move on." Ayako said quietly, to the agreeable murmur of the group.

A half hour later, after a silent trudge through the rain sodden grass, the group stood at the edge of the property, all eyes focused on a crumbling well marked off by yellow tape. The sky overhead was a murky gray, as if it reflected everyone's sober mood. A visit from Death, no matter how significant, always left a sour taste in one's mouth.

Mai stood huddled off to the side as Ayako and John began to bless the site, clutching her coat to her in the cold wind. Kasai, despite last night's events, had been relatively cheerful until now, and although Hinata seemed to be just a maid in his employee, Mai sensed that there was something more, something he wasn't telling them, but the cold, hard look in his eyes, the way he looked at the well with the utmost loathing, told her not to bring up the question just now.

Suddenly a great rush of wind burst from the well, so powerful Mai had to shut her eyes. Then, a faint scream, like a whistling breeze, and Madoka fell to the ground in a muddy splash.

By the time Mai had realized what happened, Lin was already at Madoka's side, helping her up off the ground. She was visibly shaking in Lin's arms, and the group knew well enough to stay a respectable distance away.

"Madoka? Madoka, can you hear us?" Takigawa asked and Madoka drew a rattled gasp as her eyes took on a thin film, her pupils turning into a bright blue. A faint figure seemed to appear over her, like if she was in front of a projection screen. Her blank eyes turned to Miyu, who was shielded by Kasai.

"Miyu? Imouto, it's me, Hinata." Miyu clapped a hand over her mouth and Naru stepped forward.

"Hinata-san?" She turned her eyes to him. "Do you know what's happened?"

"I—I was out walking. I always do in the morning, it's an old habit, but only Miyu knows. I made her promise. Kasai-san didn't even know, even after we started dating." It seemed that all the air had been sucked from the group and everyone turned to look at Kasai, who didn't respond, but merely stared at Madoka, an unclassifiable look on his face, somewhere between suffering and stone.

"I remember sitting on the well, just looking out at the grounds, and—and then…I don't know. I might have been pushed…or fallen. I'm not quite sure."

"Do you know that you're dead?"

"Dead?" Madoka giggled. "Don't be silly, Shibuya-san." Naru paused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone here knows _your_ name." She smiled. "What, you think that a group of handsome strangers come here and no one notices?"

"I can assure you that I'm not joking, Hinata-san. As my friends will vouch, I rarely ever joke." A faint smile pulled at some of the group members' faces despite the situation. "During your walk this morning, you fell into the well and your neck was broken. Even if you had survived, you would not have physically been able to get out of the well, and you were found at the bottom of it this morning." Hinata looked down at Madoka's hands, turning them over.

"But, my body—"

"Though you can't see it, as of right now, you are currently possessing one of my employees, Mori Madoka. This means you still have something left to do here, or something to say. Do you have any idea what that might be?" Hinata took a moment to think, staring at the cold ground before raising her eyes to look at Miyu.

"I want to tell my sister that I love her. More than anything." She looked at Kasai. "And even though it ended badly, I loved Kasai too, both as a brother and as…something more."

"Do you have anything more before you move on? Something you left unfinished?"

"Well, there was today's laundry, but it looks like someone else will take my shift." Hinata smiled sadly and Miyu burst into silent tears. Hinata looked at her sister and her smile turned into a grim, solemn look.

"If I died by accident, then I'm sorry to my sister, to Kasai, and to his father for losing an employee. But if this was murder, I do not want them to go unpunished. I want them found, and brought to justice. I know you may not find them, but I want to be sure that someone will be looking. That whoever did this will be stopped. That I will hopefully be the only one." Naru nodded and Hinata turned to her sister once more. "I love you, Miyu. And this is only goodbye for now." Madoka's eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground, Naru and Lin catching her. A thin smoke rose from her skin and evaporated into the air. Madoka rubbed her temples and sat up slowly.

"Lin, you and Brown-san stay here with Madoka." Naru said as he stood up, wiping mud from his pants. "The rest of you, meet back here in an hour. Bring flashlights and waterproof clothing. We've got work to do."

* * *

**I am officially legal tonight at midnight. A just cause for celebration.**


	18. Jackdaw

The sky was darker now, the estate bathed in a deep gray. The house was cast in shadow, bricks darkened with rain. Crows cawed in the trees, far above the damp ground, shaking off the continuous drizzle.

As the team headed throughout the house to change, John and Lin had ushered a near catatonic Madoka inside to the headquarters and sat her in a large chair, swathing her with thick blankets. She was staring blankly at the fire when the team joined together back downstairs, rain boots squeaking on the dark cherrywood floors.

"How is she?" Naru asked Lin, who turned from staring at the huddled figure in the chair to the monitor, clicking away a few times.

"That possession took its toll. She won't be coming on this investigation, for today at least, if not tomorrow."

"We'll be one man down, Lin." Naru said irately. Lin turned his eyes to his boss, his ward.

"She needs rest, Naru….even you aren't thick enough to realize that." He said, turning back to the monitor and typing something.

"Who's going to fill in then? You? Because I know how you love field work. Fancy getting into some nice, moldy wells today?"

"Why not Kaisai-san? It seems he'd know his own property better than any other."

"Yes, fantastic, let us take the ex-boyfriend on his girlfriend's murder case. He won't be a burden at all."

"Naru, are you alright? You're acting stranger today…much more aggressive comments than usual."

"I'm fine, Lin. Just dealing with a murder is all."

"That's not it. Tell me the truth." Lin said, one eyes focused intently on Naru, who sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing, it's just—usually, when a murder happens on the case, more often than not, Mai gets too…involved, and she usually ends up…incapacitated or hurt…or worse."

"Ah, so you're worried for her. How sweet."

"I don't want my feelings to interfere with this case. I have them under control normally, but last night…I—I decided I didn't care anymore. It was my choice, but…but was it the right one?" Naru's hesitation showed Lin far more information than it would to anyone else. He was worried that he had caused irreparable harm…that he had crossed a line that would provide badly for the future. In short, that he thought he had done what was best for _him_, not for the _team_, and he'd done the wrong thing.

Lin paused for a moment, tapping his mouth thoughtfully with intertwined fingers.

"Your father once said that inter-office romances weren't the wisest choice, but you know what? That was how he met your mother, so even the best of us make mistakes. When it all comes down to it, you're the boss, Naru. You make your own decision, be it professional or personal. I can't make you think otherwise. But I must say that the whole team expected whatever happened between you two last night to have happened at some point, so you have the team's approval. But be careful. There's a fine line between work and play."

"I could say the same for you." Naru said slyly, and Lin blanched. "We all know, Lin. If the team can accept Mai and I, there won't be a problem with you two."

"Naru, there's nothing going on between me and—"

"Lin. We know."

"_Nothing_, and that's final."

"Very well. We're on our way out. Take care of Madoka-san, will you? Masako-san and Brown-san are in the library gathering research if you need them." There was a small scuff at the door, and Naru turned. Mai was half hidden in the threshold, a patient smile on her face as she silently waited for him to join the team.

"Dually noted." Lin answered dryly.

"See you later tonight." Naru said in parting.

Lin didn't turn from his monitor. If Naru had looked harder, he would have seen that Lin had not been looking at the monitor at all, but at the reflection of the feeble, huddled pile of blankets lying in the armchair.

"I will."

* * *

The team trudged slowly back across the muddy lawn, boots squelching in the ground. The police had already disappeared, but had left the yellow tape in their wake, disprovable evidence that this was not a dream, that a death had happened, and it could not be undone.

"Takigawa, you and Ayako take the surrounding area. Check the woods near here for anything strange, be it paranormal or not. Kasai-san, you're with me. We're going into the well."

"Wait, Naru, you didn't give me anything!" Mai proclaimed and he turned back to her.

"Well, that means you stay here." Naru said simply, and turned back, walking away towards the well.

"Oh, no, I'm coming with you guys! What am I going to do here, alone? Stare at a leaf for clues?"

"No, that's Ayako's job." Takigawa cracked, and Ayako glared at him.

"Mai, you need to stay here in case Brown-san or Hara-san comes and needs to find us."

"Naru, that's not why you want me to stay here and you know it."

"Fine, Mai, come with us, but don't complain if your clothes get dirty."

"Yeah, because I do that all the time…"

"Mai, I don't think it's very safe down there…" Kasai spoke up. "Maybe it's best if you—" He was silenced by her stony glare. "Alright, your call."

* * *

"Well, we're all alone, huh?"

"Looks that way…I think you covered up pretty well today." A grin. He slid his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself…when do you think we should tell them?" She leaned into him.

"Let them get all excited over Naru and Mai. Honestly, I'm in no hurry…" He ran a hand along her side and she kissed him, the sound of teeth clicking against each other loud in the silence. He let out a bark of a laugh as they fell to the floor.

"No hurry at all."

* * *

"Be careful! Watch your footing!"

"Mai, honestly, you didn't have to come—"

"Agh! Spider!"

"Again, so glad we brought you." Naru's voice echoed down the tunnel.

"Here, Mai-chan, take my flashlight."

"Thanks Kasai-san." A clicking noise. "Um…it's not working."

"Oh, here, you just—have to—hit it a few times. There!"

A sole light flickered on, the beam wavering a few times in the damp darkness.

Naru hit the ground feet first, landing with a splash in puddles of gathered rainwater.

"Hey! Easy!"

"What did I say about complaining about your clothes?" He was answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, master." She looked around. They were in the circular antechamber of the well, but there was a tunnel that snaked off into darkness, echoing their every word, before ending with a solid wall. Dead end.

"Mai, you're dawdling. Let's go." He snatched the flashlight from her.

"I can't believe this is the guy I kissed this morning…" He heard Mai mutter and he smiled in the dark.

"So, what are we looking for anyways?" Kasai asked in the dark and Naru flinched. He'd forgotten _he_ was here.

"Anything that indicates suspicious activity, something like –" A deep rumble cut Naru off.

"What was that?" Mai asked quietly.

"I don't know, but it sounded like—"

The walls exploded, stone shattering out of place as water burst from the walls. Kasai was knocked off his feet, and Mai would have been, had Naru not pulled her away from the threshold, into the curve of the wall. Now soaking wet, he clung to her, feeling the trembles shake up her spine, until the water slowed down from crashing wave to a fast surge. Mai broke away from him and helped Kasai up, his wet hair clinging to his face as he choked and spat out water.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, maybe a pipe burst or someone—"

"What? Someone what?"

"Or someone switched the valve on."

The other two's eyes widened in realization. Water rushed up past their waists.

"Help!" Mai called up. "Bou-san! Ayako! Anyone! HELP!"

"Mai, stop that! They can't possibly hear us all the way in the woods!"

"Have anything better? Didn't think so! Ayako! Lin! Miyu-san!"

"Mai, shut up for a minute! Let me think."

"Yeah, sure, I think we can spare a few minutes. Kasai-san, how long can you tread water?"

"Not helping!" Naru ground out.

Suddenly there was a tug at Mai's ankle. She jolted, and her feet started floating off the floor.

"Naru, the water's rising!"

"What a brilliant observation, Mai. Tell me, did you realize that all on your own—"

"Enough!" Kasai shouted. "This isn't getting us anywhere! The best thing to do is stay calm. Do you think we could climb up the walls?"

Another tug at Mai's ankle, more insistent this time. She looked down, but there was nothing. The water was at her shoulders.

"It would be a little difficult, but not—"

Mai was pulled underwater with a gasp.

She thrashed wildly, trying to kick away from whatever was holding her ankle, but she was still being pulled along, down the short tunnel. There was a pause, a beat of stillness, and then she was being dragged along again, water rushing in her eyes and ears. There was a sudden sensation, like passing through a cold wall, and then she felt air rushing in her lungs and gasped, choking on a beautifully horrible combination of air and water. She grasped at the ground, sand and stone, and pulled herself out of the water. There was a great splash, and Naru and Kasai appeared, both sputtering and coughing.

"Mai! Are you alright?" Naru stumbled up, wiping his hair from his eyes as he helped her sit up. She coughed up some water, and managed a nod.

"W—where are we?" Kasai asked, standing up on shaking knees.

"I don't know."

They had all somehow passed through the solid wall of the tunnel and into another antechamber of crumbling stone, a large hole in the next wall ahead. The water ended in a small pool littered with stones and rocks.

"Forward?" Kasai asked.

"Forward." Naru helped Mai up and together they crossed into the darkness.


	19. Nescience

The air smelled of mold and a dark dampness, water trickling lazily down the stone walls and pooling on the ground. It was colder down there, a cold that stretched past normalcy and sank deep into your bones and stayed there, spreading through you like an icy cancer.

Mai shivered.

"Would you like my jacket?" Kasai offered, glancing over at her. She looked up at Naru's silhouette walking silently ahead of them; his head was tilted to the side a little, as if he were listening for her answer.

"That's very kind of you Kasai-san, but perhaps later." She smiled politely and he nodded. "Naru?" He kept moving, but she knew he had heard her. In this dense silence, ever word was an exclamation, a howl in the echoing blackness. "Where are we headed?"

"I remain in the same nescient state as you are, Mai." He said blandly.

"What did he say?" Kasai asked.

"He doesn't know where he's going, either; kind of a blind-leading-the-blind situation."

"Ah. Always the best way to go into a situation…" He deadpanned. Mai giggled.

Naru's grip on the flashlight tightened.

* * *

"Any word yet?" Ayako asked as she walked in, shedding her coat and placing her damp shoes by the fire. She looked over at Madoka and sighed, leaning down to feel her forehead.

"Nothing…it's like they just vanished into thin air." Takigawa muttered, holding the rewind button down, the world spinning backwards in flashes of color.

"Rewinding that won't help anyone, monk." Ayako said irately. "We already know _where_ they were, but not what happened to them. Watching them go into the well won't solve anything, and we've already looked out there twice. I just don't see how—"

"Wait!" John cried, pointing at the screen. "Look!"

Lin paused the image, and every eye in the room focused on the humming monitor.

Mai was frozen in place, one foot on the lip of the well and the other on nothingness as she stepped down into the darkness. Kasai was above her, his hand reached out to help her down, but his gallant act was not what John was pointing at, nor was he pointing at Naru's sullen expression. No, what John was pointing at was the small figure standing directly beside Mai.

A girl that no one seemed to notice, wearing a torn white linen dress and an unsettling smile. One of her hands, however visible it was, was slightly darker than the other one, stained with—

"Blood?" Ayako murmured.

"What is that?" Takigawa asked, leaning in closer.

"A girl…_obviously_." Ayako sighed and he glared at her.

"I know that, but _what_ is she?"

"Well, she's transparent, so I'd have to with, and this may be a really crazy answer, but...she _might _be a ghost."

"And now we have a good knowledge of the obvious…" Takigawa muttered and she elbowed him in the ribs. "Do we know who she is?"

"We've dealt with this one before." Lin said quietly, rubbing his chin in thought. "When Mai disappeared, do you remember? Naru spoke of a girl—"

"Jane!" Takigawa exclaimed, hitting his head on the shelf above him in the process of revelation. "Ow…"

"Jane?" John asked, his face mirroring the puzzlement of the group.

"Remember, she was the girl Naru said kidnapped Mai!"

"But there was another." Lin pointed out, studying the picture carefully. "The other girl who possessed her. Charlotte, Naru said."

"But he said they were in the same body—"

"No." A voice spoke from the hollow in the pile of blankets, nearly drowned out by the fire. Lin swiveled around in his chair at her voice.

"Madoka?" He was kneeling beside her before the rest of the team even knew she had spoken. "What is it?"

"Not the same body…" She whispered, her fevered eyes turning to his. "Twins."

* * *

"Uh, Naru-san, are we lost?"

"No, we just don't have the proper coordinates."

"In other words, yes, Kasai-san. We're totally lost." Mai translated.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you have such faith in me, Mai." Naru said lowly from ahead of them.

The three were standing in an antechamber much larger than the previous one, with tunnels that branched out in every direction, forming a cross of sorts.

"Did you know about these tunnels?" Naru asked Kasai.

"No." Kasai shook his head. "I mean, there were always rumors in the servant's quarters, but…no, I never knew."

"So this would be unplotted, then? No maps?"

"No maps."

"A logistical problem we should've dealt with beforehand." Naru sighed.

"What?"

"He means we should've planned this through before we got down here." Mai said.

"Ah. Well this isn't an unsalvageable situation. In fact, I—wait. What's that?" Kasai stopped, pointing to the opposite wall.

Where a blank rock face sat, letters were appearing, as if etched by an invisible hand. The group froze and stared as dark words, dripping with a liquid substance that was not thin as water, but yet not thick as paint.

"Blood?" Mai whispered quietly.

_You cannot return from whence you came_

_The curse of the manor returns again_

_North leads to darkness_

_East leads to sorrow_

_West ends in suffering_

_But you will see tomorrow_

_Now which path shall you select_

_That will lead you to redemption?_

_And which path is correct_

_Which will lead to your salvation?_

They all stood in silence for a moment as the words sank back into the stone. Naru walked up and touched the blank wall, the sound of his fingertips grazing the stone brushing through the silence. Mai shivered. Wordlessly, Kasai shrugged off his coat and draped it over her. She looked up at him, about to protest.

"It's okay. You need it more than I do." He said quietly with a small smile. She considered him for a moment then nodded.

"Thank you."

His smile lingered.

"Well," Kasai said, speaking up to Naru. "I think we can rule out the East and South."

"Smart as a whip, you are…" Naru muttered dryly, examining the dusty chalk on his fingers.

"It says if we went west, we'd see tomorrow." Mai said quietly and Naru turned to her.

"But at what cost?"


	20. Grimm

**For xSapphirexRosesxFanx.**

**It was entirely unintentional, but I seemed to have granted your request.**

* * *

"Twins?" Lin frowned. "Kasai-san said nothing about twins—"

Madoka shook her head feebly.

"He didn't know. No one knew…"

"But how do you?"

"I saw when…possession."

In Lin's mind, everything came together.

"Of course." He sat down in the opposite chair. "How could I have overlooked—so obvious—"

"Over looked what?" Takigawa asked.

"When Mai was taken earlier, by this 'Jane' figure, we assumed it was the demon in disguise. Naru assumed it was the demon possessing the little girl, Charlotte. He thought it was a multiple-personality situation."

"And it's not?"

"No…no, it's so much more." Lin rolled to a stack of books on the end of the desk and rifled through them before pulling out an old leather bound book.

"_Kurayami Genealogy_?" Ayako asked as the group edged in closer.

"Naru found it in the library earlier. He said it all lead to a multiple-personality diagnosis, and that's why Charlotte was lobotomized. But it seems Naru skipped over a few pages, and there's one paragraph—here—that mentions that 'the sporadic behavior of the daughter did not waver after the _incident_'. If this incident, as it's called, didn't work, and the daughter was, in fact, a twin—"

"Then that means that the lobotomy—" Takigawa began, realization dawning on his face.

"Happened to the wrong twin." Lin said, nodding, as he turned back to the book.

"Jane only appears briefly here. It doesn't go into detail, and the wording makes it seem like she's a manifestation of Charlotte's creation. I can see why Naru came to certain conclusions."

"It makes sense, when you think about it." John said, rubbing his chin. "A high priority, highly respected family like this one would want to seem flawless. With all their many ambitions, they certainly would have had a few skeletons in their closet. Even though it's despicable, I couldn't see them being too sympathetic to what they saw as an embarrassment."

"But then if the wrong twin was lobotomized…" Takigawa muttered, looking up. "What happened to Jane?"

* * *

The tunnel felt endless. Every step took them further into the darkness. Mai felt as if the dampness had sunken straight into her heart, weighing down her every footstep. Naru had been quiet, which was nothing unusual, but it was a kind of quiet that signaled to her that something was wrong. It was almost as if he was too tired to move.

Something clattered behind her.

She stopped and turned around. Nothing greeted her.

"Mai?" She looked back. Naru and Kasai had stopped ahead of her.

"Did you hear that?"

They looked at each other, or rather, Kasai looked at Naru with an expectant look, waiting to see his reaction. Of course, he received nothing.

"Hear what?"

"I—nothing." She looked at them and smiled. "Nothing. Come on, let's keep going."

As she caught up with them, Naru wordlessly slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed his hand and after a moment's hesitation he squeezed back, a twitch of movement, as if it drained him to do anything more.

* * *

"Isn't it obvious?" Lin asked.

The group sat huddled around the fireplace, the sky turning purple behind the large bay windows.

"She's still here." Takigawa said quietly.

"Perhaps." Lin said, bringing his hands together. "The more logical reason would be that the remaining child was the one who was killed in the accident with the well. The one who died with the servant's son."

"How do we know they're the same girl?"

"We don't…but it's the best explanation we have. Jane appeared before the well, and the most logical reason would be it was because she died there. Why else would she have appeared? If it is Jane, and she is the more dangerous of the two, then that means that—"

"Naru, Mai and Kasai-san are trapped down there with her." Takigawa finished.

The group lapsed into silence at such a barren, disheartening statement.

"How are we going to find them?" Ayako muttered, laying her face in her hands.

Suddenly Lin's head snapped up from the book.

"I know how."

* * *

"We need to rest soon. We've been walking for hours." Kasai groaned with exhaustion as they reached yet another antechamber, with only one tunnel leading away; forward seemed to be the only option.

"Very well." Naru sighed. "We need to sleep in shifts." He crossed the room and sat against the wall, pulling a small notebook and pen from his coat as he set the flashlight on the ground. "I'll go first."

Mai and Kasai shared a look, agreeing that neither was in the position to oppose him. Mai sighed and sat next to Naru, curling against him as she wrapped Kasai's coat around her. Kasai shrugged and walked to the opposite side of the room, lying down to stare at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Mai?" Naru asked lowly, not looking up from the notebook.

"Sleeping."

"He can see you, you know." Naru said, indicating Kasai, who was already fast asleep, snoring softly.

"He already knows."

"What?" He hissed.

"This isn't some big secret." She looked up at him with nonchalance. "Everyone knows."

"There's knowing, Mai, and then there's _knowing_."

"Okay…well…_Everyone. Knows_. I don't see how that can have two ways."

"They suspect is all."

"But they're right."

"That's beside the point." He murmured, drawing figures and scribbles into the notebook.

"Is that really what you do when you try to look focused?"

"All the time."

"So when you're writing notes on a case—"

"I really am writing notes. The drawings are for camera duty."

"Ah. Good to know you're being productive."

"As opposed to what you do on investigations?"

"Hey! I contribute!"

"How?"

"Well, for one—" She smiled and tugged on his collar. He leaned over to meet her, but something stopped him. He paused, his breath on her lips; her hair brushed his face.

"I can't kiss you if you smell like him, you know." He said quietly as he stared at her. The collar of Kasai's coat brushed her chin.

"Bit of a turn-off for you?" She said slyly and he smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I think you'll survive." She smiled, pulling him down for a kiss.

A sudden light stopped them both and they looked up.

A wavering blue-white stream of light had soared into the room, gliding around as if trapped in a container.

"A shiki?" Mai asked, standing up.

"Lin's." Naru answered, trying to stand on shaking knees.

"How did it find us?" Mai asked, watching the shiki weave through the air.

"I've been leaving imprints of energy." Naru muttered, leaning against the wall.

"You _what_?" Mai whipped around and was instantly at his side, helping him sit.

"Like a…metaphysical Hansel and Gretel."

"And where the heck did you learn to do that?"

"Just…something I've been…practicing."

"How many 'somethings' have there been?"

"One—"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Naru." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"—plus about 5 more."

"_At the same time?_" Mai yelped.

"I wanted to protect you."

"And a damn fine job you've been doing! Tell me, how could you possibly protect me if you were this exhausted?" She knelt beside him and hugged his neck. "You idiot…"

"Go to sleep." She said, picking up the flashlight as she laid him against her. He shut his eyes and she smiled.

"I'll protect you tonight."


	21. II

He awoke to blood on the floor.

The screams reached him slowly, as if he were underwater. He struggled to surface and stood groggily, leaning against the wall. He felt like metal sheets were being scraped together inside his head. Something hit the ground with a sodden thump.

"_Mai?_" His voice was hoarse. How long had they been down there?

His eyes opened.

The shiki was gone. The room was now lit by the flashlight, its face shining towards the ceiling. Mai knelt in the halo of light with her back to him, leaning over something. As he glanced around, he noticed the floor was gleaming, like a polished surface or—

Blood.

The floor was slick with it, and as he stumbled closer, he saw that Mai was shaking.

"Mai?"

She turned to him; he took a step back.

Her eyes...

"What happened?"

"We—we were attacked. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me—"

He peered over her and blanched. Kasai was curled on the ground, bleeding from two large cuts that sliced across his chest. His crisp shirt was now soaked in blood, sweat matting his curly hair to his head.

"What do we do?" She turned to him, tears streaking down her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Me?" Her mouth opened and closed in surprise. "I—I'm fine, Naru! Now isn't the time, and to be honest, I'm a little more concerned with Kasai-san right now! He's bleeding out before our eyes and all he did was try to protect me—" She sniffed, mopping up some of Kasai's blood off his chest then sighed in frustration before hooking a hand underneath his collar and tugging, snapping the buttons off. Kasai gave an unconscious groan.

"You're going to be okay, Kasai-san. You hear me? You'll be absolutely fine." She said softly, before she leaned back on her knees, shedded Kasai's coat and lifted her shirt over her head.

"Mai, what the hell are you—?"

She pressed her balled up shirt to Kasai's chest then looked up at him. They sat there in silence, her hands on Kasai's chest, before she knotted the shirt behind his back and sat down, wiping her blood stained hands on her plain undershirt and shrugging Kasai's coat on again.

"I think he should be…better now."

Naru said nothing, and sat down quietly against the wall.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Ayako taught me a few things…pressure to the wounds, keeping it elevated, things like that." Mai sniffled, sitting next to him. "Just in case, you know?"

"Yes." Naru laid his head against the wall. "Just in case."

"You saved his life, Mai."

"My dad always said I was bound to do something great one day…" She smiled and he stared at her for a few more moments. How did she not know? Did she not feel anything? Surely she had noticed—

"Do you feel alright?"

She sighed irately.

"I already told you, I'm fine, it wasn't me that thing attacked…"

"Nothing feels wrong?"

She turned her gaze to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"No…why? What's wrong? You're acting really odd."

"Your eyes, Mai."

"My…what?"

"They're completely white."

* * *

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Takigawa asked, his eyes lined with purple fatigue.

"Not until the shiki returns." Lin answered monotonously. "When it does, we'll know where they are."

"I hate this!" Takigawa slammed his hand on the wall.

"Hosho, calm down—" Ayako moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away.

"Calm down?" He turned to her, his face twisted in anger. "They could be dead, Ayako! _Dea_d! And we don't know where in the seven hells they are—!"

"Takigawa—" John began.

"We've all been up for nearly 36 hours straight, and with nothing to show for it!"

"You're exhausted. You just need some sleep is all—"

"Don't tell me what I need—"

He suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious. Lin stood above him as he shrugged his sleeve back down, a grim expression on his face.

"Hey Lin?" Ayako asked and he turned to her. "What just happened?"

"He needed sleep." Lin answered, a glint of a smile appearing on his face.

"You did this?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Should we….move him, or something?"

They all looked down at Takigawa, snoring softly on the carpet.

"I think it'd be best for the carpeting." Lin muttered.

"Do you think we could fit him into one of the chairs nearby? Maybe curl him into a ball—?"

A gasp stole the group's focus to the corner of the room, where Masako sat, white faced, with a terrified expression.

"Something terrible has happened."

* * *

"What?" Mai scoffed. "Don't be stupid—"

"I'm stating the obvious, Mai. It's a little unsettling to be honest—"

"Okay, well it's not bothering me, so we'll deal with it later…right now, I've got more pressing concerns, like keeping him alive…Do we have any food at all?"

"Well suffice to say I think we're all hungry, but—"

"Not for me, for him." She nodded to Kasai. "He needs to recover after all that blood loss."

"But, if you had let me finish," He muttered. "Unfortunately, we have nothing. So we'll have to make do."

"How long are we going to be here?"

"Until he recovers, most likely. Or at least until we can move him." He said, staring at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. It was unsettling enough on its own, but looking into blank, paper white, pupil-less eyes instead of hers...it just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry." He barely heard her, even in their silence.

"What?"

She looked up at him, and past her disconcerting stare, he saw tears pricking at her eyes.

"I'm scaring you. I'm sorry, I don't know what _this_," She waved her hand over her eyes. "Is, but I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Mai, it's not your fault. None of this was anything you could've prevented. Whatever this thing is, it's trying to break us. It's not going to work."

"This isn't some TV show, Naru. We don't know how this will end. We could be stuck down here—"

"Don't talk like that." He said sternly. "You start thinking thoughts like those, and we will be."

"Naru? There's something I've wanted to tell you." He looked at her and she took it as permission to continue. "A few days ago, right before the ball I think, I woke up and I couldn't see."

"You couldn't see? As in you were—"

"Blind, yes. But it passed after a few minutes. I didn't think much of it. Then we had the ball and I forgot all about it, because, you know, kissing a god like you—"

"How flattering—"

"—kind of put that out of my mind, but that night it happened again. I was getting ready for bed, and suddenly I couldn't see. It was like someone had tied something over my eyes…I managed to find my bed, and the next morning, I was fine again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it wasn't a big deal…I thought maybe if I told you, I'd be…wasting your time."

"Wasting my—Mai, you could never _waste_ my time. Just…mishandle it." She smiled for a moment and his face turned solemn. "You can tell me anything you want, Mai. I wouldn't see you any different; I wouldn't love you any less."

"You've never said it, you know."

"Never said what? That you can talk to me? I didn't think there was any need, you do it all the time—"

"No, stupid. That you, you know...love me."

"I thought it was obvious."

"Yes, I've heard that years of demanding tea and baring insults are one's most passionate ways of declaring themselves."

"Well, I do, Mai. I never felt the need to declare it to everyone."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I know that, but it's—"

The flashlight winked out as a cool draft swept through the room.

"This is what happened last time." Mai said as she grabbed Naru's jacket.

"Stay behind me—"

A high pitched screech pierced through the tunnels, echoing through the silence. The only light was the pure, unnatural glowing of Mai's eyes. As the screeching grew closer, Mai's eyes grew brighter.

Suddenly Naru understood what had happened to her.

"Mai, whatever you do, don't—"

Something flew into the room with a great rushing of wings and gusts of air. A snarl cut right through his chest, into the pit of his heart as a rancid smell, like old meat, wet fur and sulfur, filled his nose. The air was cold, a deep, heavy breathing surrounding them. Naru felt it fan with a damp warmness against the back of his neck.

A bright droplet splashed to the ground, shimmering in the darkness, then blossomed into a large dome, barely covering the three of them.

"Mai, are you doing this?"

"I think so." She answered quietly.

The darkness itself seemed to lash out at them, splashing against the dome like spilled ink. Mai twitched, as if in a reflex.

"I can feel the darkness in your heart…" A deep, hoarse voice sounded through the room. "I can smell your fears, Taniyama Mai. Never wanted by anyone, least of all by the mother who left you at birth, and the father who gave you up—" A shadow leapt across the darkness, onto the other side of the room. "Never good enough to deserve a home or even someone to love you—"

Something burst from the dome, a bright orb, and hurled through the darkness before smashing into the wall, illuminating the room for a brief second. A pair of flickering grey eyes, like television static, flashed for a moment.

"I smell the blood in your veins, the sweat on your face, the tissue of your heart, the fat on your bones…I smell life. And it shall be _mine_."

Naru reached out to the flashlight and it hovered in the air. He stared at it, focusing, and pushed outward. The flashlight clicked on and a beam blinded them for a moment. He sent it towards the creature, and it emitted a scream that sent the two to the ground in pain.

A talon whistled through the air, and sliced through the dome, which flickered feebly, then receded.

"You're growing weak." The voice spoke. "Too weak to fight anymore…or to play the protectorate."

A force shoved into Naru, throwing him against the wall. He shouted in pain as his shoulder hit the rock harshly, and an intense pain swept over him. He felt as if his shoulder had splintered from his body and fought back the wave of nausea.

"Don't touch him!" Mai yelled, lashing out with a whip of white energy. Naru felt the heat sting his face.

"You want me so bad? Then take me! Take me instead!"

"No—Mai, don't—"

It was too late.

The white light fled from Mai's eyes and she fell to the ground. Summoning all the anger he had, all the rage that this creature dared to hurt her, while he was here no less, he pushed.

The wall of energy slammed into the demon and it was hurled against the walls with a shriek. Needles began to stab straight through his skull, and he felt heat sear behind his eyes. He collapsed to the ground, numbly trying to grasp at consciousness.

The last thing he heard was the sound of a body being dragged away, brushing against a damp floor.


	22. Small Joys

**For Aeleita, who left quite a wonderful impression.**

* * *

Kasai came to slowly, feeling as if he'd be thrown against a brick wall. His mouth was dry and, as he tried to move, he felt the layers of dirt and dried sweat on his skin. The smell of old blood filled his nose and he pushed down the urge to vomit. He heard someone sniff in the corner and he opened his eyes to darkness.

"Mai? Is that you?"

"He's gone."

"What?" He tried to sit up and groaned as pain ripped through his chest.

"I wouldn't sit up yet, if I were you," Mai said quietly. "Your wounds are still pretty bad...I did the best I could, but it's going to take some time until you can walk."

"What happened?" He managed to prop himself up against the wall and stared into the dark. Mai was huddled in the corner, the flashlight's beam highlighting the dirt and blood streaked across her face.

"While you were, um…incapacitated, the demon attacked again. I—I told it to take me instead, but it—it took him. It took Naru. He's gone."

* * *

"Everyone ready?"

"I don't think this is the best plan, Hosho…" Ayako started and he sighed, turning to her.

"It's the only plausible plan we've got right now—"

"It's a last resort, is what it is!" She responded heatedly.

"They've been down there for nearly two days, Ayako! They can't possibly last much longer! Just the fact that we've left them down there this long is appalling enough—"

"_Left them down there?_" She repeated incredulously. "The tunnel is _blocked_! How are we possibly going to get to them? Look, I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to face the fact that it's damned near impossible to get them out if it's just us—"

"Are we really going to let a blocked tunnel from saving them?" His query was met with silence. "Mai and Naru would do the same for us. I'm not saying this will work, but we have to try." He looked solemnly into every member's eyes. "Now, does anyone think this is a bad idea?"

No one answered.

"Alright," He hooked a flashlight on his belt. "Let's go."

* * *

Kasai had never learned what to do in case of a crying woman. With his mother and, when she was alive, Hinata, he had always given them the space he thought they had wanted. He was distant, he was indifferent; he was 'all the wrong things', in the damning words of his mother.

He had always been afraid. Afraid that his words would be misconstrued, afraid that he would say the entirely wrong thing altogether; he'd always been afraid of everything, most of all himself.

His fear meant he had never taken the reins. His father often wondered out loud what fate his company would meet once he died, since his son hadn't much talent for anything. Perhaps he was right; perhaps Kasai would hand over the company for some exorbitant price and retire to live his life out in quiet bitterness.

It seemed to be his lot in life, that he be handed everything and yet nothing. He had the money, he had the power, yet he had no craving for it at all, no drive to further his prestige, his family name, his wealth…he just wanted to be left alone. In his life, he only had small joys and he took a great pleasure in them when they were available. Watching the sun rise or snow fall, swimming in the bay in the summer, and, for however brief a time, Hinata…they were all cherished greatly. Now, he was left with next to nothing. He hadn't seen the sun in days, and though there was a cold wind, no snow would fall for months.

He did have Miyu. He had always had Miyu, and she would always be there. They had a quiet kind of friendship, close, but not obvious to those on the outside. No one would ever really consider them to be friends unless they knew better.

Mai had been silent for hours. She had mutely sunken into herself as if she wished the world away. He suspected that, after two attacks, her energy was drained and with his wounds, he couldn't move. Before she had retreated, she had whispered of something about the tunnel collapsing during the night. Now, they had nowhere to go.

What did he have to be afraid of anymore?

He silently dragged himself beside her. He leaned back and draped his arm around her. She curled into his side.

The two sat in silence. There was nothing to be said.

* * *

The first thing to come to Naru's head was that it hurt. A lot. He could hardly move without pain, much less open his eyes. Lights swarmed like the glare of the sun had been painted in blinding streaks on a rocky ceiling.

Groggily, he brought himself to look around.

He was in a cave much like the one previously. Nothing was particularly remarkable to him, other than the blaringly obvious and painful fact that this one didn't have Mai in it.

That killed him most of all. If he was going to be kidnapped, Mai had damn well better be there too. Now, he had no clue where she was, and it irritated the hell out of him.

Mustering as much strength as he could, he propped himself against the wall, every muscle and tendon biting back painfully in protest. He wiped at the dried sweat on his forehead then noticed the large dark purple marks around his wrists, as if he'd been bruised and then burned.

What had happened?

He looked around, scanning the room carefully. No entrance or exit.

He was alone. For now.

* * *

Mai was tired.

Her inability to control her powers drained her of any energy she could've possibly had after guarding both Naru and Kasai all night, then facing two attacks afterwards. She wanted to be sick, she wanted to cry, she wanted to sleep…but she couldn't do any of those things. Not when that thing had Naru.

She knew that, if anything, he'd think he could take the demon down. Years of experience fighting it told her that his overconfidence wouldn't be shaken even if his life depended on it. His own personal safety yielded to his assumption that he'd never get hurt.

Jerk.

He was, in certain ways, more vulnerable than she was. His blindness to his own inabilities made him think he could do anything. She knew her limitations, or, until recently, thought she did; he didn't.

There was a sound to her right, and then someone cursed softly before shutting a door.

Wait—

She opened her eyes.

A fire was crackling in front of where she had been laid out on an old, but comfortable sofa. She had been buried in blankets, and she was feverishly warm. She tried to stand, but her knees gave out and she sank back onto the cushions.

"You're awake."

She turned to the voice, where Miyu stood with a small smile on her face.

"Gomen, I was just trying to clean the room up for you. It's a little dirty, see, it's not often used—"

"What happened?"

"Takigawa-san led the team to rescue you, and now here you sit. Kasai is the other room—"

"Naru's gone. That thing has him, I've got to go—"

"No, Mai-chan." Miyu pushed her gently back onto the sofa. "I'm sorry, but you can't. Ayako's orders."

"But—"

"Are you hungry?"

"No!" Mai became frustrated, angry, at this girl. Didn't she know the danger Naru was in?

"Mai-chan." Miyu's voice was soft, but cold. "This, this—thing—this demon, killed my sister. I know all too well the danger that Shibuya-san is in. Do not, for one moment, believe that I am not on your side."

Did she say that out loud?

"I know your pain, Mai-chan, I really do. I know you want to find him and make sure he's alright. Truth be told, if it was—well, if it was anyone else here, I would feel the same. I do feel the same…but you need your rest. Exhaustion won't help you find him. Now," She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

Kasai sat in front of the fire, his arms wrapped around dirt and bloodstained knees as he stared mutely into the flickering light. The door opened and shut quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

Miyu sat next to him. He didn't answer for a moment.

"Ayako cleaned and bandaged the wound, so I suppose better—"

"I didn't mean about that." She looked at him. "Kasai, we can't not talk about it. She was your—"

"I know what she was. She was, and so much more, Miyu. I can't—we may not be together anymore, but that shouldn't suggest that I didn't care a great deal about her...I still do." He finished quietly and she nodded.

"She loved you, you know. So much."

"I know."

The sat in the airy quiet for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…Drained. I don't know why, but lately I've been feeling like my body isn't mine."

Kasai suddenly straightened and took her arm, moving to stand.

"Miyu, you need to see one of the SPR members then, as soon as possible—"

"No, not like that." She shook his arm off. "I've been feeling weird, like my skin doesn't fit right, or that somehow I've been stagnant lately."

Kasai scoffed.

"Well, if anything, I would say you've been anything but _stagnant_." He eyed her. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head.

"No, apart from this I've been fine."

"Maybe it's shock."

"I'm feeling a lot of things about Hinata…but it's not shock. Shock is feeling like you've been knocked off a pedestal and you're falling in the air with no control…I feel like I can control this."

"As long as you have it in control, then..."

"Well, I'm not important right now. We have bigger things to worry about."

"Yes...bigger things."


	23. Cliffside

Waves crashed against the dark cliffside, the sonorous roar of the collision echoing along the coastline like a train rushing past in the night. Froth churned and swirled at the mouth of a rabid ocean, its salty maw waiting to receive those unfortunate enough to fall into the depths. Above the waves, blades of bottle blue flax and wheat bent under the strain of the wind in the fields.

A girl sat amongst the waving stalks, arms curled around her knees, ready to come to tears.

She was back. It wasn't her fault; she'd tried to stay away, she'd done her best to listen to him. But now she had returned, and Gene was nowhere to be found.

Fog ushered from the face of the land, billowing slowly through the cold air. Mai took a deep breath to steady herself and stood.

"Hello? Gene?"

The wind blew quietly. The fog wandered closer. It was getting cold, if only she had a coat…

She looked around, scanning the horizon. Dark boulders littered the ground, and, lying on one, was her coat. Glancing around curiously, she walked over and shrugged it on.

_It's your mind, Mai. You are God and thy word shall come to fruition…_

"Gene…" She whipped around, searching through the air that still cradled his voice. "Gene, are you here?"

The forest in the distance was brushed back softly by the hand of the wind.

_Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me._

"Gene?"

_I'm still here._

"_Gene?_" Her voice was hoarse from use. Panicked and desperate, she started to run. His voice was everywhere, yet nowhere, filling the air and leaving it dry. He couldn't leave her alone, she needed him now, with her. She needed him to guide her, to guard her, to help her…

She collapsed onto her knees, tired and lost. In her haste, she nearly crushed a blossoming, wine-red flower underfoot.

_I'm still here. Talk to me. I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm—_

A hand on her shoulder.

"Gene."

Shehurried to her feet, turned, and fell into his open arms. He held onto her as they stood, embracing as the cold fog enveloped them.

* * *

They sat back to back on a large boulder overlooking the cliffs, both staring into opposite directions, one to the forest and the other to the sea. The sky was a dark, mottled grey, speckled with blackness.

"How did you get back?" He asked quietly and she startled, turning to him.

"I—you don't want me here?"

"I will _always _want you here Mai, I just—I took certain precautions so you'd be safe...so you wouldn't easily get back. I told you it wasn't safe, and I meant it."

"Gene…what did you do?"

"I suppose what happened down in the caves was my fault, in a way—"

"Gene, answer me—"

"But I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. I didn't know—they didn't tell me the side effects—"

"Gene!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"What did you do?" She repeated calmly.

"I…placed a seal on your powers."

"You—what?"

"Your powers are the main reason we're able to see each other. Why you're able to cross the realms and talk to me. I got the Committee to place a seal on your mind, so you wouldn't be able to transverse the gap. It obviously worked for the first few days, but then—well—then the demon started tampering with it."

"What? How?"

"You were in a highly emotional state, and both positive and negative have an effect on the adhesiveness of the seal. It started to wear away before it could set completely. You were—if I may say so—_seriously_ happy." They both smiled. "But then, of course, the demon caught wind of what was going on, and it knew it didn't have any sort of chance to mess with you after the seal had set, so, naturally, it went for the jugular. It's very clever, really. I think we all underestimated it. It killed the maid near the well to get you to go into the tunnels, and then it cornered you."

"But Hinata's death was an accident—"

"Was it, Mai? Do you really think that just _happened_; that she just _fell _in? I thought Noll had taught you better." He nudged her with his elbow and a small smile. The salty wind blew his dark hair to the side. His smile faded. "After you became trapped in the caves and the demon attacked the first time, the seal broke completely. I think that was when—"

"My eyes did that weird glowing thing?"

"Well yes, but that's just a side effect, I can assure you. But when the seal broke, all your powers that had been pent up kind of…burst out."

"So I shouldn't expect this to happen a lot?"

"I'm not sure. This could have long-term effects, or it could be temporary." He looked at her, his eyes taking on a deep sadness. "You must hate me."

"No." Mai shook her head. "I can't hate you for causing something that saved Naru's life."

They sat in silence for a moment before Mai spoke again.

"You know it has him, right?"

"I do."

"Any advice?"

Gene sighed.

"There's only so much I can do, Mai." He stared at his hands. "I'm more restricted than you can imagine. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, and to save my brother, but I can't promise anything extraordinary. But let me be perfectly clear," His eyes grew darker. "My brother will _not_ end up here. I will make sure of that. They already got one of us. They won't get both."

"I hope you're right. If he—" Mai stopped, the mere notion of not having Naru in her life, of him never ordering her to get tea again, no more of his blunt affections, of never kissing him again—

"I know." He sighed. "I suppose I could—" He hesitated. "Nevermind."

"You could…what?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Gene, you can tell me."

"I was thinking…I could teach you."

"What?"

"It wouldn't be much, but I could teach you some things to help you…things to help you get a better grip on your powers."

"I'll do it." Mai said instantly.

"You will? I've got to warn you, this won't be easy, Mai. This thing isn't messing around. It's planning out every move it makes."

She looked at him solemnly, unflinching.

"If it will save his life, I'll do anything."


	24. Push

**I have returned.**

**For Awesomely-Awesome Alice & Goldfish-Con-Carne**

* * *

"Uh, Gene? Is this absolutely necessary?" The wind tickled the hairs at the nape of her neck.

"It's the way I learned…and I don't really know any other way to teach it. So, yeah, I'd say it is."

The two stood in the field, bottle blue blooms and golden stalks waving in the breeze underneath a deep grey sky. The hands of the waves clapped against the shore. Gene stood behind a blindfolded Mai, his arms crossed, hair blown to the side from the wind.

"Now," Gene began to circle her slowly, staring into the distance. "I want you to relax."

"I think I'm pretty relaxed right now—"

"In body, perhaps. I need you to let go of your fears, of all your inclinations and doubts."

"But Naru—"

"—will have to wait if you want to save him." Gene finished calmly.

"How can you act so nonchalant? Your brother is in danger—"

"Mai, if you want to learn, if you want to save him, you have to forget about him."

"You're talking like you want him here." She said quietly, unable to see his look of apprehension.

"I wouldn't wish this life on anyone." He answered solemnly, staring out into the sea once more. A flicker of sunlight crossed on his face for a moment before disappearing behind the clouds once more.

"Gene I didn't mean—"

"It doesn't matter." He turned to her as she stood before him, arms slackened at her side, her expression bowed in a way that seemed to make his heart clench. "We don't have any time to argue."

* * *

This thing was trying to kill him.

He'd been drifting in and out in a haze of pain, but always awoke alone. It waited until he faded again to appear, he was certain. His shoulder felt as if it had been blasted through with a shotgun, on a slow burn that made his mind ache. He could feel his fingers and flex them, but every movement hurt, even as he sat still. He had tried tentatively feeling around his shoulder, but he didn't need to. The large, dark bruise forming at the juncture, the numbing pain…he knew it was dislocated.

_Naru—_

"Mai."

He had heard her voice, as clear as if she was sitting beside him.

_Forget about him…it doesn't matter..._

And Gene. His brother, his twin, the other half he'd dedicated so many years to in order to save him, didn't care to return the favor. In the back of his mind, he knew this was the work of whatever held him captive, but the voices of his foibles were louder.

Gene had left him alone more times than one. He had always gotten into trouble, and it had always been up to _him_, Naru, not their parents, to get him out. He had spent nearly his whole life trying to save him.

No more.

He drifted out once more, into a heavy, angry sleep, and miniature demons set to work.

* * *

In the fields, small green shoots began to sprout from the ground, blossoming into fully grown trees in seconds, as if time had been locked in fast forward. In under a minute, they were surrounded by a dark forest, the gray clouds blocked by a thick canopy. Silence folded up around them, bringing with it nothing but itself. Slowly, will-o-the-wisps began to form, suspended in the air like content stars.

"Pretty good, rookie." Gene said as he looked around.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"Mmm…no. It looks nice on you. Keep it on." He said, smiling as she sighed. There was a slight shaking in the ground as a large boulder sprung up. Mai sat down effortlessly and he joined her. "See? You're already gaining control."

Without warning, he grabbed a floating orb and threw it at her. It spun in the air and hit her square in the face with a hollow, airy splash.

"Gene!" She spluttered, wiping at her face although nothing was there. "What was that for?"

"In order to learn, you have to see without seeing."

"What does that even mean—?"

"Your powers, Mai! Control them! Tame them to the point where you can _use_ them. Sense deprivation leads you to rely on other things." His voice came from all around her, calm yet stern. "The blindfold stays on…until you can land a hit on me." He said then walked over and placed an orb in her hand. She had never held one before. It was warm and cold at the same time, like two ocean currents swirling together. She felt lighter, more peaceful, just by being near it.

"What do I do?" She asked, and she heard him stop.

"What do you do?" He paused then answered as if it were obvious. "You push, of course."

* * *

"How could we have let this happen again?" Ayako muttered, pacing the room. "The last time this happened, she didn't wake up for hours…"

A fire crackled in the large hearth, casting a flickering light over the silent occupants. Kasai sat on the plush sofa, with Miyu perched on the arm beside him. White bandages peeked through his slightly unbuttoned collar.

"Is it something that could have been prevented?" Miyu asked, wringing her hands.

"Well, not really." Ayako admitted. "The way Mai's powers work, it's all mentally manifested, and, apparently, has also just become physical. Since there's so much reliance on her mind, her body will turn to it in times of extreme crises and create certain diversions..."

"Meaning?"

"If her body is injured, her mind will retreat into another plane." Takigawa explained, his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. "Some place where she can recover."

"Do you know where?"

"No," John shook his head. "But we know with whom…Shibuya-san's twin brother, Gene."

"His brother?" Miyu asked.

"Well, _former _brother." John rectified. "Gene, may he rest in peace, was struck and killed in a hit-and-run accident. His spirit serves as Mai's guardian, loosely speaking."

"He never said he had a brother…" Miyu muttered.

"Forgive him, Makoto-san." Lin's quiet voice came from the corner of the room. "He is not one to talk about his personal matters often; he does not divulge these things too liberally, even to those who know him best."

She nodded in understanding.

"Mai visits Gene whenever these 'comas', for lack of a better word, strike." John explained. "According to what she's told us, he acts as her mentor and guard."

"Knowing what I do about Shibuya-san, I'm guessing he doesn't take that too well."

"For the most part, he's been gracious about it, but again, he's not exactly vocal with his true feelings, either." John mused. "He knows it's what Mai wants, and he knows Gene only wants to protect her, but when petty jealousy enters the picture, it changes things. The devil takes others' words and wrings them in his hands until you hear their words in a way you normally wouldn't. He blinds you so you see innocent actions through a misconstruing lens."

"So Naru is…jealous of Gene?"

"I wouldn't say that." Takigawa said. "I'd say it's more like he's jealous of the friendship between Gene and Mai. She's come to rely on him, and Naru...well, he wants that, and he doesn't. He hasn't quite come to terms with the fact that he can't protect her all the time.

"He must love her so much." Miyu said quietly.

The group all nodded.

"We know."

* * *

The forest was dark. The sound of sonic pulses shuddered through the blackened silence.

"Missed again, Mai…" Gene's voice floated around her and she huffed in frustration.

"Gene, we've been at it for hours—"

"You're missing the point. Success isn't measured by the time it takes to learn, but by the amount you've learned. Again." She followed his voice and pitched an orb at him. He dodged it easily.

"Mai, you're not trying."

She formed another orb and flung it where she heard his voice.

"Do you want to save Noll? Because judging by your performance, I doubt it."

Behind her blindfold, Mai's eyes welled with furious tears. Heat washed through her and shapes began forming in the fabric of the blindfold.

"How can you say that? Of course I want to save him!"

"Do you? I think you'd rather stay here where it's safe than go back. You're waiting, you're putting off learning control so he can die and then you can go on with your life—"

The orb hit him square in the chest and threw him backwards, into the darkness. Once he managed to get himself to his feet, Gene walked over to where Mai had collapsed and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I—well, I had to say those awful things. I had to push you. If you didn't reach the edge, how would you pull yourself back when the time came?"

"I understand." She sniffed, pulling off her blindfold and wiping at her face. Wordlessly, he took it from her and they sat in silence.

"Mai, there's something you should know." He said solemnly, staring at the blindfold then looking up at her as he spoke. "You won't be going back to Noll…" He stood, with his back to her. "At least, not in the immediate future."

"Wh-what?"

"Under article 21-slash-B, I, as your guardian, can keep you here if the circumstances are particularly dangerous, as long as I see fit."

"Youcan'tdo that!" She shouted, shoving him angrily and he stumbled back. They stood there, staring at each other, one in anger and the other in sadness.

"Mai, I can't let you—"

"Can't let me?" Her voice grew. "_Can't let me_? You and Naru aren't different at all! You both think you can tell me what to do! I'm sick of it!"

"I'm not telling you what to do, Mai, I'm telling you that you will_ die _if you go back, and I will _not_ be responsible for your incarceration here!" His expression softened. "You don't know what it's like here. I can't be the one to sentence you to this life, and I'm prepared to do anything to keep that from happening."

"Naru needs me…_your brother_ needs me. Please Gene," She looked up at him. "Let me go."

"Mai," He sighed, his face heavy with melancholy. "If I let you go, you'll end up here…permanently." His voice snagged painfully as his Adam's apple bobbed. "I can't—I can't just _let you go_."

"I need to help, Gene, I need to save him—"

"I'd rather save _you_!" He burst out, and then his face immediately fell, his dark eyes widened in astonishment at his words. Mai took a step back.

"Gene…"

"Don't make me choose, Mai." He said quietly, shutting cloudy eyes against her, his expression contorted in an indescribable expression, one of utter despondency, of grief and loneliness and desolation.

"Gene." She stepped forward. "Gene..." She took his face in her hands then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to leave you." His arms tightened around the small of her back. "But Naru needs me. I don't want him to end up here anymore than you do."

"I—I can't—"

"Gene. Let me go." She looked into his eyes. "I'll come back. You know that, right? I'll come back." He held her hand loosely in his, running his fingers over hers.

"You damned well better."


	25. The Hour

**For Ms. Bat & ToxiNeena, who is about to have an awesome new story out that you should read.**

* * *

"Mai! Slow down! You just woke up, you need to rest a little, or at least talk to Ayako first—" Takigawa huffed, nearly tripping over the edge of a rug as he struggled to keep up with Mai. She had emerged only moments before from her room, clearly coherent and alert, and muttering about Naru and danger and promises.

"No time!" She yelled back.

"Mai!" He caught up to her grabbing her arm. "What's going on?"

"I know!" Her eyes were feverish, but with a tint of clarity, as if she was a fortuneteller in a trance.

"You…what?"

"I know where Naru is."

His hand fell from her arm.

"Why the hell are we just standing here? Downstairs, now! Go, get the team ready! Go, go, go—!"

He jumped in front of her, bounding down the stairs to collect the team into some form of organized assembly. They could not have known, as they readied themselves with flashlights and prayers and John's quiet kiss to the cross, what surprises the night held in its arms.

* * *

The Kuriyami mansion floated above the cliffs, glittering like a golden, sugared orb in the darkness above the sonorous waves.

Shadowed figures walked along a spectacularly long crooked wooden staircase that clung to the cliff walls. The wind was strong that night as it pummeled and shook the stairs.

"Mai? Are you sure about this?" Ayako shouted up against the wind to Mai, who was leading the group down the steps.

"Gene said he was here." Mai called back, her knuckles straining white as she gripped the handrail.

"But you told us Gene said he was in the caves!"

"Yeah, he did, but this is the entrance, here!" She pointed ahead to where the stairs evened out in a small platform. The moon peeked out from behind a cloud and a stray beam lit up the cliffs, illuminating a large gaping hole in the face of the sheer rock. The group gathered tentatively in the front, darkness pooling at their feet from the maw of the cave entrance.

They were all dressed haphazardly, a product of having rushed together and organized a rescue mission in under ten minutes. Kasai wore the least conspicuous clothing he owned, jeans and a light button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His arms crossed solemnly, his curled hair blew in the wind. Miyu stood beside him in jeans, plain white shirt and a black cardigan, fiddling nervously with her hands, the wind brushing her dark hair across her anxious face.

"Ready?" Lin asked, his eyes darting through the group. All nodded. "Mai, Takigawa, Kurayami-san and Brown-san will enter the caves. If we are not back in exactly one hour, Masako, Ayako and I will send our strongest spells ahead of us before entering. With luck, we will find Naru by morning. We will proceed with cautious optimism, but I withhold all comforts. Tonight will be dangerous, there is no denying it. I doubt that whatever has Naru will be very cooperative to let him go. We must take it down with everything we've got."

With his ominous statement, the group solemnly prepared to part ways. Lin placed a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder. "I will send my shiki to protect you for as long as I can."

"Thank you…" She hugged him, a passage of trust from friend to friend, between the two who had the most to lose if Naru remained missing. Takigawa and Ayako shook hands, their eyes never leaving the other's, before he leaned forward and said something quietly in her ear, drowned out by the wind, and then he turned away and joined Mai at the mouth of the cave. John and Masako traded items, a rosary and fan, two items they held in the luckiest regard.

Kasai moved to follow them, but Miyu grabbed his arm.

"Kasai, I—don't go. Please. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Miyu, he's in danger because of me. I called them here. It's my responsibility to go—"

"No, you don't understand." She shook her head emphatically, her eyes tearing up. "There's something evil down there. It already got Hinata—Kasai, please…I—it can't take you too…" She wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised by how small they were. He set down his bag and brought her closer.

"Kasai, I—you know, I—"

"I know." He tightened his grip, and as he rested his chin on the top of her head and a draft of her scent passed by his nose, his eyes snapped open. How had it slipped his notice, in everything that had happened? How had he not appreciated the fact that every night she had come to his room to comfort him, not realized that he had always anticipated the moment that she laid her hand on his arm in sympathy, or that whenever Hinata passed by, and he smelled sunlight, it was really the smell of Miyu clinging to her? How could he not have seen—of course—

"Miyu, I—" He was cut off as she pushed her face to meet his. She tasted like what he imagined the moon and stars would, of something indescribable and pure, of something wonderful and shining and bright. She broke away first, words tumbling from her mouth.

"I know that was out of line, and I'll feel sorry later. I know I'm not Hinata, but I care about you a great deal and Kasai, if you don't come back, I swear I'll—" He pulled her to him, wanting to remember what the night—what she— tasted like. He had to, if he never got another chance.

"It's you, Miyu." He said, as it hit him, a sudden implosion of epiphany. "It's always been you…I just—I never realized..." His fingers ran over hers, her hands clenched in his. "I'll be back. You can take my word on it." He looked at her once more, his eyes scanning every inch of her face before he turned and entered the cave. She watched as the darkness swallowed him whole.

How cruel was it of fate that he realized his feelings for her on that destined night, not knowing of what, in just past an hour's time, would greet him.

* * *

Mai led the trio through the cave, walking as if she knew exactly where she was, where she was going. Lin's shiki, sent as protection, floated beside them, flying around their ankles and floating in the air. Although they were a welcomed presence, she ignored them. Her vision was narrow, she had only one goal, and one alone, and then she would think about what would happen after. Finding Naru was the one thing that mattered to her. She was cold and perhaps a bit scared, but as long as she found him, none of it mattered.

She knew he was alive. Something in her heart kept whispering to her that he was, pumping reassurance through her blood. The feeling of clarity she had earlier in the caves was back. She just hoped if her eyes did glow again, it wouldn't freak any of the group out too much.

They had walked through the first antechamber already. If she remembered correctly, they had passed through three before coming to the one that branched into four tunnels. Of course, that had been an entirely different section of the tunnels, but they couldn't be sure of where they had entered after the well flooded.

They all walked in silence, burdened by the uncertainties the night held. Suddenly, the path sloped downward drastically. Takigawa nearly tripped over himself to stop from tumbling down.

"Mai," Kasai said quietly. "Was this here before?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to continue?" John asked. She nodded, staring down into blackness, before taking the first step and leading them down.

The trail evened out near the bottom, opening into a giant chamber. Lin's shiki flew into the room, floating in large blue-white orbs and illuminating a large, dark silhouette on the ground.

"Naru!" She rushed up to his prone form, turning him onto his back. He was too still. His face was too pale. "Naru, please, talk to me." He didn't respond, his face blank, an unconscious slate. She felt her heart turn inside itself. "Naru—" She placed her hands on his face.

His eyes snapped open at her touch and she gasped. His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, his grip unnaturally tight and harsh.

"Naru, you—your eyes." She gaped as she stared into bright crimson eyes, mirrors of the ones she had seen in her dreams. The one that heralded the arrival of immeasurable pain, of immense suffering. Those eyes that were the very color of blood that would soon be spilt.

He looked at her with the curiosity of an animal that has seen something it does not comprehend, and, in the space of a heartbeat, he leapt at her, tackling her to the ground. She felt his hands scratch at her face before his long fingers closed around her throat.

"N-Naru, please—"

"Beg for your pitiful life." His voice was harsh, scratchy, unlike his own. The demon was using him as a puppet, a channel for its own actions.

She would not acquiesce. If this thing would kill her, she would not give it the satisfaction it wanted. She eased her grip on his collar and stared at him. His hands tightened. As she felt her throat close, she shut her eyes. She knew Naru was in there somewhere. She knew he was fighting. She had faith in him, that he'd win.

This was the way it had to be. This was it. No going back.

"MAI!"

Suddenly his weight was gone, thrown off her. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled for breath, choking and gasping. Takigawa had Naru pinned against the ground; the demon had failed to consider that Takigawa was larger and stronger than its host.

"John, now!" He shouted, struggling and sweating as Naru thrashed against him. John rushed forward, opening his Bible to a bookmarked page and he began to read.

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus—" John pressed his cross to Naru's forehead and Naru arched up, scraping at the stone floor until his nails were bloody. His tongue clicked and thrust against his teeth in an unnatural way, as if something were trying to pry itself out of his body through his mouth.

"Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi—" Naru buried his bloodied fingers into Takigawa's arms. The monk shouted in pain, but held firm.

"—Et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos—" A vicious scream tore from Naru's throat, a shrill, high scream of agony from some other plane or some other time; the scream of evil as it's defeated, the sound of Satan's damning cry as he fell from Heaven.

"–Et saeculum per ignem." Naru collapsed, unconscious, and John sighed, wiping at the sweat on his face before crossing himself.

It had all been done and over with in under a minute. Lin had warned them it would be quick, but Mai was still thunderstruck. Her neck ached where Naru—no—the _demon's_ hands had been wrapped around it, and her clothes were torn in places and bloody. If Naru had overreacted at her conditions before, she did not want him to see her now.

"It's okay. We'll rest for a moment. There's still time." John sighed, brushing back his blonde hair.

Mai nodded then crawled beside Naru, placing his head in her lap. She softly stroked his temple, brushing away at some of his hair that was matted with dirt and dried sweat. She hoped the storm was over, but at least for now she could rest.

* * *

Naru stared at the opposite wall, Mai's head resting on his shoulder. He had almost been too afraid to move her, to touch her, when he awoke in the night, for fear that the demon return any sort of connection he made.

She had given her mortality to him. He had watched, behind a transparent wall, someplace between himself and the demon, as she refused to fight, even as his hands tightened around her throat. Her eyes bore into him, snagged the deepest parts of his heart, and crushed every part of him. She would have let him kill her. She must've trusted him to overcome, to realize what he was doing, and she had been prepared to die if it was required.

She amazed him. Her trust was immeasurable, priceless, and her loyalty even more so. How could he have made himself so weak, so hospitable to the demon's needs, that he allow this to happen? She was so much better than him; his actions showed too obviously that he didn't trust her as she did him. He stared at the wall, his eyes hard, determined. This night had shown that he needed to change. He was going to trust her with all he had and he was going to prove that she had been right in trusting him. He refused to let the events of night happen again.

The image of her surrendering to him played over and over in his mind as he laid a hand on the side of her face. He felt unworthy, dirty, touching her. She was prepared to give her life for him, and although he would gladly do the same, he felt as if he had failed her. He had not protected her as he had resolved to before. In fact, he had done the opposite. He had attacked her. He had let a moment of blind jealousy control him, and it was all the demon had needed to control him. How could he call Gene his brother if he let petty, out of context remarks affect him so drastically? How could he have put Mai's life at stake for one comment?

He needed to be stronger than that.

* * *

"Can you move?" Takigawa asked as Mai and John finished dressing Naru's wounds. They had managed to fashion a handmade sling for him out of the materials in their bags, and it would have to do until they left the caves.

"Yes, I think so." He stood, Mai supporting one side, his good arm draped over her shoulders.

"The incline isn't too steep…" John surmised, looking upwards. "It will be a little difficult, but it is scalable. Mai, do you think you can help Naru up?"

She nodded, gripping his hand warmly. He stared at the scratch marks on her face, roughly the size of a human's.

Nearly half an hour later, they emerged from the caves to the cool, salty sea air. Miyu nearly knocked Kasai over as she hugged him and Ayako let go of the handrail, her hands red from holding onto it. Masako took the rosary from her pocket and traded it in for her beloved fan. Lin was already at Naru and Mai's side, helping him to sit down.

"Can we go back to the house now? I want to go to bed sometime tonight." Takigawa sighed with a tired smile.

"Of course." Kasai replied as he unattached himself from Miyu. "The quickest way is down the stairs and across the harbor. My father can send a shuttle to pick us up."

Takigawa teared up at the thought of not having to walk up the stairs.

* * *

The sands of the beach were pale underneath the moon as they reached the harbor. Past the bottom of the staircase, leading to the beach, was a tiny coppice of cherry blossoms and anemones, beautifully highlighted in the moonlight.

The group walked across the quiet beach, exhausted but content. The houses and huts along the beach were quiet, everyone asleep in the violet hours between night and morning. Naru gripped Mai's hand tightly, his bandage rough against her palm. The sea was calmer now, in that hour before dawn, the water as black and silky as the sky above. Fishing boats bobbed quietly in the harbor.

Suddenly, the moon was too bright, like the light encapsulated in the shock wave of an explosion.

"What's happening?" Someone called.

The wind stirred briefly then pitched itself into a hurricane, exploding and howling around them as it sent sand and ocean spray into the air. They were trapped in the eye of a hurricane, only one spot of the moon visible above them, everything around them a flurry of wetness and sand and chaos.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the hurricane ceased, retreating back into the water. The group lowered their arms from their faces.

"What the—"

The sky turned grey, the air pregnant with a sickly tint of yellow, of dust and pollen and debris.

Decadence greeted their eyes, all around them.

The dock was now a decrepit, collapsed pile of molded wood, the boats in the harbor half-sunken and bobbing in the water like pathetic, forgotten buoys. The houses were crumbling in various states of decay, with roofs caving in and walls with large gaping holes in the cement. Past the houses, leveled ground replaced the mansion on a hill, covered in long, collapsing skyscrapers in neat lines along abandoned, grey avenues. A voice spoke from the sky, deep and scratched.

"Welcome to hell."


	26. The Flash Delirium

_"Flash_  
_The mirror ball's throwing mold_  
_You can't get a grip if there's nothing to hold_  
_See the flash catch a white lily laugh and wilt_  
_But if you must smash a glass first fill it to the hilt"_

_MGMT - Flash Delirium_

* * *

It was a shell of a city.

The streets were abandoned, barrenly decrepit and soiled with filth. The group walked mutely through dusty, debris ridden boulevards, a gray world surrounding them on all sides, concrete coloured from the sky to buildings to pavements. The streets were cracked and split, weeds and plants sprouting through, blooming around piles of rusted metal and wood.

"What the hell is this place?" Takigawa asked, squinting into the weak, milky grey sky. They passed the hollow, decomposing remains of a boat that had been swept inland, almost completely devoured by creeping ivy.

"It's like an atomic bomb went off…" Miyu noted quietly. She moved closer to Kasai, who took her hand. Rubble fell from the stripped facades of abandoned buildings, their faces ripped from their bodies, revealing the barren skeletons of rooms inside. The damp wooden railings lining the balconies above were peeling away from each other like tendons from bone.

"I think this is…home." Kasai murmured.

"It makes sense, that Hell would be somewhere familiar." John said, looking at the ruins. "But that the demon had this much sway over reality…that's highly unsettling."

"I don't think this is hell, Brown-san." Lin noted quietly. "I think the demon has placed us elsewhere, perhaps in an alternate reality or realm."

"Still," Ayako cut in. "To have the power to transport multiple human beings into different areas of time and space? We're dealing with something we've never encountered before."

"Agreed." Lin replied, and the group transcended back into shocked silence, their focus captured by the destruction before their eyes.

As the warm fingers of the sun grazed a shattered, jagged horizon, they stopped at an ivy eaten husk of a building, tarps pulled loosely over its face, ripped in places and flapping in the wind over cave-like windows.

"It's getting dark." Takigawa said, glancing upwards, the night coming swiftly on the sun's heels. "We need shelter. This looks as good a place as any." He headed inside, and after a few questionable glances, the group followed.

"Coming, Mai?" Naru asked, waiting for her at the door.

She was the last inside, glancing back into the barren streets before following the others into the darkness.

* * *

They settled in a sheltered room in the middle of the building, away from the nightly elements. Mai had managed to create a makeshift bed out of the spare clothes she had in her backpack and settled down, feeling the exhaustion of the day overcome her. She stared at the ceiling, listening to the rest of the group settle down for the night. Questions burned through her mind, dragging themselves through the murky, foggy exhaustion of her thoughts. She wanted to wait until she watched Naru go to sleep, but the moment she shut her eyes, she was snagged in the currents of unconsciousness.

In the blackness, Gene spoke to her.

_Mai, you came back. _

He sounded relieved.

_I have things to tell you… so many things. I'm trying to reach you. Do you know that? I'm trying. I want to help you. You kept your promise. I knew you would. I knew. I knew. I—_

She sat up, pulling herself out of sleep, Gene's voice still echoing in her mind as if he was in the room. She looked around.

Miyu and Kasai, huddled in a corner, had fallen asleep holding hands. John was curled against the wall, his blonde hair messy and visible over the collar of his jacket. Takigawa was propped against the wall, his head drooping to Lin's shoulder. The Chinese man was graceful in every movement, even sleeping with a solemn stoicism. Ayako's head lay in Takigawa's lap, his hand inches from her hair. Masako's small silhouette was barely distinguished from the shadows of the room, curled against the doorframe. There was only one person missing.

She stood quietly, stretching as she shrugged on an oversized pullover, a hand-me-down from Takigawa. Her tiredness and instincts told her not to worry; he was still here, in the building. Carefully stepping over the unconscious team members, she made her way through the doorway and into the grimy, debris ridden hallway. Glancing into every doorway, she didn't have to look far.

Naru was standing out of a window where one of the tarps had disintegrated in patches, staring blankly out into the hallowed streets.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Better." He answered monotonously, staring into the weak dawn light. He looked to her, the blue light chasing the shadows of his face. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"You're not—I didn't…hurt you, did I?" She looked at him, and saw what was invisible to others: his apprehension, slowly dissolving his composure like acid to stone.

"No," She resisted scratching at the nail marks on her wrist. "You didn't."

"You were going to let me kill you, weren't you?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

"In the caves, when I was possessed…If Takigawa hadn't intervened, I would have killed you. And you wouldn't have stopped me."

"No." She answered honestly, with a slight shake of her head.

"Why?" His voice was barely above a whisper now. She looked at him, her face pale in the dawn.

"Because I trust you."

He knew she would answer like that, in her bluntly honest way. It just wasn't good enough. Why was her trust in him be so strong that she'd let him kill her? What had he done to earn it?

"There's got to be another reason, Mai."

"Not everything has a reason like you want it to."

"We have to talk about it, you know."

"Why, Naru? Why do we _have to_?" She huffed irately.

"Because it was my fault—"

"Oh, not this again." She cut him off, sighing as she put her face in her hand.

"Not_ what_ again?"

"Look, Naru, I know you love me, and I love you, but you've got to stop with this—this _woe-is-me_ attitude. You just simply cannot be there all the time, every time. I know what happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't like you _asked _to be possessed." She brushed a hand along his hair and he shut his eyes, leaning into her touch. He placed a hand over hers.

"I could've done more. I—it knows how to get to me; how to make me weak."

"I assume your narcissism was a good barrier, though."

He smirked then turned solemn.

"I'm human, too, Mai."

"And so am I. And we can do this together. I knew there'd be risks that I would take in joining this team, and my safety is my responsibility before it's yours. Yeah, you're my boss, but in the end, I have a say in what I choose to do before you do."

"Mai," His tone had changed, gotten more detatched. "I think, for the time being, you should stay out—"

"Of the mission?" She finished icily, and he silently stared back at her before turning to look out the window. She huffed in frustration then softly brought her hand to the base of his neck, lingering at the bruise visible beneath his collar. "How many times have you saved me, huh? How many times were you in my place, thinking I might be dead? I know you know how it feels, so don't pretend otherwise! How can I get that through to you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"This isn't about whose fault it was or what could've been done, and frankly I don't think there's anything worth agonizing over in regret or guilt. I'd think the better thing to focus on would be the fact that we both ignored everything, every obstacle in our way, to save each other!" She finished, breathing heavily. He hadn't looked at her yet, his eyes still focused on something in the distance.

"You're right."

"I—I'm what?"

"You're right." He repeated, turning his eyes to her. His bandaged hand found hers in the watery light. "Now is not the time for fighting."

"You…you just said I was right." She muttered and he raised an eyebrow.

"I see nothing particularly amazing about that."

"It's just…you don't say that often. Actually, I don't think you ever have."

"Well, let's not make the first time the last as well." He brought his good hand to the side of her face, stroking her dirty, scratched cheek gently. "I can't even believe you'd let me touch you after what I did."

"It's because I know that it wasn't you that did this to me." She answered quietly and subtly awe filled his eyes.

"What deity did I please to have made them send you to me?"

"The Patron God of Narcissists, probably." An amused smile was mirrored on their faces.

"At least we're sure it wasn't the God of Cameras."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't forgiven me for that? It was insured _and_ you made me do free labor, I'd like to add!"

"One of my many charms."

"Slave driver."

"Slacker."

"Narcissist."

He cupped her head with his good hand and kissed her.

"This could go on all day."

"Agreed."

"Do you want to go back?" He asked, motioning towards the doorway.

"No."

"Too bad, we've been away long enough." He said, heading towards the hall.

"Prude."

He stopped and kissed her again.

"I heard that."

"Masochist."

"Now you're just leading me on."

* * *

Takigawa felt like an ant underneath a magnifying glass.

The group had been wandering the ghost town for nearly two hours, underneath a blazing hot sun. Their improvised lunch of snack bars and shared water from what they had in their bags had done little for him.

His collar was tight, sweat breaking out over his body. His hair was plastered to his neck and face. The heat was getting to him. He squinted into the sun. Mai kicked a rock far ahead of him, and he realized he had stopped.

There was a splash somewhere beside him, behind a gutted, sand colored building.

"Takigawa? Are you coming?" Mai called to him.

"Yeah…hold on, I think I heard something." He didn't wait for their response, but darted off behind the building.

As he rounded the back, a shining, glimmering pool met his eyes, filled to the brim with crystal clear water. He could see it was deep, and his eyes focused greedily on the deepest section, where the coolest, darkest water would be.

His bag dropped to his feet. He shrugged his grimy shirt off and tossed it beside the bag.

An image flashed in his mind. Her lips on his, his hand tangled in her dark hair, suspended in the water like the fringe of a jellyfish…he wanted it; he wanted it so badly. The coldness, to feel the water wash the heat and dirt and sweat and blood from his skin—

He took a step forward, ready to jump in.

"Takigawa, no!" The group rushed forward to stop him, Kasai and Ayako getting there first. Kasai locked his arms around Takigawa and Ayako placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back. He fought against them, struggling to get to the water. In his stupor, he hadn't realized the pool was completely empty. A jump in would shatter a few bones, if not break his neck.

"Monk, you idiot, get back!" She shouted. Suddenly he slacked in their grip and fell to the ground. Lin rolled his sleeve down again. "What did you do?" She asked, helping John straighten him out.

"_Jíshí shuìmián_. An instant sleep for sticky situations."

"What happened to him?" Mai asked.

"Judging by his state of delirium, I'd say heat stroke." Ayako said, staring into the sun. "We need to get him into some shade, immediately."

They huddled underneath the shade of a large oak, the only thing visibly alive for miles around. Masako and Ayako took turns fanning Takigawa with their blankets, occasionally giving him as much water as they could spare.

"This isn't good." Mai said, her knees drawn to her chest.

"Really? I thought it was going well." Naru replied wryly.

"If you weren't hurt already, I'd break your arm."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, the sounds of romance." Takigawa groaned. Everyone turned to him, Ayako the first at his side, kneeling beside him as she propped him against the tree.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap…but better than earlier, thanks." He rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You tried to jump in an empty swimming pool."

"Did I really?"

"Yeah, but it's not like any damage could've gotten through that thick head of yours." Ayako said and he frowned.

"Hey, have a little sympathy for the injured!"

"Right, because that's all I've been getting. Sympathy." Naru remarked dryly. "I believe my girlfriend just threatened to break my arm."

"And I'd do it with the greatest of care."

* * *

As the night overcame the sky, they returned back to their previous lodgings, but instead of sleeping, the group joined in a circle, discussing the true identity of their location. Lin released his shiki, which floated in the center of the room like a light fixture.

"I think the demon created this, to mess with us." Takigawa said, curled against the wall. "Kind of like an ant-farm…only we're the ants."

"I just…I get the strangest feeling that this is my home." Kasai said, staring at the swirling shiki. "We landed up in the same spot where we left. We're still on the island, but not in the present. Some other time, maybe."

"This couldn't be the future…could it?" John asked quietly.

"It's not the future." Naru said. "Did you see the cars near that empty pool? They were pre-21 Century."

"Meaning?"

"Their make was reminiscent of the 1950's."

"So…we went back in time?" Mai asked.

"No, I don't think we did that, either."

"There is an island like this." Ayako said quietly. "Hashima Island, I think it was called, but it was nicknamed Gunkanjima; 'Battleship Island'. My grandfather used to tell me about it. He knew someone who worked there; he helped build the first concrete building in Japan. There was a big coal mining industry for a while, but the whole island was abandoned in the 1960'when petroleum replaced coal. It's still there, near Nagasaki, crumbling a little more each time a typhoon attacks it."

"So, technically it would be possible for the cars to still be here?"

"I suppose so, but why would there be cars on an island this small?"

"Swept in by a typhoon?" He guessed, shrugging to everyone's skepticism. "Hey, it could happen."

"It feels like we're not even on Earth anymore." Miyu said quietly. "But it's not Hell either. It's somewhere else, somewhere between here and there."

"You're not in another place...at least not physically." A voice spoke from the shadows. "You're in a different plane altogether."

The voice stepped forward, darkness clinging to their form. Naru and Mai stood, and he gripped her hand tightly as she stepped forward towards the doorway.

"Gene…"


	27. The Flash Delirium II

_Plants_  
_As far as I know are still_  
_Still bending toward the light_  
_And if we dance_  
_Until the heart explodes _  
_It'll make this place ignite_  
_And even if this hall collapses_  
_I can stand by my pillar of hope it's just_  
_A case of Flash delirium_

* * *

"I don't understand." Naru said blankly.

"Well, there's a first." Gene replied jovially, his eyes crinkling as he leaned against the wall. After Gene's arrival, the group had barely managed to question him for a handful of minutes before collapsing into an exhausted slumber save for himself, Naru, Mai, Kasai and John. Lin's shiki swam around the room once more, slithering along the floor and spiraling in the air.

"Forgive me, Shibuya-san," Kasai began tentatively. "But I was under the impression that you were—"

"Dead? I am." Gene said with a shrug and a small, blasé smile.

"Then does that mean we're—?"

"No. No, I can assure you, you all are very much alive."

"So…where are we, then?"

"Someplace between my plane and yours." He looked out a torn window into the night, stars smeared across a charred, ashen sky. "We're in their world now."

"'Their'?" John repeated and Gene nodded.

"I don't know whose it is exactly, but we are neither here nor there. We're in the place between places."

"How are you here, then?" Kasai asked. "I mean, if you're dead—"

"I can roam wherever I please, so long as it is not in the physical world. I am a Guardian after all."

"A Guardian?"

"Upon their deaths, certain people are chosen for a higher purpose. Some patrol the physical world, as those 'guardian angels' you hear about, there are some that decide the rules and regulations of the planes, such as what we can do or what we can't, and then there's those like me. We are assigned a person to protect with everything we have, to dedicate ourselves to their well-being, and I, coincidentally enough, was assigned to Mai."

"And you've been a great Guardian." Mai said warmly then turned to Kasai. "He's saved my life more than I could ever repay."

Naru chewed his lip as he silently reminded himself that his brother had once again succeeded where he had failed, namely in procuring Mai's safety.

"So you're saying you can go wherever you'd like, into any plane?" Kasai asked.

"Mostly." Gene shrugged.

"Then how did you know where to find us?"

"It's hard to describe, but when Mai enters my plane, I can sense her. It was the same principle here. I just _knew_, and I came as soon as I could."

"How? Is there an entrance or exit or something?"

"There are certain means of crossing over. I just focus on where I want to go and let myself be there. It's a state of mentality, of readiness and preparation."

"Does that mean we can leave?"

"I-It may be harder with physical beings. Technically, I'm not human anymore, so I don't abide by the same physics and laws as you do."

"Can you walk through walls and haunt old buildings?"

"Well I haven't tried." Gene said, smiling kindly. "And you're thinking of a ghost. Someone with unresolved issues, who is too tied down to the physical world-your world-to leave. I let that world go, and as a consequence, I can't go back."

"Shibuya-san, if I may ask...how did we get here?" John asked, finally voicing the question that had been gnawing at all of them.

"In all honesty, I'm not exactly sure." Gene answered bluntly. "Whatever sent you here was far powerful than we gave it credit; we've done it a huge favor by underestimating it."

"We've figured that out already, funnily enough." Naru said, a bite of irritancy in his voice. Gene merely stared at him silently.

"Now is not the time for arguing, Noll."

"Noll?" Kasai asked, his brow gathering in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't know...I apologize. Well, as is obvious already, Noll—Naru— and I are brothers. We were born in Japan, but adopted by an English couple, our parents the Davises. No—Naru's— real name is Oliver, and Noll is a nickname I gave him…kind of like Mai's naming him Naru—"

"—short for narcissist." Mai elaborated.

"How…fitting?"

"Believe me, Kasai-san." Mai said, sharing a knowing look with Gene. "It's fitting."

"You know I love it when you all try to berate my infallibility, but can we get back to more important and arguable topics?" Naru said with a slight impatience.

"I think we've exhausted ourselves and the conversation for tonight, Noll." Gene said calmly, his face split into shadow by the pale light emitted by the shiki. "Everyone needs rest for tomorrow, if we want to continue searching for why we're here. If I'm needed, I'll be finding a space to sleep in the next room. If I stay in here, I think we'll all be sleeping on top of each other." He looked at Naru, their eyes meeting for the first time.

"Goodnight Gene." Naru said solemnly.

"Always the tone of joy, you are. Goodnight…" Gene smiled and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Oliver."

Naru visibly stiffened, his mouth opening as if to speak, but Gene gave him no time to respond, and he turned into the hallway and was enveloped by the shadows once more. He stared into the dark as Mai looked up into his face.

"Something's bothering you again." Her voice cut quietly through the still silence "Tell me."

"It's nothing—"

"Naru, please, I know you better than that."

He opened his mouth then shut it, looking to the floor and back to her face.

"Not here, Mai." He said quietly, resoluteness settled over his face.

"Yes, because everyone is secretly awake, listening to our conversation."

He looked at her as if it were obvious.

"Come on then…" She took his hand and led him out of the room.

The moment they left, Takigawa shot out of his sleeping bag.

"Ayako," He hissed. "You were breathing too loud!"

"Was not!" She replied, throwing her pillow and hitting him in the face. "They knew your nosy butt was going to be in their business the moment you laid down!"

"Shush!" Lin interrupted. "Some of us are actually _trying_ to sleep."

"Oh please Lin, you were just as interested as us." Takigawa said dismissively. "And Ayako, I'm keeping your pillow."

Ayako cursed quietly in the darkness.

* * *

The roof was barren of sound save for a dry, hot wind blowing through the air. Pieces of the rafters were visible in places, like patches on a worn suit. Mai leapt over one, leading Naru by the hand. Her baggy pullover waved in the breeze as she sat on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling below, and Naru joined her tentatively, sitting the opposite way, his feet on the ground.

"This isn't about my safety anymore." Mai said quietly, staring into the decrepit ruins, awash with moonlight. "This is about something else…is it Gene?"

Naru chewed on his lip.

"Partially." He admitted, as if against his will, staring at an exposed rafter. "It was odd, hearing him say my name again."

"Oliver."

He whipped his head to look at her; she stared at her shoes, suspended so high above the ground.

"Yes?"

"Nothing…" She shrugged. "I've just never said your name before, have I?" She looked at him and smiled.

He was taken too off-guard to say anything, shocked once more at how many times she managed to surprise him, and he took her hand, offering a fleeting smile.

"I wish you had another name I could call you."

"Well, unfortunately I didn't lead a double life for years….or did I?" She arched her eyebrow and grinned. Her smile fell at his solemn face. "Naru, what's really the matter?"

He sighed.

"Maybe it's the fact that you seem to always know what the other is thinking. Maybe it's that he's always been there for you when I wasn't. Maybe it's the very simple, but extremely irritating fact that he's far kinder than I am, even on a bad day. But probably more than anything, it's that, if he were alive, it would be him holding your hand, not me."

"There's no reason why you have to compete with him, Naru."

"Yes, there is." He said, somber, and they stared at each other for a moment. "It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't have siblings…All the time, it feels like you have to be better than them. You have to be smarter, you have to be wiser—"

"But those are the same things."

"There's a difference between being smart and being wise, Mai. For instance, I'm smarter than you, but you are wiser than I am."

"I don't understand, but thank you for the compliment."

"You know how to give and how to care every day, how to show others you love them and how to solve their problems…there are other ways to measure intelligence than an IQ Test." He paused. "Gene knows how to do both. He is kind and more aware of the feelings of other's than most, but he could also solve a mathematical equation faster than most as well. I can only do half of what he does."

"No, you can't."

"Sorry?"

"You can't." She stepped closer to him, the wind whipping her hair back. "You can do that, and so much more. If you think you're some emotionless supercomputer, you're only half right. You're not like me. You can't execute a hug attack like I can or try and make people laugh like I can, but unlike me, your actions speak louder than your words, which I often don't know because you_ are_ smarter than I am."

They both smiled, and she continued.

"But, despite your nickname, you do care for people more than you realize, because I've seen those little actions and I've seen you risk your life not just for me, but for the rest of the team. You're wise because you know when to discipline us and you know when to let us have fun. I've seen you take responsibility people twice your age won't, and I've seen you solve problems that I could never in my life hope to solve. Face it, _Oliver_, you're a natural leader."

A relieved silence settled in the two pace space between them. Naru shut his eyes.

"Say my name again, please."

"See? You _are _wise…you said please."

"Mai—"

"Oliver."

He closed the gap between them, grabbing her face and kissing her. She was shocked into unresponsiveness for a moment. His kiss was nothing like any they had shared before, and nothing like she had ever experienced. The dry night wind had swept away the chaste kisses shared on the childhood playground and the sweet, quiet kisses shared in empty rooms and balconies slick with rain. She reached up and cupped his head, the oversized sleeves of her pullover brushing at his ears.

The charcoal streaked sky had long turned the pale blue of dawn before Takigawa and the rest of the group went to sleep, disappointed and speculative, as their boss and teammate had not yet returned from their talk.


	28. Desert Song

_"I woke up to the shadow of a man standing over me  
Here in the land of frozen hands  
I came out here to kill you father like a Sergio Leoni picture  
I hope you understand  
And as the red soaked the sand..."_

_The Desert Song – Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros_

* * *

"Wake up, lover boy."

Naru opened his eyes, squinting into the shadow of Takigawa looming over him. The monk waved.

"Have a nice sleep, did we?" He asked with a wink.

"Nothing happened. I had to talk to her without you listening, and we fell asleep." Naru growled, sitting up and looking over, to the space where Mai lay, which was now only an empty space . "Where's Mai?"

Takigawa looked at him, puzzled

"I—we thought _you _knew. She's not with us."

"_What?_" Naru stood and, without waiting for the monk, ran over the roof, carefully aware of the exposed rafters. He flung open the propped stairwell door and rushed down the stairs, his heart racing. As he reached the floor where the group had slept, he nearly ran through the door, flinging it open so hard it banged against the wall. The group, in the midst of eating another improvised breakfast, all turned to him.

"Naru?" Mai asked, sitting up as she dusted her shirt off. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her and, upon seeing nothing wrong with her, realization smacked him in the face.

"I'm going to kill Hoshou."

"What? Why?"

He looked up at the rest of the group, staring at him with bewildered expressions, and he discretely leaned in to Mai.

"He told me you were…missing." He admitted quietly.

"Oh," She sighed. "Well, I've always wanted to see your reaction when that happens…and it seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?" She looked at him and smiled softly. "It was nice, just…don't put yourself into a coronary over me, okay?"

The stairwell door opened and Takigawa walked in, whistling, hands in his pockets. He stopped at Naru's narrow glare.

"What?" He shrugged. "It got you up, didn't it?" He gave Naru a look as if his plan was obviously genius then continued walking.

* * *

There was no sound in the air other than the hot, dry wind, rattling through the empty buildings with a slithering echo. The group trudged through the dusty streets, the hollowed out skeletons of the skyline blurring into each other in repetition.

"It's like the city goes on forever…" Ayako murmured, staring into the distance. The heat waves shimmered off the ground, rippling their silhouettes against the remains of the dusty, decrepit city.

Unnoticed by the group, among the broken rafters, in the deteriorating beams and collapsing concrete slabs, horned shadows moved, flitting around the dusty sunlight.

* * *

Past the city, there was a desert. As sand began to litter the road, the group stopped.

"Should we continue?" John asked. "If we do, there's probably no going back."

"We'd be risking our water rations." Takigawa pointed out.

"It's not like there's much either way." Ayako said solemnly. "Although I do have some iodine in my first aid kit if it comes to it."

"Onward?" Gene asked, turning to Naru.

"Onward." He nodded.

If the city had seemed endless, the desert was infinite. Sand dunes lapsed into each other as the group trundled on, the wind burning acrid in their noses and mouths. Mai pulled her shirt over her face, crossing her arms over her chest. There was nothing to say, or could even have been heard above the howl of the wind. Their conversations where as exhausted as they were. Ahead of them lay a shadowed valley, walls rising up like a mineral forest. She could hear the wind whistle through holes in the rocky face from the distance.

"So…" Takigawa began another fruitless attempt at conversation. "The weather's nice."

Mai let out a half hearted giggle then sighed as she looked ahead to where Naru and Gene walked side by side.

* * *

The brothers hadn't spoken since they entered the desert.

"Noll, we've got to talk at some point." Gene said quietly as the group trudged into the valley of the whistling rock walls. His brother only turned to look at him in response. "I know and you know that we're going to get nowhere fast if we keep walking through the desert. We'll either starve or die of thirst, whichever gets to us faster."

"What do you think we should do then? Please, share your ideas."

"I do have one, actually, you idiot scientist."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I was thinking of leaving the way we came."

"Wonderful, I'll just get to summoning a hurricane that can transport us back to our plane then, shall I?"

"I can't lie and say I didn't miss your oh-so sarcastic attitude." Gene sighed. "I meant the way _I_ came. I could create a portal door."

"A what?"

"A portal door. Only Guardians can create them, and we usually need express permission from the Board, but I think this constitutes as an emergency."

"Why did you do this before?"

"The portal door creates a black hole of sorts. I needed an emptier space than the city."

"And you didn't mention this earlier because—"

"I've only ever done it a handful of times before, in practice. It takes an enormous amount of concentration to open it for even half a minute. I'm not sure if I could keep it open long enough for everyone to get through."

"Is there a way to practice?"

"Perhaps." Gene looked up, an ephiphany glazed over his face. "What if you and I—"

A scream cut him off.

They all looked to Miyu, pointing to the sandy dunes above them with a terrified expression. Shadows had begun to conglomerate, clotting together in a shimmering, wavering mass. Slowly, distinctive features began appearing; a leg here, a tail there. Soon, fully formed wolves began breaking through, made of the shadows themselves, as if the sun had peeled them off the ground and gave them life. The largest of all, what must be the alpha, suddenly bounded down the hill towards them. The rest of the pack followed, kicking up dust and darkness.

"Run! To the valley!" Takigawa shouted. The bristles of the wolves stood on end, their red eyes gleaming in the heat. Kasai had taken Miyu's hand and Ayako had Takigawa nearly falling behind her. In the dampening, dusty heat and chaos, someone snatched Mai's hand.

"Come on!" She followed, running as hard as she could while keeping a grip on her things. She looked back, sand and grit flying in her face; she choked a little as dust ran down her throat. Through the wall of flying sand, she could make out John's distinctive blonde hair, followed by Masako's barely visible dark locks. Fast as the two were running, the wolves were faster, snapping at their heels. Masako tripped with a strangled cry and John stopped, turning back for her as he helped her up. Suddenly, the wolves were upon them.

"Brown-san! Masako!"

"No time!" The voice leading her shouted. "In here!" They ducked out of the way into a tiny alcove she would never have noticed in the panic and confusion. She slid against the wall, her body shaking with shock; she could feel tears dragging down her cheeks through the dirt and grit. The wolves had already disappeared, and she wondered if it were all her imagination, if John and Masako were fine and whole, but she knew that to be false.

"Mai? Mai, are you alright?" She looked up, into Gene's dirt streaked face. She said nothing in response, but let the dehydrated sobs wrack her body. A quiet wind rippled through the holes in the rock.

"They're—they're dead, Gene. I can't—it happened so fast, I didn't help them—"

"Mai, I don't blame you for running. You would have to have been suicidal to go back to get them."

"But they—I could've done something."

"What? What could you have done? Remember Mai, we are not on your plane. Death here is not permenant."

"Then…then where did they go?"

"I'm not sure." He said grimly. "But we need to find out. Come on, the others must be waiting."

"Wait, Gene," She tugged on his sleeve and he turned to her. "You saved my life…again."

"It's my job, Mai." He smiled. "At least I seem to be doing it well."

* * *

It was the third time he had doubled through the path. Mai was nowhere to be found, nor was John or Masako. He would not entertain the thought that they were gone. Things just didn't happen so quickly and irreversibly.

_Look at the facts, look for footprints, for dropped items, look for anything—_

"Naru!" He bolted up at the sound of her voice, and relief swelled and fell in him like a wave washing at the shore. But, as she came closer, he sensed something was wrong.

"Mai—" He was cut off as she barreled into him, her face pressed to his chest.

"N-Naru they're gone. I saw it. I saw it all. They—they—"

"Slow down, Mai. Who? Who is gone?"

"Brown-san and Hara-san." Gene said with a sorrowful glance down the path to where they were ambushed. "I took Mai and got the hell out of there, but she says, well—she says she saw the wolves…overcome them."

"What?" Naru looked to the collected group, then back to the path, but somewhere he knew it to be true. "Houshou, Lin, check the path for anything they may have dropped. Ayako, Miyu, search the area in case they found a spot to hide." Ayako and Miyu nodded, though both knew it was an empty order.

"There's nothing left." Takigawa said blankly from behind them. "It's like they just…vanished."

"But the wolves—" Mai began.

"Take heart, Mai. I don't think they were eaten." Gene said solemnly. "If they were, there would be something left behind, such as Masako's fan, which couldn't be swallowed. No," He stood, squinting into the sun. "Whatever has us here is playing games.

* * *

**I try not to ask often, but to all of you who are just reading this and adding it to your alerts, please review! Clearly you like it and reviews make me write longer chapters! To all who are reviewing, thank you so much, each one makes me so happy!**


End file.
